Anything But Ordinary
by hogwartshoodlum
Summary: Sequel to Skin Deep. When the P.M. betrays the Wizarding Secrecy Act, the muggle community demands that wizards be placed in encampments for their safety. A new fighter has helped Draco realize that it's time to fight back, but at what cost?
1. Beginnings and Endings

**Anything But Ordinary**

**AN: This story takes place 3 years after the ending of Skin Deep. This tends to be a little darker than Skin Deep was, with an entirely darker undertone for the entire story. I will try to keep my warnings going. Please R/R so that I know who is following me through to this story. I highly appreciate all of the great reviews that Skin Deep received and I hope that this one is received as well. Thanks again! *Italics are flashback***

**Beginnings and Endings**

As Hermione's moans of discomfort changed to exhausted laughter, Draco stopped his pacing. Cries of delight filled the room as Ginny embraced Hermione's hand that she had been clinging so firmly to for the last two hours. Hand shakes and back slaps circled the room as words of adoration followed. But not everyone was so joyful. Over in the corner, Draco stood with his hands supporting his chin watching the dreaded quill that had been set up by law. As everyone cheered behind him, his eyes began to water at the shiver the quill began to make. As the quill began to scratch across the yellowed parchment, all celebrations stopped as suddenly as they had started. Slowly, Draco turned to watch from across the room as a muggle doctor branded the dreaded mark onto his newborn son.

^____^

"I never thought I'd see the day that Draco Malfoy would be disappointed that his child wasn't a squib." Ginny commented as they left the hospital that evening.

"It's a different world we live in now, love. Every father's dream is for his child to have a better life than he did and right now, I don't blame Draco." Harry stuck his hands into his side pockets as he kicked at the loose gravel under their feet.

"Every father dreams of his child being a squib?" Ginny asked as she raced to keep up with Harry's long strides.

"Right now..." he turned suddenly in his tracks and let Ginny's growing bump brush against his fingers, "sadly, it is."

_"Where's the paper?" Harry screamed as he flung the door open._

"What was that, Harry? You missed me? Your life wasn't complete until you came home to me?" Ginny asked the back of Harry's head as he slammed his work bag down onto the table. He began flinging through the pile of Daily Prophets that they kept near the stove as if a hot ember had just fallen into the pile. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Where's the fucking paper, Gin? Today's. I've just heard...everyone's talking about it...can't be true....it just can't be."

Ginny sat up, forgetting the twinge of anger she felt at being spoken to that way in the fear in her new husband's voice. It had been so long since she had heard any emotion from him that now, even when he was just frustrated, she was uneasy. Right now she was sure that the world was going to end. Only a year later, she knew she should have trusted her instincts.

"What did you hear, Harry?" She knelt down next to his frantic form and nearly tumbled over as he pulled the news up with shaking hands so she could read the headline.

"Betrayal in the Ministry: Our world exposed."

"The cat's out of the bag, and a rat is in the office. This morning, around 10:00 a press conference was held by the Prime Minister of Muggles that will forever change the way the wizarding community lives." Harry read aloud. "In his nearly two hour speech, the P.M. announced to the entire muggle community that magic was very real and among them everyday, a fact that until now has been well hidden due to the Wizarding Secrecy Act. The Minister of Magic has been secretly meeting with the P.M. for nearly twenty years now in an effort to keep them informed on situations that might affect the muggle community as well. However, with the new appointment of Harold Birch, apparently the Minister made a bad judgement in character by holding a meeting with him. A powerful public speaker, Birch had the community in an uproar and by 3:00 today, several new laws have been passed by the P.M. in which, according to the Ministry, we have no choice but to obey. While they are still trying to work out the details, holding several meetings to come to a mutual understanding, the following laws are to be in effect by no later than midnight on Friday, the 21st, of this month."

"That's only two days from now." Ginny pushed through her shallow breathing. "What are we supposed to do?" She grabbed onto Harry's arm and found that he was trembling nearly as much as she was.

Harry's eyes quickly scanned the paper and his face paled with every new law they made contact with. "All people of Magical blood or heritage must report to the Ministry to have themselves, their wands and their broomsticks registered in the muggle data base. All property belonging to that of the magical community will be seized until further notice and must be evacuated. For their own safety and the safety of others, anyone with known magical abilities will be moved into a protective encampment and marked as "magical" for the safety of any that come in contact with them."

"Their BRANDING us?!" Ginny yelled, pulling Harry out of his concentration.

"It gets worse." He continued. "Anyone that refuses the new laws or does not show up for registration by midnight of the 21st will be declared a fugitive and will be hunted down as such. They hope to continue life as usual as soon as possible...blah blah blah....they'll hold meetings until both the Ministers can come to terms...." Harry looked up over the paper at his shivering wife.

"What does this all mean, Harry? What are we going to do?" She placed a hand over his and begged him to hold her.

"We're going to the Ministry. They'll have something worked out soon. They won't let this happen....No one wants another war. Not after all that's happened. They'll find a way to come to terms without anyone having to suffer. You'll see. "

^___^

The parking lot was nearly empty with only a few splatters of cars for people that were well wishers of the new lives springing up in the cold stone building behind them. Parents that eagerly watched that "magical contraption" and screamed in joy and relief when all it did was nothing at all, and screamed in pain and heartbreak as it began it's tattle-tale dance. Once only used to alert the Ministry of Magic of a future Witchcraft and Wizardry student, now a quill stood in every delivery room across the country to point its terribly pointed fingers at any child of magical blood. Muggle parents heard of children being born to their friends in which those quills told them more about their heredity then they ever knew. "Taints" as they had come to be known, were all sent to the encampment, with or without their parents who would have to except the role of an outcast for their child. Not surprisingly, the wizard orphanage was nearly brimming with children that neither understood their parent's bloodline or why they had been thrown out of it. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and even Draco had taken to visiting the orphanage as soon as it was established hoping to bring some hope to these poor souls, Harry nearly knowing how they all felt, but every time they couldn't answer "why" began to build a knot in the bottom of their stomach that eventually threatened to overtake them so it had been nearly four months since their last visit. Children didn't understand politics, and the adults couldn't explain politics that orphaned innocent children for something they had no control over. At the beginning, a few groups had resisted. They had not shown up for registration, or they had held protests in front of the Ministry. It became all too clear very quickly that any resistance would not be tolerated. It seemed, at least to those that watched politics, that the Minister had everything under control and would not allow this to go on much longer. It was the only thing that was keeping them all so calm. But for people that doubted the Ministry, or for those that personally spoke with the Minister on an almost daily bases, it was as if he was just as trapped or lost as the rest of them were.

As they made their way across the parking lot to the appropriate apparation terminal, Harry double checking his pockets that he still had both of their licenses, he took a quick glance at the bump that protected his sleeping child and wished that it would never have to come out.

^___^

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Hermione asked as she stroked the soft cheek of her new love. "He looks just like his daddy." She looked up from one platinum head to the other and smiled, hoping to get one in return. Draco nodded and there was a shimmer of pride in those eyes that couldn't be overshadowed by the grim look on his face. "It will be OK. We'll be a family. He'll always know how special it is to be gifted, not shameful." She fingered the mark on the back of Draco's neck that matched her own and she knew was now red and raw on the pristine skin of her son. The first scars of his mortal life and a tear began to build as she knew there would be many more that she would not be able to protect him from. "Why do they let the muggles do it? It would be so much less painful if a wizard could just use their wand. Why does it have to be burned in?" Hermione asked as she readjusted the baby across her chest, trying to avoid his sore spot.

"They don't trust us. Think they'll let someone get away. And since when do they care if they cause us pain? It's all fucking bullshit."

Hermione covered the babies ears. "Draco, you're going to have to learn to control your mouth. My son's first word is not going to be the f-word."

"How about 'die you fucking muggle commie bastards'?" Draco leaned forward and laughed slightly as he met Hermione's pursed lips. Even though she pretended to be mad, she couldn't hide the smile that seeped through into his lips as she began to kiss him. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, daddy."


	2. A Homecoming

**Chapter 2**

**A Homecoming**

_**Whose eyes am I behind,**_

_**I don't recognize anything that I see.**_

_**Whose skin is this design**_

_**I don't want this to be the way that you see me.**_

_**I don't understand anything anymore...**_

_**Anything but Ordinary- Train**_

**AN: I just wanted to thank Mamawitke and AlinaLotus for following me to this story already. I hope that this one is even better than the first and I really hope that you like it. As always, this story is dedicated to the love of my life, AlinaLotus, and I do it just for you. Please Review and let me know that you are here so that I can thank each of your personally. I do follow to your homepages and read the stories of the people that took the time to read mine, but I can only do that if you let me know who you are. Thanks a lot for your support and enjoy!  
**

**P.S. I thought that I'd mention that I came up with the slur 'taint' because of the blood issues. As you'll see later, they have divided even farther from "half-blood" "Pure-blood" and "Mud-blood" to become "non-bloods" or people with no magical ability what-so-ever and "Tainted-blood" or the name Muggles have adopted to put down people with magical ability, otherwise known as Taints. It's not meant to offend anyone, other than the Wizards in my world, and I hope that everyone that doesn't know me would not think that I am not the type of person that uses labels or racial slurs. Just thought I'd point that out before I got the hate mail. ;)**

The pristine concrete buildings of the Muggle world turned into the dirt roads and barbed fences that had come to mean home. As Ginny and Harry arrived they were immediately met by three guards carrying their usual assault of weapons that hardly even startled them anymore.

"Name and residence." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Potter, Harry J. and Ginerva M. plus unborn. Number 7."

"And, Malfoy, Draco L." More then the weapons, this new voice startled the travelers into whipping their heads around. "Hermione kicked me out. Wanted some sleep." He started walking forward, presenting his passport along with the Potter's when he received a gun butt to the back of his head.

"Where is your place of occupancy, Taint?" The guard stood over him as Draco reached up to feel the lump that was beginning to form.

"For fucks sake, Mark. Number 7. I haven't moved since I left this morning." Draco saw Harry stifle a laugh as the him and Ginny were allowed entry.

"Forget you're place again, Malfoy, Draco, and you will be lucky it was only a gun."

"Ri-ii-ii-ght. 'Cause that makes sense." Draco said as he grabbed his passport back fiercely and followed his friends inside the gates. He flipped through the pages of the passport, casually reading the names of the stamps. "You know, these things used to be for foreign travels, distant lands, exotic places. Not across the fucking street for groceries." He slammed it roughly into his back pocket, crumpling the edges worse then the already abused document was showing. They walked slowly down the rock padded streets, both from exhaustion of the day and trying to save their knees from the many potholes that had formed.

"You ought to be more careful, Draco." Ginny scolded. "When Hermione brings that baby home, she doesn't want her boyfriend's blood splattering its cute little face."

"He is pretty cute, isn't he?" Draco said, the smile creeping up his face evidence that he had missed the entire point.

"So, what are you gonna name him?" Ginny asked as she looked over at Harry, motioning that it would soon be him wearing that proud grin.

"Not sure yet. I'm sure that Hermione will have thoroughly researched every possible name and let me know." Ginny scowled at Harry when he began to nod in agreement.

"There's nothing wrong with a mother trying to pick out a perfect name for her baby. Especially the first." Her scowl deepened as she noticed that Harry's head seemed to have become a bobble head with no real agreement left. "You listening, Harry?"

"Isn't that...Krum?" Harry waved at the broad shoulders that waited on their porch.

"What the hell does he want?" Draco quickened his pace as he made sure to head the point. "Something we can help you with?" Draco walked to within inches of the massive form of the ex-Quidditch legend and even tall Draco was overshadowed.

"I am looking for to give this letter. Is Herm-own-ninny available?"

"Actually, not in any sense of the word is she available." Draco said as he pulled the letter from his hands. "When she comes home, I'll see that she gets this." Krum raised an eyebrow to Harry as Draco waved him from the doorway.

"I'll see you later then." He turned to go, a confused look on his face as he passed Ginny who seemed to smile a little more than politely as he brushed past her.

"Do come by sometime soon. We can catch up." Ginny said as she watched him walk away, a slight tilt in her head.

As Ginny walked into the house she didn't see Harry give her a funny look as she walked by. "You know, I never really liked that guy." Harry said as he joined Draco on the porch.

"'Never really liked?'" Draco said as he held the letter up, trying to see through the thick parchment. "I physically hate that guy."

"So, what's it like? What color hair? How's Hermione? Is it a boy or a girl?" Draco was bombarded by questions as he entered their small doorway. Several people that had once been only acquaintances had now become one large family under the roof of the Ministry appointed barracks. All family's, either blood or marriage, had been forced to live under one roof and so in a five bedroom bungalow now lived the Weasley's, as they had been the largest remaining family, and anyone acquainted by paper or blood including Harry and, by Hermione's marriage to Ron and the child growing inside her, Draco. Fred and George who had several years before married their school sweethearts now each had one room, one child each in another. Harry and Ginny shared a small room, a crib set up in the corner for their soon to arrive child and Draco and Hermione had the last, their crib soon to be occupied. Now the living room filled from all corners of the house to greet the weary new father who sat down on the couch as he became overwhelmed with their questions. As Draco tried to answer each question in turn, always seeming to be immediately hit with another, he lay his head back on the edge of the couch, the excitement of the day finally catching up with him. He had just began to doze off when he received a sharp pain to his groin that doubled him over, coughing in pain.

"Oh my God! Jasper Graham Weasley! Don't you _ever_ hit a boy there again." Angelina stood to pry her three year old son off of Draco's lap where he had super-man leaped onto him. "You could hurt him."

"Could...?" Draco coughed as his eyes began to water.

"I'm flying, mummy. Wizard boy's fly." He leapt from her arms and spread his arms as he ran around the living room making 'whooshing' sounds.

"Yeah, mate, he's learning to play Quidditch. He's gonna be a beater, just like his old man." George picked his son up and twirled him around the room.

"I'm calling a foul then. No hitting balls that aren't in play." Draco rolled off the couch before using both arms to push himself up to get into a safer altitude.

"And I swear that if you give that boy a bat, George..." Angelina trailed off as she walked into the kitchen, shaking her fist and head.

"Did I hear that Draco and Harry were home?" A very disheveled Katie entered the living room looking like she had been fighting. She looked down on Draco, wincing as he held onto his crotch. "What did Hermione do to you, Drake?"

"Just getting a taste of what it's like to be a father, right mate?" George said while nudging Fred. Ginny looked over and put a comforting hand on Harry's knee as his eyes had nearly come out of their sockets.

"He's kidding," she said as she patted his leg.

"Well, I'm glad the two of you are finally here," she said to Draco and Harry as if they had missed some appointment. "There are two bloody little owls in the kitchen waiting for you and they nearly took my hand off." She sat heavily down on the couch. "Go! Get those ruddy birds out of my kitchen before I make owl stew."

Harry and Draco exchanged exasperated looks as Harry helped Draco to his feet. "There goes my evening nap," Harry said as they entered the kitchen, both reaching for their back pockets.

"Good luck." Katie scoffed as she tried to fix her hair.

"They'll be fine." Ginny said as she crossed to help her untangle her hair tie. "They're from the Ministry. Haven't you been home when they get called in to work?"

"No. To tell you the truth, I didn't know that both of them were working at the Ministry." Katie winced as Ginny pulled out a clump of hair with the tie.

"Well when they shut-down St. Mungo's, Harry lost his job and then they seized all remaining assets, which meant the Malfoy's fortune, both of them jumped at the offer for a little extra money when they received owls. No one gets jobs anymore unless they are for the Ministry and with both of their pasts, I'm sure the Minister wanted them on his side, or so he could keep an eye on them, I haven't decided that one yet."

"So what exactly do they do?"

"I'm not even sure. As far as I can tell, it's sort of like an Auror and an unspeakable. They do tasks that are sent by owl whenever and whatever the Minister wants, but they aren't supposed to talk about it. I still work at the Ministry and I never see him or hear anything." Ginny began braiding Katie's long brown hair.

"So what's with the little buggars delivering the mesage?" Katie held up her cut and bleeding knuckles.

"They've trained them to be mean, I guess. Harry told me to not even try to get the letters just let them wait. Harry has a badge I guess they recognize as someone in the Ministry and if you don't show it to them..."Ginny held up Katie's hand. "Harry told me about a guy who didn't have his badge on him and lost an eye!" Ginny giggled. "I don't know if it's true or not but he _always _has his badge within reach. Once those pants come off it's "_badge on the desk",_ especially if he might lose more than his eye."

Katie and Ginny were thrown into a fit of laughter when they remembered how quickly both boys had gone for their wallets when they heard the owls were in the house. Harry came into the room for his coat and raised his eyebrows at the two chuckling girls who kept looking away as he replaced his wallet.

"Do you have to leave me, love?" Ginny asked as she crossed to kiss him good-bye.

"Hopefully it won't be all night," he lovingly played with her hair before softly kissing her forehead. He slid his hand down her back and gave her bra strap an expert twist that opened the clasps in one motion. He smiled at her playful protest but held her hands as she tried to do it back up. "Leave it. I don't think I'll be gone long," he whispered in her ear as he searched his pockets for his Apperation license.

"Move it, Potter. I wanna get home." Draco said as he opened the front door.

"So do I," Harry said as he kissed Ginny one last time. He turned back for another kiss after Ginny playfully slapped his butt when it turned to her.

"God he's cute." Ginny said to Katie as Harry walked out the door.

"I guess I'm partial to red heads." Katie said as her husband came in the room. She motioned for him to come over and kissed him passionately before roughly pushing him away. "Damn it, George, don't make me tell Angie."

"Like I'd pass up a kiss from a cute bird like you," he said as he turned, open armed, to Ginny. "Sorry, Gin, but you remind me too much of my mum." He laughed as he still chased her up the stairs making kissing sounds. When he reached the top he ran into his twin and slugged him on the shoulder. "Your wife's giving away free kisses, mate. Now's the time to get one. She's not bad."

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3 teaser**

"You don't always get to kill somebody, Malfoy." Harry said as he opened the door.

"Yeah, but I call out sick on those assignments." Draco said, smirking, as he closed the door behind him."


	3. Muggles at the Ministry

**CHAPTER 3 Muggles at the Ministry**

**AN: This chapter contains scenes which may be slightly disturbing. I wanted to thank HermioneMalfoyFan and AlinaLotus for favoriting this story and for their support. I hope to follow through with their trust. Also to Jessca123 and mamawitke for placing it on alerts. I really appreciate your opinions and I'm glad that you are wanting to know more. **

"Pop. Pop." The lobby of the Ministry's arrival gates sounded like popcorn, but never smelled as pleasant. Harry and Draco pulled out their Apparation licenses to prove they had permission to still travel that way, their Ministry badges so that they could Apparate into an official area, and their U.K. issued passports to show they had permission to be in Britain. They chatted pleasantly as all the formalities were covered discussing wives and kids with the only people who knew more about themselves then their topics did. The last ticket to pass by- the letters they had each received which received disintegrating charms as they were handed over.

"Room 813, Mr. Malfoy, and Harry you're in 802." Draco stopped mid walk.

"We're on the same assignment, though," Harry said as he took a peek at the itinerary for their briefings.

"Just telling you what I know, chaps," the guard said as he moved on to the next person in line.

"They better have me on the 'stay here and do the paper-work' team. I'm not in the mood to kill anyone today," Draco said as they parted at their separate doors.

"You don't always get to kill somebody, Malfoy," Harry said as he opened the door.

"Yeah, but I call out sick on those assignments," Draco said, smirking, as he closed the door behind him.

"Malfoy. 'Bout bloody time you show up," screamed the voice of the Ministers assistant, Erica.

"My...uh...girlfriend just had my baby. Just count yourself lucky I showed up." He sat down hard behind the open desk and slammed his feet up on the briefing binder in front of him.

"Well the Ministers about to have a baby himself. He sent for you nearly three hours ago." She walked over and threw his feet off of the desk nearly knocking him out of his chair. "And that is for reading. You do know how to do that, don't you?" Draco raised a two fingered salute to her at this remark as she walked out of the room. Draco looked around and realized for the first time that he was the only one in the room.

"Hey, Erica? Why am I in time-out from the rest of the team?" Draco said as he tossed the binder on the floor to make room for his head. "What's the estimated body count on this one?"

"It'll be at least one more if you don't keep my office clean, Malfoy," she said as she re-entered to find him nearly asleep at his desk.

^___^

"Potter, you're team leader on alpha." Harry was greeted as he walked in the door. Seven other men and two women who Harry had nearly become family with shifted their weight to look over at their new captain. Harry noticed three other men in the corner that he had never seen before but absolutely stank of M-I6.

"What are the suits doing here?" Harry asked as he picked up his binder as well as being handed a black duffel bag that normally held his gear. The Muggles and the Ministry very rarely worked together and when they did, it was normally because they were investigating each other or telling each other to 'Fuck off'.

"Muggle's the cause of this one. They insisted we let them in to the briefing," the Minister whispered back.

"So why are we dealing with a Muggle case?" The normal order was based on the offender. Muggle meant bobbies or M-I6, wizards was aurors.

"Victims a witch with a powerful family. Got us involved at the last minute. You gonna read your briefing or am I gonna hold your hand the whole time, Captain?"

Harry shook his head as he sat down and opened the binder. Harry's partner and long time friend, Seamus, sat down next to him. "Alright there, Potter?"

"Alright. Where's Malfoy? Isn't he normally supposed to be bitching by now?"

Seamus laughed. "Too right. He's heading Bravo team. Staying behind this one. Didn't you read your briefing yet?" Harry, frustrated with the constant referrals to the pages, flipped it open and only caught two words that made his stomach flip into his mouth.

Parkinson, Pansy.

^___^

"The victim and her small child have been missing since last Tuesday," the head of the M-I6 crew briefed as they drove to the scene in the back of their unmarked van. "Ransom note shows up Thursday. Reason for abduction, unknown. The kidnapper is not a 'taint' so you're just here to shut the family up," the man didn't even try to hide his disdain for the ten people they had to work with.

He handed each of them an earpiece before putting one on himself. "So we can communicate in the field," he said as if it was a new concept he had just invented himself. Luckily, telepathy was required training and they all shared a silent laugh at someone's silent remark of _"Those muggles think of everything, don't they?"_

"Now, the perpetrator is ours. Do not attempt to apprehend him yourselves. We've been tracking him down all week and we're not gonna lose this to you just because this broad is powerful." The man, who Harry didn't really care to even learn his name, began loading his fire arm. A bump in the road made him drop his bullets which rolled under the seat. Harry thankfully patted his pocket on his robes for the convenience of a wand.

Before long, they had pulled into a desolate area of the city and turned off their lights. Harry looked at his watch and became impatient that the drive, which still left them in London, had taken nearly twenty minutes.

_"I think how much time it saves just to be a wizard..._" someone said telling Harry he wasn't the only one irritated with the inconvenience of working with Muggles.

As the teams got out of the van, the muggle leader pulled Harry roughly to the side as if he was a small child acting up. "Just keep you're men in line and don't get in my way." Harry raised his eyebrow at the offending statement.

"We're here for Ms. Parkinson," was all he could bring himself to say to the man.

"If you see anything or anyone, you let us know and we'll take care of it."

"Yes, sir," Harry said to the mans back where his solute had become one with less fingers.

_"Hear that ladies and gents. If you see the 'bad-man' I want you to forget that you're Aurors and run crying to one of the dorks in black." _Harry heard the laughter of his companions ring in his head as they split up to search the deserted buildings. More than once, the static from his earpiece made Harry jump as he thought someone was sneaking up behind him. He had chosen to go down the left ally and was immediately glad he had. As the gunshots began to echo off the walls behind him, he contacted each of his team members and knew they had done just as they were told. Two had even returned to the van to be "surveillance" team.

"Suspect visual confirmed. He is armed, repeat armed. Shots fired."

_"What tipped you off?"_ Harry thought, forgetting he could be heard. Several people chuckled and Harry joined in momentarily until he smelled it. As he walked deeper into the alley, he could almost taste it's metallic flavor. Blood. And a lot of it. He turned around each corner, wand raised even knowing he wouldn't find the kidnapper there but feared for much worse. The ally began to narrow along with Harry's airway and he was forced to pull his robes over his mouth to block out the rancid scent he was following like a bloodhound on the hunt. He came to what he hoped would be the final bend but had to steady himself before he could turn it.

"Alpha Captain. Do you copy?" Harry shot a brick off the wall at the sudden voice.

"Copy." He said as he caught his breath and tried to swallow his heart.

"Suspect in custody. Returning to base."

"We haven't found Ms. Parkinson or the child," Harry said even as he feared he had.

"Not our problem. You want her, you find her. One less taint in the world. We got our man." Harry tried to calm the screams of protests from his crew but had to agree with each one.

_"I think I've found them,"_ Harry said, gulping on the sickening stench of flesh and threw his earpiece onto the ground_. "I'm gonna need help. Left ally from the van, all the way back."_

_"Copy, mate. On me way,"_ Seamus said.

Harry took one last breath as he counted to ten and then slowly turned the corner.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4 Teaser**

"Harry?" Ginny called as she rounded the corner to the bathroom door. She had heard him come in and the steam billowing out from under the door confirmed his return. She knocked, but found the door to be slightly open. "Harry, are you OK?" Ginny became uneasy when he didn't respond as there were no dirty clothes on the floor as was a trademark of his.

She sat for several seconds, silenced by the hissed of the showers storm. Slowly, she dared to open the curtain enough to peek through. "Oh my God," Ginny said as she covered her mouth in horror.


	4. Past pain

**CHAPTER 4 Past Pain**

**AN: This chapter contains talk of a graphic nature as well as scenes that may be disturbing. You have been warned. Thanks to everyone that has stuck by this story. I'd love to hear what you think.**

"Harry?" Ginny called as she rounded the corner to the bathroom door. She had heard him come in and the steam billowing out from under the door confirmed his return. She knocked, but found the door to be slightly open. "Harry, are you OK?" Ginny became uneasy when he didn't respond as there were no dirty clothes on the floor as was a trademark of his.

She sat for several seconds, silenced by the hissed of the showers storm. Slowly, she dared to open the curtain enough to peek through. "Oh my God," Ginny said as she covered her mouth in horror. Harry stood, still fully dressed in his robes, ankle deep in blood. He was tearing at his clothes to get them off only to find the layer underneath as saturated. The caked on blood had seemed to form itself to his very skin as he began madly scrubbing at his arms, leaving it nearly as red underneath as the puddle under his feet grew.

"Harry, are you OK? Do I need to get help?" She saw him shudder as he responded.

"It's not mine." Ginny sat on the edge of the shower, not bothered by the splashes of water that sprayed her clothes. She had taken this shower before. She knew he wouldn't want to be left alone. **(for those that don't remember or didn't read it, Ginny ended up covered in Harry's blood at one point and took a very similar shower in Skin Deep)**

Harry tipped his head back into the water and Ginny watched as his hair changed from deep maroon back to it's natural raven. As his skin returned to it's normal color, Harry slid down the wall, squatting in the bathtub as the water went from scarlet to clear. Ginny knew that not all the water on his face was coming from the faucet. She watched in silence until Harry's lips began to taint blue before ushering him into the bedroom.

"You gonna be OK?" Ginny asked, an hour and some hot cocoa later.

Harry half smiled and nodded slowly. "It's not me we need to worry about."

^__^

Hours later, as the moon rose in the sky, Ginny crept down the hall towards the second bedroom, a reluctant Harry in tow.

"I'm not gonna do this," Harry said, but Ginny gave him a dirty look as she half knocked on the door she was already opening.

"Draco...are you awake?" Ginny asked timidly as she flipped on the light. Draco tightened his eyes against the harsh intrusion and grunted in response. Ginny crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed and begun adjusting the sheets. "Draco, we really need to talk."

"Someone had better be dead," Draco said as he sleepily scratched his head.

Ginny blanched as she turned to Harry for help. He had leaned up against the door frame, head in hands. "Harry...?" Ginny prodded.

"God I need a drink," was all he could say. Draco turned in bed to glare at Harry.

"There better be more," he said as he sat up.

"I really think you need one too." Harry added as he walked back into the hallway. Draco stared at Ginny as if in disbelief than shrugged his shoulders and began looking for his shoes.

^__^

"Draco?"

"Bourbon."

"Harry?" Draco threw a coaster to get Harry's attention.

"What have you got?" Harry asked, unable to tear his eyes from the corner.

"Vodka, bourbon, whisky, tequila..."

"Sounds good," Harry began nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"Oookaay..." the waitress turned to Ginny. "And for you, mummie?" She reached down and, to Ginny's annoyance, rubbed her belly.

"How about a virgin sex on the the beach?" Draco asked, though no one seemed to find it funny.

"Pineapple juice. Thanks Gabby." The waitress began to walk away and Ginny screamed after her, "And cheese fries!" Gabby laughed as she nodded her understanding.

"Is this a fucking funeral or what?" Draco asked lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply.

"Can you bring the bottle?" Harry yelled after the waitress who turned around to get his new request. He grabbed Draco's pack off the table but before he even got it opened Ginny pulled it away.

"_You_ don't smoke," she said, scolding Harry, "and _you_ have a child now that doesn't need asthma." Ginny glared until he put out his cigarette which only increased his agitation for liquor.

"I hate muggle pubs," Draco said, turning to track down his order. "Hey doll, where's my bourbon?" he yelled to the girl behind the counter.

"Your fuckin' balls gonna be in it you talk to me like that again."

"You sayin' you wanna play with my balls?" Draco asked until a serving knife flew into the chair between his legs.

"Draco." Ginny turned his head to a table near the corner where the girl that took their order was standing. "That's Gabriella, our waitress. And that," she pointed to the knife wobbling on his seat, "is her twin Sybella. The first will put up with your bullshit, the second will castrate you then serve it to her customers."

"Good to know," Draco said, pulling the knife out of the wood. "You spend a lot of time in the pubs Gin?"

"No we happen to be friends with Gabby."

"She's married to Seamus," Harry sat motioning to his partner that sat drowning himself in the corner.

"God I thought the Irish knew how to hold their liquor." Draco nodded as his drink was set down in front of them.

"Seamus just told me," Gabby said wiping the tears from her cheeks. Harry made a quick leap out of his chair and walked Gabby back over to Seamus.

Draco looked across to where Ginny was hungrily eyeing Harry's whiskey as she sipped at her juice.

"Straight up, Gin, Hermione's OK?" Draco said clinking his ice around his cup.

"Oh my God, yes," Ginny said as she realized they had strung him along for too long. "No, she's fine. Didn't you go to the briefing today?" She gently took his hand which obviously worried him further.

"I went to work if that's what you mean."

"How did you do the paperwork if you didn't read the briefing?"

"Someone'll take care of it. 'Probly Harry." Draco said, nodding to where Harry was patting Seamus on the back.

"Draco, something happened today. Something bad."

"Obviously," Draco said, unable to look away from where two grown men sat comforting each other in public. "Ginny, what's going on?" Draco's voice seemed to slightly quiver.

"Draco," Ginny took a deep breath, "Pansy's dead."

"Oh God." Draco chuckled in relief. "You had me worried." Ginny stared incredulously at him as he finished his drink in one swig and reached to refill it. "Not that I don't care," Draco said, catching Ginny's stare, "I'm not heartless. That's sad. Really." Draco said, starting in on his second drink.

"She's not just dead," Harry said rejoining the group as he sat next to Ginny and placed a hand on her shaking knee. "She was murdered."

"Someone's wife come home early?" Draco said laughing to himself. Disgusted, Ginny got up and joined Seamus.

"Her husband did it. Muggle born, didn't know she was a witch."

"How could you not know?"

"Draco, this is serious. He slaughtered her. Gutted her and skinned her like a fucking animal." Harry was shaking as he reached for the bottle. "He left her in an ally when he heard us coming. I tried to...she didn't even have a face anymore. There was nothing I could..." Harry took a shot before he could continue. He was glad to see that Draco seemed to sense the seriousness of the situation. "She stopped breathing in my arms. That's when I heard it." The memory nearly brought Harry to tears. "He slaughtered her in front of her son. He was covered in her...he couldn't even tell me his name. We took him to the Ministry, cleaned him up. He's still there, waiting to be picked up."

Draco began shaking his head as he polished a third drink and nearly a fourth.

"He's nine."

"Don't say it."

"He's a blond."

"Damn it Potter. I can't do this right now." Draco stood and shoved the table, knocking over the bottles. "I have a different life now. Hermione and the baby and...she would have told me. She would have come after the estate. She..." Draco was slammed with memories of Harry and Ginny's wedding and all of the things that Pansy had yelled after him as he walked away that now made a lot more sense. "God damn it Pansy," he said, much more subdued. "He's not mine."

"I've seen him, Draco. He's a Malfoy." Draco closed his eyes at what he knew to be the truth.

"Damn it." Draco kept repeating as he shook his head in his hands. Ginny came over to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "What am I gonna tell Hermione?"

**AN: Just again for those that may not remember, at the end of Skin Deep at Harry and Ginny's wedding Pansy attempted to talk to Draco and screamed at him as he walked away that she would "take him for everything he was worth" and that "he owed her". There are few mentions to Skin Deep for those that didn't read it, but it might be worth checking out if you like my style as this one goes up since it is complete. Hope I haven't scared anyone away. **

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 Teaser**

Each floor that lit up on the lift made Draco's stomach drop deeper. The doors popped open signaling their arrival on the maternity floor and the sounds of hurried footsteps and crying newborns filled the air. Draco's son, _his second son_ the thought crept into his head, might be one of those tiny voices that cried. They had nothing to cry about. No worries. Not one of them had to worry about loosing the only woman they had ever cared about.


	5. The Malfoy Family

**Chapter 5 The Malfoy Family**

**AN: Thanks so much for all of your support. Please let me know what you think so far and of this new twist. :)**

Draco lit his fourth cigarette with his third as he stood outside the hospital doors. Ginny and Harry stood just inside whispering to each other. Talking about 'him'. Some kid, he didn't even know his name, that they all just _knew_ was his kid. Just because he had once fucked his mother, now he was supposed to be his dad? He had never wanted kids, to settle down, and now in less than twenty-four hours he had two sons, neither of which he knew by name.

"Damn it," he cursed as he flicked his cigarette. "Fuck," he screamed at the heavens which only brought more whispers. _Well, fuck it,_ Draco thought. Only one persons opinion mattered. Besides, he could always refuse to take him if that's what she wanted. After all, he didn't even know the kid.

Each floor that lit up on the lift made Dracos stomach drop deeper. The doors popped open signaling their arrival on the maternity floor and the sounds of hurried footsteps and crying newborns filled the air. Dracos son, _his second son_ the thought crept into his head, might be one of those tiny voices that cried. They had nothing to cry about. No worries. Not one of them had to worry about losing the only woman they had ever cared about.

He stood in front of the door and quickly turned. "She's gotta be sleeping. She's had a long day."

"Draco?" Hermiones voice filtered into the hall.

"Damn it," he whispered as he turned back to the door.

"We're gonna let you be. We'll be out here if you need us," Ginny said grabbing Harry's hand.

"I won't be able to call for help if she's strangling me." Draco turned and walked into the darkness of the room.

"What are you doing here?!" Hermione winced as she attempted to sit up. Her voice was furious but she reached out her arms in welcome. "I thought I sent you away." It looked as if she might cry as he crossed timidly towards her. "I'm so glad you came back. I've been missing you." He leaned forward to kiss her but was swatted away. "God Draco did you swallow a pub? And you've been smoking, haven't you? I thought you were trying to quit." Draco stood up, confused by the hormonal creature he almost recognized as Hermione. "Well don't you have anything to say for yourself?" She finally began crying. "You don't even care that you left me and then they took my baby away and I've only seen him and hour ago when they wanted me to feed him and they're bringing him back in an hour and I haven't even slept and you don't even think I'm beautiful anymore."

Draco stood dumb struck at the wave of information before reaching over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she sobbed. "That's how we got here in the first place."

"Well I didn't get the warning about keeping my arms inside before stepping on this coaster." Draco quipped as he casually flicked his muggle lighter inside his pocket.

"That's not the only thing you better keep inside," Hermione said, tenderly folding her arms over her shrinking belly.

"You know what? Maybe this is a bad time. I've had a bit of a shock..." Draco was cut off as Hermione became obviously more irritated.

"Did you pass a living, screaming, suckling human being from your uterus today?" Draco turned longingly towards the door. "I'm sorry. You must really have had a bad day."

Rethinking his position, Draco took a seat and propped his feet on the over-the-bed table that contained Hermione's necessities just as a soft knock came to the door.

"Hermione?" the nurse asked as she stuck her head around the door, looking directly at Draco. "Everything alright in here?"

"No actually." Hermione stated, looking at the floor as if ashamed. The nurse flashed Draco a dirty look.

"Your heartbeat keeps rising. _Anything _I can do to help?" She emphasised on 'anything' as she shot Draco another dirty look.

"Actually, I'm having a lot of pain...there." Hermione said, nodding her head as she moved her hand lower on her stomach.

"Well dear, you're not gonna feel splendid after that," she chuckled, pulling a button from under the bed. "That's why God invented codeine right after inventing childbirth." She pushed the button and helped Hermione lay down and clipped the button on her shirt. "Every ten minutes, as needed, and prepare yourself for the best sleep of your life."

"But the baby..." Hermione attempted to sit up but wasn't able, and suddenly didn't seem to care.

"Enjoy the last sleep you'll have in eighteen years. We'll take care of the little guy." She looked again at Draco as if he was now acceptable. "You must be the father." She nodded again at Hermione before walking to the door. "Just ring, I'm here all night," she said as she closed the door.

"She's a little creepy," Draco said taking out his lighter and sparking the flame.

"She hasn't had her hand up your vagina," Hermione giggled as she motioned him over. "I think she likes me," she burst out laughing, "I'll be here all night." She took Draco's hand and pulled him down beside her. "I'm sorry," she kissed the top of his head, "why was your day bad, love?"

^___^

Harry and Ginny turned from the nursery as Hermione's door opened and closed as the nurse exited.

"You think she killed him?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Not yet. No body bag." Ginny giggled as she turned back, trying to locate Draco's tiny mini-me. She was startled when a high pitched squeal made her turn around as two chubby hands found their way to her stomach.

"Do you need help checking in?" the nurse from Hermione's room asked.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked trying to back away from her wandering hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were here to..." she seemed suddenly embarrassed. "So when are you due?"

"Not for three more months," Ginny said, trying to make it obvious she was done with the conversation. "Harry?" Ginny said turning and holding her stomach.

"You're perfect," Harry said placing his hand on her tummy.

"She thought I was due! I'm humongous," Harry gently kissed the top of her head.

"They're so small," Harry said staring at the tiny creatures on display before him.

"Not ours. It's probably the worlds only twenty pound newborn." Ginny sulked as she cuddled into Harry.

"But those are _real_ people." Harry said as if in total awe.

Ginny began with 'yeah', before a startling thought came to her mind. "Harry, have you never seen a baby before?" She almost laughed at his look of wonder.

"Of course I have," Harry said as he pressed his hands against the glass. "On the telly and in the streets," he laughed. "I was the youngest thing allowed in the Dursley home. I've never seen one be so small. And wrinkly."

Ginny laughed, but deep inside, somewhere around her womb, Ginny found this realization a little unnerving.

^___^

"Do you remember Pansy?" Draco asked as he tried to stay awake while Hermione stroked his hair. "Ouch," he cried out as she 'accidently' got caught in his hair.

"May I remind you your son's less than twenty four hours old and you're bringing up your old girlfriend."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, she's dead."

"Dead?! Are you sure?"

"You'll have to ask Harry to be certain but I wouldn't do it without a bottle of Jack nearby. He's the one who found her."

"That's horrible," Hermione seemed to think the situation over. "Why was Harry with Pansy?"

"It was a work thing. Her husband murdered her." The room grew silent except for the hum of the medical devices around them.

"Is that why you had a bad day?" Hermione asked timidly.

"God no. We can't even be 'over' cause we never started. She was an easy mistake."

Hermione seemed to breath easier. "Draco, I know this isn't how you saw your life, but you gave me the most incredible gift today. This is one of the happiest days of my life. I hoped you could share it with me."

"I have to be honest with you, 'Mine. I did not see my life this way. I'm trying to figure out the spell you cast that keeps me here," he chuckled at her irritated glare. "Not that I'm not happy about it," he kissed her cheek, diminishing some of her anger. "There's been a lot of things going through my head today, but, wherever it wonders, my thoughts keep coming back to you and our baby."

"We have a son, Draco," Hermione said, placing a hand up to her lips. Another soft knock came to the door.

"Hermione?" the nurse entered, holding a fussing bundle. "I know I told you you could have a night off, but your son disagrees. He won't accept the bottle and he's acting awfully hungry." Draco chuckled. The nurse shot him what was becoming her special look for him as she reached for Hermione's wrist band.

"Don't know why you're checking the name. He's refusing fake nipples? Gotta be my kid." Hermione couldn't hide the smile as she reached up for the baby, however the nurse pulled back.

"Are you sure?" she said, checking the babies band against Hermione's. "Do you and your baby have different last names?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to chuckle. "Yes. It's Malfoy right? Blond hair, cocky smile?" Hermione began untying her gown.

"Great taste in breasts?" Draco added as Hermione exposed herself to the whimpering baby.

The nurse rolled her eyes as she began to walk out of the room. "Call when you're ready to go to sleep, Mrs. Weasley."

"Mrs. Weasley?" Draco said, standing up. "That reminds me. I better leave before your husband shows up."

The nurse turned around quickly, a look of shock on her face.

"Sit down you smart-ass," Hermione said trying to adjust the baby into position.

"I just hope Ron comes home soon so you can sign the divorce papers. Then he can bugger off to wherever he damn well wants too." Draco seemed uncomfortable as the baby began nursing.

"He still needs a name," Hermione said, stroking the baby's fine hair. "Do you want a jr?"

Draco snorted, "And curse him with the name 'Draco'? He's already gonna be made fun of when kids find out he's still nursing in secondary school. "

"What?" Hermione laughed, pulling herself away from the baby who immediately began crying.

"If my mother had a rack like yours, _I'd_ still be nursing." He ducked as Hermione threw the baby's pacifier at him.

"You are such a horn-dog." Hermione laughed, irritating the baby once more.

"The kids had a rough day, would you stop making him beg?" For a moment, Draco had almost forgotten he had had a rough day as well as he enjoyed their first real 'family' moment.

Hermione noticed his quick change in mood. "Is there something you need to talk about?" she asked, knowing his tendency to keep his emotions secret.

Draco looked away then quickly back. "I have a son," he said point-blank.

"Fully aware," Hermione responded, referring to the slurping sound emitting from her chest.

"No, not that one," Draco ran a hand roughly through his hair as he began flicking his lighter again.

"OK, now I'm confused."

"Pansy...had a son." Draco looked at the floor. "Pansy...and I...had a son." His voice had become weaker as if he had to say the words but didn't want her to hear.

Several seconds crept by in which Hermione stared blankly at the baby in her arms. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, clearly trying to remain calm.

"I swear to you, until Harry found him tonight, I didn't know. She never said one damn thing to me," he continued staring at the floor, his voice barely audible.

"Draco, this is horrible," she said lifting the baby up to her shoulder cradling his tiny head.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione wasn't even positive that's what he said.

"No Draco, I'm sorry. You never got to even see him?"

"I don't even know his name."

"How old was he?" Hermione asked after another long pause.

"Nine."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief through her saddened expression. Nine years ago meant at Hogwarts. Not recently.

"Did you just say 'was he'? Draco asked, finally looking up.

"Well, wasn't he...with Pansy...isn't he...?" Hermione stuttered, unable to think of a child dying.

"This may sound selfish, but if he was, I wouldn't be telling you. No reason getting myself in trouble for nothing."

"Draco!" Hermione shrieked, startling the newborn into crying. "That's morbid," she said quieter trying to comfort the baby. "So what's going to happen to him?" she asked, already assuming the answer.

"Harry's told me he's at the Ministry, waiting to be claimed."

"Like he's a piece of luggage?! He's probably scared out of his mind."

"I don't want you to think there are not other options," Draco said crossing to sit on the edge of her bed. "Pansy's parents are still around, and if not, there's the whole Black family tree. And if none of them want him..."

"Draco," Hermione interrupted, "he's not a lost puppy either. He's your child," she looked down at her now sleeping baby, "You wouldn't just abandon him, would you?"

Draco choked on any words that came, unsure of which 'he' she meant. "Are you saying I should go get him?"

"It wouldn't be right if you didn't."

"That means he lives with us, we have two kids," Draco looked at the floor. "Can we do this?"

"Together."

"We can't send him back," Draco said, more serious then Hermione wanted to see.

"Draco, send Ginny in here to help me and get Harry to make sure you get there OK," she sounded as if she'd made up her mind. "I can leave here in two hours and then we can all go home together."

^___^

Draco shook as the Ministry official came back into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, the DNA test confirms it. The child is yours."

Draco nodded in silence, not showing the least bit of surprise.

"Now, the Minister has issued him a new passport based on his birth records," he slid the maroon bound book across the table to Draco, "and this envelope contains his birth certificate, Ms. Parkinson's death certificate, so you can prove you have custody since you're not on the birth certificate, his possessions and everything they could salvage of hers." Draco picked up the flat envelope, not wanting to open it to see what meager things described nine years of the young boys entire life. "now, at this point, it appears that she didn't leave a will, meaning anyone who wants to fight your right to have custody, can. We've contacted everyone in his family and the good news is, so far, it appears no one wants him." Harry stared open mouthed as the man realized how heartless the statement had sounded. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized.

"Wait, did you say her possessions are in there?" Harry asked reaching for the envelope. "Don't they need the evidence?"

"There isn't gonna be a trial," the man whispered as if afraid he'd upset Draco. "Man claimed she bewitched him, made him do it. He's sleeping cozy in his bed tonight."

"You've gotta be bull-shitting me!" Harry and the man began arguing about the present political state that was rotting the planet, when Draco slammed his fists on the table.

"Do we have to do this now?" Draco stood pulling his cloak from the chair. "Can we just go, Potter?"

The man nodded in agreement. "I'm sure it's been a long night. I'll just go get him."

Draco breathed harder as his footsteps faded.

"Do you wanna know his name?" Harry asked, holding up the envelope. Draco just shrugged.

"Might help," he muttered as the footsteps returned, followed by a slower, lighter step.

"Simon," Harry said, "I saw his birth certificate."

"Then you already know more about him than I do."

"Simon," the man said, ushering in a small, frail looking boy who looked at least two years older than Draco knew him to be. "This is Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. You're gonna go home with them." The man crossed to Draco and whispered in his ear. "Hasn't said a word since we found him. Looks perfectly healthy though. Send an owl if you have any questions," and just like that, Draco had a second son. The man left the room as the young boy turned to watch him go.

"We were friends of your mum," Harry offered as he sat in a chair next to the shivering child, "We're really sad about what happened to her too, so if you need to, you can talk to us."

Draco could find nothing else to do but nod in agreement as he stared at the miniature replica of his youth. He could see what Harry meant by 'he's a Malfoy.' He had the same high forehead Draco shared with his father, the same proud chin, the same platinum hair. And, Draco swallowed, it appeared, the same hatred burning in his stone grey eyes.

^___^

The party traveled in silence, even handing over their travel documents, Draco fumbling with two new passports to hand over, barely speaking unless necessary. Draco continually had to look over his shoulder to make sure Simon was following. Through all the introductions he remained silent, not even seeming to blink. Hermione had become nearly as quiet after seeing him, unsure what to say.

They reached the front door, Draco ripping off what appeared to be another letter from Viktor before turning to Simon. "If you get lost, you live in seven. Not like there's anywhere to go."

Draco fumbled with the keys momentarily before finally unlatching the door and flinging it open. The whole party stood, frozen in the open door frame. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6 Teaser**

With the clink of plates and voices of over twenty people in the tiny kitchen, it seemed the Great Hall had been reinvented in the small home. Harry sat back, trying to hear all of the conversations he could. The family had never had so many things to discuss and Harry had interest in all of them.


	6. A Little Guy Talk

**Chapter 6 A little guy talk**

**AN: A few people have commented, wondering why no one has bothered to fight back yet. I promise you, they will, but for now, they are hoping to avoid a war at all costs. You have to remember that Voldemort wasn't that far off. I did edit the first chapter, adding a few sentences to explain a little more about why they are all being so "docile" about all of this so hopefully that at least helps. Just know that it's fear driving all of their decisions and if you have any questions feel more than free to ask. Some may be addressed later on while others may need to be addressed farther. Just let me know what you're thinking and I'll do my best to fill in the blanks (or make repairs if necessary). This chapter contains scenes which may be disturbing as well as talk of a sexual nature. ;)**

Hermione took two timid steps into the living room, breathing heavily as if beginning to cry. "Ron? What are you doing here?"

Ron stood from where he'd been playing gobstones with Jasper and Charles, the nephews he'd never met, easily three inches taller and much stronger looking, pushing his long ginger hair out of his eyes.

"No one seems to have gotten my post," he half smiled as he realized everyone was still staring at him in disbelief. Draco turned to Harry and Ginny, noticing for the first time that Ginny had their baby. He pulled his blanket higher around him, trying to hid his blond wisps. Ginny was looking anxiously between her best friend and her brother and didn't seem to notice the action, but Draco caught the inquisitive eyes of Simon.

"Can't say that we did mate," Harry stepped forward trying to push Ginny past the front porch.

"S'what you get for using American muggle post," he chuckled nervously as Fred and George descended the stairs, both looking exhausted.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione resubmitted her question, though sounding a little less apprehensive.

"They released me. Said I was sane again," he nervously laughed. "Said I was safe to return to society. Um, but it's kinda complicated," he reached up and ran his hand through his hair, pursing his lips together in his trademark expression, I got a letter from the Ministry saying I'm supposed to...um...live here now." He braced himself for the outrage that was sure to come but nearly died at what happened next.

Hermione hugged him, hard, and told him she was glad to see him.

Fred and George said they had just rearranged their boys room so Ron could have a bed in there, until they could figure something else out. When Draco introduced Simon, to many open mouthed stares, they returned up the stairs with groans to figure out another bed.

"I'm gonna go show him around," Draco nodded to Simon as he questioningly eyed Hermione as he walked past her.

"It's good to see you, Ron," Harry said as he walked up and hugged him, clapping him on the back. "I've been missing you."

"Bloody 'ell, Harry," Ron looked up happily to Ginny. "I've missed you too mate. What did they do to you?" He stopped and tilted his head, really seeing Ginny for the first time. "More importantly, what did you do to my baby sister?" He slugged Harry across the shoulder. "You two breed like fucking rabbits or what?" He nodded towards the baby in Ginnys' arms.

"Oh," Hermione said realizing Ron's mistake, "that's not Ginny's..."

"And why is Draco living here?" he whispered more softly as everyone waited for realization to come. "Really?" he asked, realization dawning on his face. "Wow," Hermione bit her lip as she took the baby gently from Ginny's arms.

"Ron I..." Hermione began, not sure where to end. He put up his hand in protest.

"Please, Hermione," he said quietly as he reached over to take a look at the wiggling baby, "you don't owe me anything. I promise," he laughed as the baby sneezed. "That's incredible. I really am happy for you."

Hermione smiled as she sat down on the couch, obviously bracing her nerves for the next big shock to come.

"But, I'm confused," Ron said sitting next to Hermione. "I thought Malfoy was gay."

**(AN: For those that didn't read Skin Deep, or forgot some of it, you have to remember that the last time that Ron saw Harry he was still emotionless, unfeeling and robotic. He didn't know that they found out what was wrong with him and fixed it. Also, the reason that Ron got so upset with Hermione that he ended up beating her until Draco intervened, which led to Ron being sent off to Anger Management Therapy, (after he was picked up and questioned by the Ministry) was that she didn't believe him that Draco was making passes at him. (Part of Draco's plan to break Ron so that he could swoop in and steal Hermione).**

^___^

After the excitement of three new family members died a little, Harry found himself alone with Ron in the kitchen, Draco with Simon, Hermione with the baby, and Ginny upstairs napping. Fred, George, Katie and Angelina had taken their boys out to practice to be Beaters in the field behind their house, so the task of fixing dinner for twelve had fallen on Harry. So far, he'd made a bowl of fruit.

"Any thoughts?" Harry said, tipping the bowl towards him.

"Several, but not about dinner," Ron laughed at their hopeless situation. "Harry, can we talk?"

"Of course," Harry sat his feet up on the chair next to him and pulled an apple from the bowl.

"Had a lot of thinking time in the last..." he seemed to be counting time, "three years, wow. I made a lot of mistakes in the past, hurt a lot of people, lost a lot of friends," Ron nodded towards where Hermione sat in the living room.

"You didn't loose her," Harry began, but stopped at Ron's raised eyebrow.

"But it's OK," Ron added quickly, "well it's not, but I think I've learned a lot about me. I couldn't deal with my parents, you know," he nodded at the sleeping portraits at the far side of the table. "Didn't trust anyone, couldn't be happy even though I married one of my best friends, you know what I'm saying?" Harry gave him an incredulous glance over his apple as he took another bite. "Yeah, I thought you might." The two boys laughed as if they were back in school. They both stopped and Harry began searching for something else to curb his appetite. He stared at his watch with bloodshot eyes as the hands went in and out of focus as he realized he hadn't slept in over thirty hours. The thought made him yawn and he laughed as he saw it pass over to Ron.

"Gonna take awhile to get used to the time change," Ron said, noticing his watch was still set wrong.

"You were in the States?" Harry asked, trying to stay awake by throwing grapes into the air and attempting to catch them.

"Yeah, some God forsaken spit-hole called Utah." He whistled as he rolled a finger around his ear. "Crazies."

Harry smiled as his head nodded forward. "I'm sorry mate," he said pulling his head back up. "Wicked day."

"I can take care of dinner," Ron offered standing up and pulling out his wand, "you just sit there and stop ruining your appetite. Well anyway," he said conjuring a pot of something sweet smelling and turned to begin the bread slicing itself, "I just started trying to put the pieces together."

"Which piece did you put where, Ron?" Harry said, nearly half asleep, a grape almost making it to his lips.

"All right, wrong time to enter," Draco said from the doorway, startling them both into dropping what they were holding. Harry instinctively jumped up, making positive he felt his wand against his leg in case of trouble.

"Chill out, Potter. It's just me." Draco stepped up to the table and selected a banana from the depleting bowl.

"I know," Harry stepped even more between Ron and Draco.

"We good, Weasley?" Draco said, sitting down at the table and peeling his fruit.

"If you can forgive me for what I've done," Ron said, obviously sincere.

"You serious?" Draco said stopping mid bite. "You do realize I did, and still am, fucking your wife?"

"Well, you don't need to say it like that but, yes. I couldn't expect her to wait for me after what I had put her through. You better just make her happy." Harry and Draco stared in disbelief.

"Is that the therapy talking?" Draco said after a long pause.

"Probably," Ron said starting to stir the stew again.

"So," Harry searched for a change of topic, "where's Simon?"

"Sleeping with your wife," Draco tipped his banana towards Harry. "Would have slept with yours," he nodded towards Ron, "but she already had a Malfoy sucking on her tit."

"Draco!" Harry shot in warning.

"Glad to see at least one person hasn't changed," Ron said, searching for a pitcher.

"He's kinda taking the fun out of this," Draco said finishing his banana. "So go ahead. You were putting pieces places..."

Ron looked around quickly towards Draco. "Speaking of," he said, "I thought you were gay?"

Harry spewed bits of his second apple across the table and began coughing. "What?!" Draco laughed as he recalled past events to a confused Harry.

"I can't believe you didn't figure out I was scamming on your squirrel." Draco couldn't help but continue laughing.

"Well, you were pretty convincing," it was Harrys turn to laugh as Draco couldn't decide if this was a compliment or not.

"I actually owe you one for that. I realized that I wasn't being true to myself, I was just following what I thought I was supposed to do." Harry stared as Draco began chuckling again.

"So have you been putting pieces together or receiving new pieces?"

Now both Harry and Ron looked confused.

"He just came out," Draco directed towards Harry who still looked confused. "As gay," he finished.

"I know what 'coming out' means..." Harry began but was interrupted.

"And are you a giver or a taker?" he asked Ron who blushed nearly as deep red as his hair. "Do you like bottoms or tops?"

"I know what you mean," Ron said coming to the table as if going to share something only they were privy to. "If you must know, I'm still somewhat of a virgin in that area. It still freaks me out a little. I mean I think I know what I want but I'm still a little scared of it."

"With good reason," Draco said. "The first time kinda sucks." Harry once again began choking and decided to give up on eating.

"You've...tried it," Ron said reluctantly sitting himself down beside Harry to be right across from Draco.

"A few times. Back at school. Never even once thought I was gay," he answered to the questioning glares, "but sex is sex and when you like something, lines blur so you can get it. And trust me, Ron, after you get through the first couple times, the hardest part is not cumming in five seconds with someone directly knocking your prostate, am I right Potter?" He gave Harry a smirk as Ron glanced over at Harry who now also matched Ron's hair. "I do believe Ginny has obliged on a couple occasions, and it's fucking unbelievable, right Potter?" Harry seemed almost ashamed to nod his yes. "Don't be a pussy, Potter. If it feels good it doesn't make you gay to experiment. But once you've had a dick in your mouth, then I think you might have to consider a lifestyle change. And listen Weasley," he leaned in closer, "Do yourself a favor, mate, and prepare yourself before hand, whether this whole 'gay' thing works out or not, you'll be glad you did."

"Prepare?" Ron asked, looking like he was willing to do anything he was asked.

Harry looked around as if praying someone would interrupt them. "Work on your control. Make yourself hold out. Get to the point then don't let yourself cum. It'll make anything you do last longer, and trust me, male or female, they'll appreciate it."

"Well, how are you supposed to do that?" Harry asked, suddenly interested in the conversation again.

"Think of something to stop yourself, the last thing in the world that would make you horny."

"What do you think about?" Ron asked, as if he was taking notes on the subject.

"Potter." Draco said, smirking again.

Harry flipped Draco off as Ron leaned in closer. "Well what if they want me on top?" Ron began blushing again.

"Then it's just like taking a girls virginity. Lucky bastard," Draco added summoning a butterbeer from the fridge.

"That's not something I've done either," Harry thought Ron might explode he was becoming so red.

"That's right. Granger wasn't a virgin when you two started was she?" He added a quick nod towards Harry that luckily only he seemed to catch. "Virgin's some of the best tail you can catch." Draco said taking a long swig of his drink. "Kinda glad we gotta wait a bit after the baby, so she can tighten up a bit again." Harry was getting irritated with Draco's increasingly cocky attitude.

"You like waiting far in between sex?" Harry asked getting up from the table.

"Only when I have to," Draco said nearly finishing off the rest of the bottle.

"Well I can help you with that," he said as he walked towards the living room door. "Hermione?" Harry said, faking anxiety. Draco thought half a second before jumping the table after Harry, but he was too late. "Did you know that Draco has to think of me right before he cums?" Harry had barely gotten the words out when he was jumped from behind. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the extremely confused look on Hermione's face.

^___^

With the clink of plates and voices of over twenty people in the tiny kitchen, it seemed the Great Hall had been reinvented in the small home. Harry sat back, trying to hear all of the conversations he could. The family had never had so many things to discuss and Harry had interest in all of them.

"Now, I heard that muggle Dr's make you wait for pain meds. Is that true?" Katie was asking Hermione as Katie cooed over the baby.

"Oh Merlin. They made me dilate with hardly anything for hours. I thought my uterus was..." Harry decided he didn't need to know anything else about Hermione's uterus, and turned his attention elsewhere.

"Daddy? Jasper an me's twins too, huh?" Charlie was trying to pull Fred's attention away from Ron, but kept being shot down. "We're both this many and two boys," he was showing three fingers to Simon who stirred his stew acting less interested in his food then in what the young boys had to say. Harry couldn't help but feel bad for the poor kid whose eyes kept moving around each member of the family had had just been forced into.

He heard his name on the other end of the table and turned to see Draco desperately trying to get Hermione's attention.

"You don't understand, he didn't tell you the whole story..."

Hermione interrupted him by placing a hand on his lips. "Draco, I don't care if you have fantasies about Harry, but please stop interrupting us," she started to laugh as she shoved an entire piece of toast into his mouth which he rubbed the crumbs off his lips onto her neck, nibbling the nape of it as she giggled. Even though the two largest tests to their relationship sat just at the other end of the table, Harry was glad to see the two of them looking so lovingly into each others eyes. He was about ready to leave when he saw a sight that made his stomach drop. Ginny was holding onto her stomach, sheet white, and shaking.

"Ginny, you alright?" Harry got up and walked around the table to take her hand.

"I can't do it," she said rubbing the top of her belly. "I've only seen one baby born ever and it was my aunts at St. Mungos. She didn't feel anything. I can't do this the muggle way," she nodded towards Hermione, "she said...it's too much. Harry, I've changed my mind. I can't do this." Harry was unsure what to say, but never really one for words anyway, only one thing came to mind.

"It's a little late Gin," she pushed him away but he wrapped his hands around her tightly, "but I'll be there, and there's nothing I've seen that you can't do." He kissed her softly. "Plus," he looked over as the baby began fussing, "this," he rubbed her belly, "becomes that." She nodded, but still looked uneasy.

^___^

Later that night, after three kids and Ron had all been tucked into their newly configured bedroom, Harry and Ginny lay next to the room, whispering in bed.

"It's gonna be OK, baby," Harry said rolling towards Ginny and propping himself up.

"Your parts over," she said laughing as she felt how far her stomach rose off the bed. "Your only job is to get things in there, not back out." She reached up to his face pulling him into a kiss. "It's just not possible. It's just gonna stay in there. Hear that, baby?" Ginny got a strange look on her face before breaking out into a smile. She grabbed for Harry's hand, placing it on her stomach. "Did you feel that?" she asked, tearing up. "I think the baby's kicking."

Harry's expression quickly changed as a soft cry floated down the hall. "What's that?"

"It's just Hermione's baby."

"Why's he crying again? Is he OK?" Harry was sincerely worried as he sat up in the bed.

"That's just what babies do. They get hungry, or tired, or bored," she smiled at his worried expression. "Better get used to it. At least that one's all the way down the hall," she giggled as his worry changed again.

"Is it still moving?" Harry asked putting his hand back on her stomach.

"It did a second ago...I think it's sleeping." Ginny whispered as if she might wake the baby.

"Well at least someone gets to sleep in this house," Harry said as the cries got louder.

Ginny sat up, as if straining to hear, and placed a hand on Harry's chest. "Harry? Do you hear something?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I hear the sounds of me castrating Draco if he doesn't get that baby quiet."

"One: I'm gonna remember you said that, and two: babies, at least newborns, don't say 'mummy' as they cry."

As if in response to Ginny's concern, a knock came to the door.

"Harry, Ginny, you up?" Ron asked, a look of sheer concern on his face. "I need someones help. Now."

^___^

Harry, followed closely by Ron and Ginny, threw open the door to the room next to theirs just as the screaming became more insistent. Simon was laying on his bed, eyes wide and mouth open as wave after wave of terrified screams flowed from his chest.

"Oh my God," Ginny said covering her mouth as she started crying.

"Go get Draco," Harry said, ushering her out of the room.

"He won't even respond," Ron said. "He just started screaming. I didn't know what to do." Ron was beginning to shake nearly as bad as the young boy in the bed.

Ginny was met mid-hall as the open door allowed Simon's screams to penetrate every corner of the house. Draco nearly ran into her in the dark as every door in the hallway flung open. "It's Simon," was all she had to say. Hermione was trying to cover herself with a blanket as she continued to nurse and was obviously struggling, so Ginny accompanied her back to the bedroom as Draco, not even caring he was down to his boxers, ran towards the end of the hall.

When he entered the door he saw that Harry had gotten to his knees, trying to calm down Simon who was now only screaming incoherent phrases. He had begun sweating but as Draco touched his arm, he felt ice cold.

"Simon," Draco said, trying to sound fatherly, "tell me what he looked like." Harry shot him a suspicious look before seeming to catch on.

"Ron, go get a bottle. One with a lid," Harry said softly as he looked down on Simon who had curled into a fetal position. "You sure about this?" Harry asked even softer. "He's only a child."

Draco began to nod as two pops filled the room as Fred and George apparated in to claim their, until now, forgotten children. The two boys sat crying in the corners of their beds until they leapt into their fathers arms. "Sorry, mates," the twins said as they picked up the boys and disaparated out of the room.

"What did he look like," Draco repeated, summoning his wand from the bedroom with Harry's. Simon closed his eyes firm against the memory he was being forced to remember.

"What's the jar for?" Ron asked, returning with a ketchup jar that had been rinsed clean, making sure the top still latched by turning it in his hand.

"He's going to surface the memory of last night," Harry said excepting the jar and turning the lid himself. "Make him relive the details, and pull them all. It's something we do at work for eyewitnesses so we have the evidence but they don't have to remember."

Draco had continued asking Simon questions, probing for details, as Simon's screams became hoarser. He was suddenly taken by a fit of coughing just as Draco asked him what 'he' had done to her.

Angelina furiously swept into the room and rolled Simon to his side, slowing the cough but returning his screaming. The corners of his mouth became blood tinged as each scream increased the damage to his throat.

"You're gonna send him into shock you keep this up much longer," Angelina scolded wrapping Simon in his sweat soaked blanket and searching for another.

"He can take it," Draco said, concerning Harry and Angie with the coolness in his voice. "Simon," he nearly demanded, "you know he killed her. He murdered her, right in front of you. You will _never_ see her again because he took her from you. He left you here, alone, just because he was selfish." Harry had to wonder if Draco was even sure who he was talking about anymore. "I want you to hate him. Wish he was dead. See yourself strangling him with your bear hands until the light disappears from him the same way he made you watch hers."

"Draco?" Hermione whispered from the doorway, shaking her head, tears streaming down her face. Angie seemed to be the only one who noticed she was there.

"He can't feel that hate. I'm pulling that too." Draco said matter of factly as he put his wand to his young sons temple. "He's too young to live for revenge."

**AN: Another SD reference. Draco saw his father kill his mother during the final battle and he chased him down and killed him for it. He knows what he's talking about. **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7 Teaser**

The entire party turned their heads as they thought they heard Ginny cry out, but when they didn't hear anything else they continued eating.


	7. Morning Edition

**Chapter Seven: Morning Edition**

**AN: I must apologize for the lateness of my post. I have had some laptop problems followed by Best Buy problems and finally got it back. I honestly didn't know that I was this far behind either 0_o. I solemnly swear I will do better in the future. **

**This chapter contains several non main character deaths and a dark undertone throughout. Way to come back to the story right....**

After Draco pulled the silvery mist and Hermione used her new found ability to plant a new memory so Simon would at least know why he was there, the first rays of the sun had actually long ago shined. So, as the noise of breakfast being prepared rose up the stairs, many exhausted faces descended them. No one looked more haggard then Hermione as she bounced her newborn in one arm while sipping coffee in the other.

"When do you think you'll name the little love?" Molly was cooing over the baby from behind Hermione's shoulder.

"Two days after my brain wakes up," Hermione said only half smiling.

"Look who's up," Ginny said entering the kitchen with Simon, his matted hair and a small amount of dried blood in the cracks of his lips the only evidence of the night before.

"Draco?" Ginny asked as she entered behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Draco looked quickly around the kitchen as he rubbed his head. "Gin, it's too early for these philosophical games."

"No. I mean in this kitchen," she yawned, "Harry got called into work hours ago."

"Maybe I killed the little wanker that tried to wake me," Draco stretched and everyone was forced to suppress a giggle as Simon, unintentionally, did the same.

"Hand me the paper, Drake," Fred said as he wiped marmalade from his sons hair for the third time. He licked the sticky substance from off his fingers as he accepted the paper that was slid down the table.

"Kat, you need help?" Angelina asked as she finished braiding corn rows into her sons hair.

"Nope, done," she said dropping a large pot of porridge and summoned over twelve bowls. "Oh, is Harry going to be here before I put this away?" Katie asked Ginny as she hesitated with the last bowl.

"He didn't say," she began as they all heard the front door open. "That's probably him," she said unable to hide her school girl smile as she got up to meet him.

"Fred! Why did you let him play with the marmalade?" Katie asked as she placed and filled twelve bowls, twelve pieces of toast, and twelve glasses of orange juice and vanished the marmalade at the same time.

" If God intended him to be a mother, he would have given him a longer attention span," Angelina said as she stopped her son from flinging his porridge. Fred and George had begun shoveling their food, unaware they were even being spoken about.

The entire party turned their heads as they thought they heard Ginny cry out, but when they didn't hear anything else they continued eating.

"Draco," Fred whispered as he looked up from his paper, "Did you see this?" He pushed the open paper towards Draco, trying to avoid all other eyes at the table. Draco looked down on the face he used to know, now a few years older, the reason he now sat at a table with his child. Pansy and her parents stood in front of their three story mansion he recognized as the one in Nice, France. He was surprised when he felt offended that the photo seemed so recent and yet Simon was not there.

"Thanks Fred, I'm trying to eat here," Draco said as he pushed the paper away. Hermione, curious about the bitterness in his voice, reached across and picked up the paper, scanning the story of Pansy's death with no sign of emotion.

"Simon, could you go upstairs?" Hermione asked quietly as Simon stopped mid bite as if confused by her request. When he continued to sit there, Hermione got up and changed seats so she could whisper to Draco. "Her viewing is in an hour. The funeral is right after," she said matter of factually as she played with the baby's hands.

"And..." Draco said as he ripped his toast in half.

"You have to go," Hermione looked across to Simon who had continued eating. "He needs closure."

"So give it to him. Just give him the memory and lets all move on." Hermione pursed her lips in argument, but didn't get to finish as Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen. Both of their eyes were red and tears clung to their cheeks. All movement in the room stopped as Harry cleared his throat to speak.

"I...uh...just got some bad news," Harry started as he reached for Ginny's hand as she started crying again. "There was another murder last night. A double murder. At Sybella's pub."

"That muggle pub we went to?" Draco asked, setting down his shredded toast. Harry nodded.

"Sybella's a squib," Ginny offered. "She opened the pub to be a place anyone could go since she doesn't really fit in anywhere right now. It was supposed to be a safe haven," Ginny began crying again as she sat down and cuddled her stomach.

"Bunch of muggles got completely pissed and were talking shit on wizards and I guess someone let out that Gabby, our waitress," he directed to Draco, "was a witch." Harry began chocking on the tears he was trying to hide.

"They ganged up on her as she was getting off work and..."

"Harry!" Ginny's sharp voice cut off Harry's sentence as she made Harry see what she was looking at. Just down the table three small mouths hung open, eyes quivering from one parent to another as if this was the most horrifying scene their young years had witnessed. Harry, still frozen mid sentence, nodded as Ginny gathered the two young boys with promises of sweets and then just for good measure grabbed Simon's hand as well and led them all out of earshot. As soon as he heard the farthest upstairs bedroom doors close he blurted out everything he had been holding back.

"They burned her at the stake," he was barely able to continue as the sobs he lost control of knocked him to the floor. "They sat and watched. Laughing."

Ginny returned, having placated the small ones upstairs, and placed her hand on Harry's shaking shoulders. Lovers hands sought each other all over the room. As Hermione turned to lay into Draco's shoulder she found that he had moved to the back corner of the room looking half confused, half disgusted at Harry's lack of control.

"They had just found out she was going to have a baby," Ginny nearly whispered as she rubbed her own growing bundle. "Seamus had just told Harry the other day. He had been so excited." Ginny's voice quivered as her control began to falter.

"They called me in this morning to tell me I had a new partner," Harry managed as he pointed towards Draco's corner. And then, as if it still needed to be said, Harry finished the last sentence he would say on the matter. "Seamus is dead."


	8. Death Eaters and Black Saints

**Chapter 8 Deatheaters and Black saints**

**AN: I just want to give you all a bit of trivia. This chapter was the first named, even before I knew for sure there would be a sequel and it is because of this chapter that EVERYTHING happens. Why Draco had Simon, why the rest of the story developed. You'll see. **

**Warnings are language and disturbing images.**

**I also want to dedicate this chapter to Scottie, our long lost brother. It was his funeral that inspired some of Seamus and Gabbie's and I hope he knows how much he's missed. **

Children's laughter echoed inappropriately off the marble walls, eerily ironic as their ethereal sounds floated over the beveled ceiling and appeared to come from nowhere. Occasionally, someone would 'shush' them, knowing their joy was misplaced, but the silence was infinitely more disturbing. The mourners stepped in and out of the all too familiar building that had become a mutual place to bid farewells to the increasing number of people lost too young.

Harry ran a finger down the seemingly never ending list to locate the two names they had come to bid farewell. "The Finnegans' are down the 'F' corridor, but I can't find..."

Draco walked up behind him and slammed his finger directly on her name at the top of the list as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt. "She'll be buried as a Black. Most of them are," he finished as he turned to look down the 'B' hallway.

Hermione walked up behind him and shifted the baby so she could place a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Just let him say good-bye and then leave. I'd go with you but," she looked down at the baby in her arms.

"No. You go ahead. It's too dangerous you being," he stopped at her glare, "well you know. Someone could get hurt." Draco reached over and pulled Harry into a tight headlock. "I'll take Potter. Then I will at least have a shield."

"You kidding me?" Harry managed before Draco tightened his grip, cutting off Harry's protests.

"If anything, at least it will be interesting," Draco smirked as he began pulling Harry away from the group. Harry tapped his pocket to verify his wand as he prepared to be thrown into the lion's den.

"Where's Simon?" Hermione asked with her newly perfected mother tone. She looked irritated at Draco's reaction which was neither knowing or concern.

"He's over there by the fountain," Ginny finally said as she picked out his platinum locks through the crowd. Draco dragged Harry to the place where his son picked at a thread on his borrowed trousers.

"Let's go get this over with kid," Draco said, nodding his head in the direction of the viewing. Simon slowly stood, his eyes directed at the ground. Harry, loosened one hand from trying to pry Draco's arm from his neck and offered it out to the small boy. Simon took Harry's hand, his first real emotional motion and Hermione teared up as she watched them march towards closure.

^__^

Harry hadn't even realized he had done it until he looked over to see Draco in the same pose that he was. Both had their wands out and flung out to the side as they had jumped in front of Simon and ricocheted the curse back towards the sender. The smoldering hole above the coffin in the center of the hall had been meant for Harrys' head.

"How _DARE_you," several voices shouted as the echo from the explosion of stone quieted. For a moment, it was unclear who they were more upset at seeing. Harry looked around and noticed that most of the faces in this room were outlaws, people who had failed to register and therefore should be on the run. If he wasn't afraid of what would happen to Simon at this moment, it would have been the perfect time to call a raid. All of the top wanted criminals had gathered to pay their respects to one of their own, and they should be allowed to. They must have apparated into the complex, undetected by the muggle guards and would most likely do the same as soon as they were finished. No one outside of this room would have ever known they had been but feet away from the most dangerous wizards left on this planet.

"I swore the next time I saw your face it would be left underneath my fingernails," Bellatrix had slinked her way up next to Harry and grabbed his face between her fingers.

Draco stepped up and threw her hand off of Harry. "Leave him alone. He's with me."

"Your father would be rolling in his grave, you traitor. Befriending _him_! How dare you show your face here."

Draco smirked. "That's not even the worst thing I have done," Harry knew better than to smile but a small smirk escaped as Bella stepped back in disbelief.

"Let him be, Bellatrix," a familiar voice said from the pews. Severus stood and turned towards them, looking nearly unfamiliar in a light gray suit, his wrinkled hand clasped over his nobbled cane. "They have every right to pay Ms. Parkinson their respects, and the young one needs to say good-bye to his mother." Bella looked shocked as she noticed for the first time the small boy who looked nearly unshaken by the events going on around him. "Besides, you know that Potter has a right to be here as well as anyone, so as long as he doesn't act up," Snape shot a harsh look at Harry causing him to feel he was back at school, "then you can't do a thing about it. You have more reason to be afraid of him then he does of you," Snape now shot his look to Bella who backed off and returned to her place of mourning near Pansy's coffin.

Harry looked confused as Snape pulled him aside to sit in one of the pews off to the side.

"So, Draco," a woman walked up to Draco and even though she stood inches below him, looked down on him.

"Mrs. Parkinson," Harry double took as he thought for sure that this woman was too young to have a daughter his age. She looked so fake, plastic almost, and she had an air about her that made Harry glad that he was sitting so far away.

"So, you brought him," she referred to Simon who didn't look at all happy to see his Grandmother. "Well, I'm glad that you were there to pick him up. We would have done it, but we were in the south of France on 'vacation' and couldn't very well be expected to walk right into the Ministry," she laughed as if that was a clever enough tale to excuse the abandonment of their only grandson. "I guess it was about time that you showed up for him," she laughed again and looked around to see that everyone had a chance to hear her wit.

"Simon, why don't you go do your thing, kid," Draco pushed Simon towards Pansy's coffin showing no motion of going there himself. He watched until Simon was safely there, past all of the phsyco-neurotics that was his family, before he replied.

"You know, you'd think that the stress of losing your only child would have just wreaked havoc on you but it looks like you lucked out. It seems your face is just as weathered as I remembered it to be."

Mrs. Parkinson grabbed at her highly plastic face as if searching with her fingertips for a new invisible line she would have to get removed.

"Why did you say I had a right to be here, sir?" Harry asked Snape as he watched Draco walk forward to stand within reaching distance of his son.

"You know, it's been so long since I've given a lesson, and let alone a history one at that, that I don't feel much like filling you in this time, Potter. Perhaps you may find the wall more eager to listen to your ignorance." He waved his hand towards the Black family tapestry that covered the entire back wall. He caught Draco's eye who shared in a private chuckle with his godfather at Harry's expense. Draco walked back over, doing a quick check over his shoulder to make sure his son remained untouched, and grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck pulling him up and throwing him into a far corner of the wall.

"Ready for yet another reason to want to kill yourself?" Draco asked as Harry rubbed his neck. Draco pointed a finger harshly into the wall to a piece of tapestry that had obviously been scratched, burned, spit, and worse on. Still most of the name was visible.

"The Potters!? On the Black family tree?" Harry looked back at Draco as if this must be some sort of cruel joke.

"It's been quite a while since a Potter has been to a Black family function," Draco smirked as if he found this quiet amusing. "That's why they can't touch you. That and the fact that when your charred body was found they'd all have given away that they were still alive."

"Draco, you know we can't just go into work and not say a thing to..." Harry stopped at Draco's raised eyebrow. "You've known all this time haven't you? Why don't you turn them...." He stopped again as Draco turned away from him. "Can we just..."

Draco had already gone and collected the young boy who seemed unmoved by being so close to his mothers corpse.

As they walked out, to much jeering and hissing, Harry turned to Draco. "You're really starting to piss me off."

"I know." Draco smiled fully for the first time that morning as they headed off to their second funeral of the day.

^___^

It didn't take long to find the others. It was easy to spot the sea of red among the black. Harry walked up and kissed Ginny on the neck before wrapping his arms around her. Looking around, Harry saw Draco walk up to Hermione who was clutching the baby tightly to her chest glancing around as if the walls were closing in on her. Ginny met Harry's gaze and shrugged at his unasked question. Draco whispered to her for several seconds before she nodded and quickly left without making eye contact. Draco joined the line to many questioning stares.

"She was worried about the baby being around all these people. I told her to go home and I'd make her excuses," he shrugged as if it was no big deal, but for the first time, Harry saw Draco as a father.

They waited in line silently with the other mourners, walking past tables filled with memories from each of the stolen lives. All of the photos were of happier times and the smiles of their occupants seemed greatly misplaced. Harry saw Seamus' school robes tucked and folded neatly together and as they past, he couldn't help but pull until the shirts tail hung out the bottom. Now they were Seamus' robes. Further along, and closer to the line of family members that were receiving condolences from people they hardly or didn't know at all, stood Seamus' badge next to a photo taken at his swearing in to duty and after that, wedding pictures and Gabriella's veil. Harry had hardly known the woman Seamus chose to wed and on the day of the wedding he had grudgingly donned a suit and rushed to get away from the reception.

_So much wasted time,_ Harry thought. "I should have been there for him." Draco turned away, knowing they had been at the Ministry collecting Simon at the time. Harry had been there for Draco, instead of a long time friend, and he felt conflicted that Potter and himself had become _that_ kind of friends.

"You didn't know," Draco said, swallowing the word 'mate' at the end. Things had suddenly become quite a tangled web. He looked down at Simon and saw everything he had never intended his life to be.

There was nothing to cover the smell of burnt flesh as they past the two closed coffins after finishing the line. They found two available benches, one in front of the other, and tried to blend in.

"How's Simon?" Ginny nodded towards the young blond in front of them.

Harry could only shrug. "Hasn't said a thing."

"Poor baby. He must be so sca...ow!" Ginny tried to whisper as Jasper pulled her hair, attempting to get away from Charlie.

"I think we've gotten all the toddler time we're going to get for today," Angelina stated as she picked up Jasper and Charlie and beckoned for Katie to follow her out. Ginny looked longingly after them and then down at her swollen hands before she received a kiss on the cheek from Harry. His eyes told her to go ahead. A peck on the lips and some rearranging in the seats and Ginny got up to follow. Before she got too far she tapped Draco on the shoulder and whispered into his ear. A quick nod and Simon also followed her home.

Left with only five in their party, Draco, Fred, and George moved to the bench behind to join Ron and Harry. A man dressed in his finest robes, obviously the proprietor of the funeral home, proceeded to the front of the room and without a word from him, the entire room grew silent. He began to rattle on about how wonderful and dear the two people layed out beside him were, and Harry couldn't help himself from feeling a little resentful towards this man who didn't even know them. He was making his living exploiting the feelings of the living. Of all the jobs in the world, his was the only one that was sure to be needed for all time. Death. The one truly expected part of life.

After a nearly exhausting half hour, he finally turned the floor over to the friends and family to say their piece. He allowed them an entire half hour to sum up their feelings for the couple as the next body was due to arrive for this room. One by one, people shared their favorite stories or said their goodbyes, speaking occasionally directly to the coffins as if hoping their words would be heard. When the procession was nearly over their time limit, Harry saw Sybella, for the first time since they had arrived, stand up from the back of the room and walk determined towards the front. As she past, Harry saw that there was not a single tear on her face. The only thing there was vengeance.

"I suppose you all expect me to break down," she began, not even facing the crowd yet as she reached the front, "but I won't. I'm not even going to tell you a funny childhood memory." She finally turned and the vengeance had been replaced with pure hate. "My sister, Gabby, was taken from me. By a bunch of ignorant people that didn't even know her. Not a damn thing about her, other than the fact that she was a witch." A few seconds passed in complete silence and the proprietor of the funeral home stood as if to close the time. "Well," Sybella began again as she glared at the man, "I'm not. We were born to the same mother, at the same fucking time even," there was a deep inhalation at the use of cursing at a funeral, "but for whatever reason, she was marked to die and I wasn't. I could go the rest of my life, never worrying about my life being in danger. But my sister, can't. And neither can you." She seemed to speak to everyone in the room personally as she looked around. "You have all been marked to die. And so have your friends, your family. My sister held a child in her womb that may or may not have been marked as well. As your children are or will be." Harry looked down at his lap, feeling the tears begin to swell at the mention of children and the memory of Draco's reaction to learning his son was of the marked. He found himself issuing a silent prayer that his child would not be.

"I've had enough of this waiting. We're all just hoping that some bureaucrat sitting in his office is going to decide that you are not a threat to them. That there can be a co-existence between magic and non-magic people. But they believe that when that time comes, you'll just forget the way you were treated. The way your family was forced to live. The children separated from their families to give them a chance to live. They want you to be broken. Damaged. Their slaves for life. You all have the ability to put a stop to this. You could have saved my sister, had any of you chosen to stand up to this. Alone, you are strong enough, but together, there would be no way to stop you. You know the spells. You can make them pay."

Harry realized that several people had risen to their feet, clapping and cheering as if at a sporting event instead of a funeral. Harry felt his badge pressing against his chest in his pocket and it suddenly felt extremely heavy. He decided it was better if he didn't know what was going to happen here. As he got up to leave, he realized that Draco, Fred and George were on their feet, screaming obscenities towards the unseen foe. Harry locked eyes with Ron and saw that he wasn't the only one who felt the need to flee.

**AN: Viva la Revolution! I told you it would begin. :) **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9 Teaser**

"Well, I just don't want you discussing war and revolution in front of the children," she turned to the kitchen as if to end the conversation on her side. Draco was in too much of a hurry to defend his point. As he flung open the door he felt a sharp blow to his head and wondered quickly how he had hit himself so hard with the door. Before his vision had cleared, he received two more blows to each side of his head and one to his side as he bent over to try to protect himself searching for his wand.


	9. Unwelcomed Guests

**Chapter 9 Unwelcomed Guests**

**AN: I did include a couple different languages in this chapter, translated from Google Translator so I apologize if they are not correct. **

Draco returned home, flowing with anger and knowing there would be no outlet for his frustrations unless he took matters into his own hands. He pulled his shoes off in the foyer before setting off in the search for Hermione. There was a lot about his future plans that he had to fill her in on. Following voices, he was led into the kitchen where he found Katie and Angelina cooing over his new son.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked as he searched the cupboards for a clean glass. Finding none, he chose a self bottled beverage.

"She was complaining about changing a little boys' diaper and so we told her she needed a crash course in motherhood," Angelina said. "Just like it looks like you need one in fatherhood. Draco, whiskey? It's only after noon."

"Bugger off," Draco said, not in the mood, as he ripped off the top of the bottle and took a deep hit.

"She's in the bathroom bathing, or attempting to, Jasper and Charlie," Katie answered as she shifted the baby up to her shoulder as he started to fuss.

Draco took another drink before setting the bottle roughly down on the counter. He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked, wanting to get out of, and burn, these clothes as soon as possible as he walked towards the bathroom under the stairs. As he got closer to the door, he noticed the bottoms of his socks becoming soapy. As he opened the door, to the shouts of two very soapy little boys, he had to jump back from the water that was flooding the floor where Hermione sat.

"Jasper, stop trying to pee on Charlie and rinse out your hair," Hermione yelled over the little boys shrieks as she attempted to dump water over Jaspers' head. "Charlie don't drink the water! He peed in it!"

"Hermione, we need to..." Draco was cut off as the water rinsed the shampoo into Jaspers' eyes and the young boy began screaming.

"Oh Merlin, Jasper, come here. Let me get it," Hermione reached in with a washcloth to wipe his eyes as Charlie picked up the cup and dumped it over Hermione's arm.

"This is important. We need to..."

"Draco, can we talk about this later," Hermione said as she began to ring out her shirt sleeve before rolling it up.

"Later it'll be too late, I was thinking of having someone over for dinner. To talk about a few ideas of hers."

"That's fine, Draco, whatever you think is best, can you hand me that towel?" Hermione's run on sentence showed that this was as far as he was going to get at the moment. After handing her the towel, from a safe distance, he continued up the stairs to change into more comfortable clothes.

^__^

"Where are you off too?" Hermione asked as he ran for the door, hopping over his laces as he rushed to try to lace them up while moving. He stopped trying, putting his foot up on the chair across from the door to finish lacing and turned his head towards Hermione.

"Remember? We're having company over for dinner."

"I know, but he won't be here for at least on hour."

"He?" Draco asked, sure he had misheard.

"Draco, I told you this yesterday. I got in touch with Viktor and we're having him over to discuss his ideas."

Draco shook his head, sure he would have remembered this conversation if he had been told. "Well, remember I told you that Sybella was coming over to discuss her ideas."

"You did not tell me that," Hermione said, more irritated than mad. "I would definitely remember that."

"I told you while you were bathing Charlie and Jasper."

"You could have told me that I was pregnant again with septuplets and I wouldn't have heard you during that adventure." Hermione pressed her hands to her hips as if ready to fight to the death over his mis-communication.

"Well, it's too late. She should be at the gates by now, and I have to meet her since no one in her family will be able to." Draco said bluntly as if playing the pity card.

"Well, I just don't want you discussing war and revolution in front of the children," she turned to the kitchen as if to end the conversation on her side. Draco was in too much of a hurry to defend his point. As he flung open the door he felt a sharp blow to his head and wondered quickly how he had hit himself so hard with the door. Before his vision had cleared, he received two more blows to each side of his head and one to his side as he bent over to try to protect himself, searching for his wand.

"Stupefy," Draco heard Harry shout in unison with Hermione's cry of "petrificus totalus." As Draco fell to the ground, reeling in initial shock, a heavy weight fell on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Nice work." Draco said, grunting under the weight of the statue. "Now get this Jackass off me."

^__^

After Draco had got to his feet he quickly pulled his assailant back out the door, still needing to make his appointment which he was now entirely late for. As soon as they were out of earshot and away from the many prying and confused eyes Draco turned on the man who looked nearly ten years his senior, but showed none of the maturity that should have followed.

"What," Draco breathed heavily between each word, unable to contain the spit shooting from between his clenched teeth, "the fuck... are you... doing here?" A feint, unseasonably cold wind kicked up and rustled his hair as he lost even more control of his temper. "Why now...after everything...after...what do you want?" Draco stopped in his tracks and stepped off to the edge of the road so as not to be seen by the guards they were getting closer to. He pulled his quiet companion off with him and didn't give him even a second to reply. "You know that your mother is here?"

For the first time, the man seemed worried and looked over his shoulder as if expecting a demon. "Here?" he whispered and pointed back towards the house they had just left.

"No you moron. Here as in in this country." The man shivered as if even that was too close. Several seconds crept by in silence as they both waited as if expecting to be found. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Calm down, puţin de dragoni." (Little Dragon, Romanian)

Draco interrupted with a low growl. "Don't call me that."

"I only came because I was in the area and heard about that little girlfriend of yours getting killed and had to make sure you didn't need bail."

"Well, it's not a great time, even for _welcome_ company." Draco looked directly into his eyes as he said it to make sure that the meaning wasn't lost.

"Now, you wouldn't throw me out before dinner would you?" He began pouting, very immature for someone of his age, as Draco rolled his eyes and began for the gates again.

"I hate you," Draco said, not wanting to waste any more time than he already had. "There's no where for you to sleep so right after dinner, you're vapor." Draco heard what sounded like skipping following him, but refused to turn around.

"No worries, Drache (Dragon, German), I'll find the first place I can to spend the night." They had gotten to the gate where a very irritated looking Sybella waited to be escorted in. "And I think I just found it." Draco heard finished behind his back and threw his elbow into the groin of the annoying man, making sure that he would at least have a hard time convincing Sybella he'd be worth the trouble.

^__^

After all of the chairs had been rearranged to accommodate their guests and the plates had been filled, and with Draco conveniently occupied with Sybella, Fred and George, Harry took the chance to speak with the, as of yet unknown, new company. Draco seemed very eager to keep him from talking and even more eager to have him leave, but something about him intrigued Harry and as he moved to sit closer to him he noticed Ginny pulling in as well.

"So, um...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." Harry began as he tried to smooth into casual conversation.

"Tom," he said between bites.

"What do you do for a living, Tom?" Harry asked, trying to find some way to speed the conversation along.

"Something new all the time. Mostly I find lonely woman who need someone to watch after their house on occasion."

Ginny and Harry exchanged glances as Ginny turned from the conversation to speak with her mother.

"So..." Harry drummed his fingers on the table, still not sure what to ask.

"He's my little brother," Tom answered after several moments.

"_Half_ brother," Draco answered from the top of the table, obviously irritated that the secret was out.

"Draco never mention having a brother," Hermione interrupted her conversation with Viktor to glance up the table towards Draco who had been unable to take his eyes from the nomad sibling he had never thought to introduce.

"Doesn't really like to admit it, do you Put?" Tom sat back from the table before starting to load his plate again.

"Don't call me that, and no. I'd much rather your mother had drowned you at birth."

"So, you don't have the same mother," Hermione surmised as she looked deeper into Tom's face. Now that she looked, there was a little bit of Lucius in him, but not enough that it would have been her first guess. "So, did you not grow up together?"

"Well, his mother and my mother weren't exactly the best of friends..."

"As most siblings aren't." Draco finished.

All of the eyes around the table shot wide as they put two and two together.

"Ah, I see you've heard of my mother," Tom smiled as the common reaction passed through. "Don't worry," he continued as looks were shared between the members of the family, "I didn't have a chance to catch any of her charms. I grew up at a military school in Romania, occasionally getting a letter from Narcissa to fill me in on my putin de dragoni."

Viktor, who had been too deeply in his conversation with Hermione until now, laughed at the childish nickname. "Vorbiţi în Bulgară?" (Do you speak Bulgarian?, Romanian)

"Doar un pic de, (Only a little, Romanian)" Tom answered, obviously surprised to find someone that spoke Romanian, especially with such a thick accent. In fact, it was so thick he had to guess if he was even right in assuming that he asked about his speaking Bulgarian.

"OK, it's bad enough that we have fifteen people in this kitchen, we don't need to throw in a different language," Draco said, as he picked up the parchment he had been keeping notes on.

"Anyway, Narcissa seemed to feel bad that I didn't really have a family so she would try to include me in theirs, as screwed up as it was. It was her nagging that finally got Lucius to get me into a decent magical school and so they enrolled me in Durmstrang. I stayed on during the summer breaks as a guard for the school and then when I graduated I moved all over, exploring the world, seeing all of the sights."

"Don't glorify it, you dog," Draco said as he knocked his pages against the table. "He traveled to different places, selling himself off for a place to stay with a different woman every night."

"At least you can't deny that I'm a Malfoy, right there Put?" Tom smirked and nearly mirrored Draco's familiar look.

"Never had a job. Never amounted to anything. Now you're just here to piss me off until you move on to some other poor unsuspecting cunt."

"Draco! Language." Hermione scolded as she looked at the young boys eating at the end of the table.

"Draco," Sybella said as she grabbed the parchment from his hands, "I don't got all fucking night." Her strong Brooklyn accent was difficult to understand at times, but you could never misunderstand her look.

As Draco became preoccupied with planning again, Hermione turned to Viktor to finish their discussion as well. "Why does he call him that, that thing that he calls him?" Hermione asked, knowing that Viktor had understood something she didn't.

"It is Romanian. Meaning Little Dragon," Viktor smiled a rare smile as he picked up his quill again.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she thought how irritated Draco had gotten at the nickname. "So," she continued into their conversation as if they hadn't been interrupted, "there has to be something that states that all children, even wizard children, should be allowed adequate schooling. We can start by looking through all of the law books to find precedent that will hopefully support our ideas. I guess until then, maybe we could set up some sort of homeschooling program if we can get more parents in on the idea. Tomorrow, we can go door to door and ask if anyone would be willing to..."

"Hermione, it may be dangerous. Ve can't trust everyone. There might be laws to stop this."

Hermione was quieted, knowing that he was right. They would have to be quiet about this. And smart. It would have to start small. She looked over at Simon, the nine year old that was being held back in his learning by this stupid war, and vowed that he would be at the top of his class by the time they got their school up and running.

"I think that I want to start tutoring Simon. Maybe as soon as tomorrow. Do you think that you could gather your old school books, anything you might have, and help me? I want to see what level he's on since I don't know anything about what his mum had him do," Hermione thought that she saw the boys head lift at this remark but was unsure. "He may not even be on his level in school."

"Ve can talk more about the school then, yeah?" Viktor said as he gathered his papers into his bag, knowing the evening was winding down.

"Of course," Hermione felt excited for the first time in awhile at the prospect of having a new project to work on.

At the other end, Sybella was obviously becoming too agitated to have their conversation in the presence of children. The small group rose at the same time to exit onto the front porch.

"Gotta light?" Sybella asked before they had even shut the door. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, igniting the tip to light her cigarette. As the smell washed over him he felt like biting the cigarette right out of her mouth. He couldn't get into his pocket fast enough for the monster that growled inside of him that would only be calmed by the thick smoke that would soon fill his every cell.

"Drake, I thought Hermione didn't want you smoking," Fred said, more conversational than accusing.

"Well, she's busy with Vikki and doesn't need to know." Draco took a long first hit, almost as if to show that there was no fear of Hermione's disappointment. At the raised ginger eyebrows of the matching faces, Draco smashed the butt out on the stair.

Sybella rolled her eyes. "You through being a housebroken lap pussy? We gotta figure out a plan before eight."

"What the fuck are you in such a hurry for?" Draco asked as he inhaled deeply at her exhale.

"I gotta bar to open, dumb fuck. Got a few muggles to slip some cyanide to."

"You'd get caught!" George said as he moved farther from her smoke, not wanting to give Angelina the wrong idea.

"No shit," Sybella flicked her cigarette out into the road after lighting a new one with it. "So. Anybody have any complaints about my plan?" She looked around as if daring them to object. "Alright then. We'll have to set into action soon. No one, and I mean No One," she looked deeply into each of their eyes as she spoke, "needs to know about this. Not your family in there, not your friends. If all goes according to plan, the ones that want to take part in our action will come to us. We can't leave anything to chance. Anyone of them might turn you in if it would save the others." She pointed accusingly towards the door as she held up the papers Draco had taken from the table. "Don't forget the schedule. We'll have to meet again to get all of the kinks worked out, but it's gonna happen fast. You want out, you better say now." No one seemed to move as she looked around once more. "Fine. See you later." She walked away, leaving the three of them standing on the porch to watch her show her I.D. to leave the compound.

"You having doubts?" Fred asked George.

"No, seems to be right up our ally. Besides, it's for the kids."

Draco just kicked dirt over his still glowing fag before walking into the house. As he crossed the threshold, he suddenly had a horrible migraine and continued directly up the stairs to his bedroom.

With the guests now gone, the table wreck was left to be cleared. Since Draco had disappeared, Fred and George were finding a place for Tom to crash for the evening and Katie and Angelina had taken off to try to gather extra pillows and blankets together. Hermione had to leave to feed the baby, which left Ginny and Harry to clean up the mess. Ginny was able to remain sitting as she flung dishes into the soapy water of the sink, thankful, not for the first time, that she was a witch. Harry had taken to placing the leftovers into tins for storage. Not an ounce of food was wasted in this house and most of the time there wasn't anything left at the end of each meal, but since most mouths tonight had other things to do, there was enough left to feed the entire family again tomorrow as long as there were no more unexpected guests.

"All this world needs is another Malfoy, right Harry?" Ginny had said as the last dish entered the basin. He replied with a quick chuckle.

"Ginny dear," Molly asked from the wall behind the table.

"Mum?"

"I know that I'm not the most observant keeper of time anymore, but just how far along are you dear?"

"Between five and half and six months," Ginny said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Oh," Molly said as a smile spread across her face.

"Why mum?"

"Just wondering dear," Molly said sharing her smile with Arthur as if some hilarious joke had just been shared.

"What?" Ginny said, beginning to laugh even though she hadn't been privy to the joke.

"Ginny?" Harry's voice pulled her away from her parents. She looked at him, but saw that his head was directing her towards something else. She followed his nod to the doorway of the kitchen where Simon had appeared, obviously waiting for a break in the conversation.

"Are you OK, hon?" Ginny said, confused at the look on the little boys face.

"So it's true then?" Simon's first words were as shocking as they were confusing. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances that conveyed both their joy at his voice and confusion at the question.

"What's true, love?"

"That he's really me dad?" There wasn't any hatred in the question, but it seemed that he was still unsure of the actual paternal link.

"It's true, mate." Harry said, speaking as if he were speaking to an old school friend instead of a young boy. "He's really you're dad, and Hermione is his," he looked at Ginny who gave him a quick wide eyed shrug, "well, she's sort of your step-mother."

"I don't understand though," his little voice was so proper, dripping with a regal upbringing, with just a hint that he despised it with his mixed accent, sometimes dripping with a hint of Scotland even though he had obviously spent most of his days in Liverpool, and his words sounded surprisingly close to Draco's since they had never been in the same room together before now, that really made him sound much older than his nine years.

"What don't you understand?" Ginny asked, motioning for him to join her at the table. He slowly moved his feet, coming several steps closer without getting within arms length of either of them.

"Well, he's just not anything that I expected him to be."

"What did you expect?" Harry asked smiling.

"Well," Simon looked directly into Harry's eyes as he spoke, no longer showing any fear or shyness and took a few more steps toward Ginny. "I guess I expected what my grandmummy always told me about him. And me mum."

Harry put down the rag he had summoned from were it had been washing the table sure that this was going to be good.

"Not that I knew what to expect, but I really don't think that he qualifies as a 'cluster-fucked asshole'.

Harry had to turn to the counter to hide the smile that jumped to his face and Ginny's jaw dropped at the strength in which the innocent looking boy swore, as if it was something that he knew he could get in trouble for but just didn't care.

"Well, I don't think that's a very nice thing to say about your father," Ginny said trying not to scare the boy away by acting like too much of an authority figure. He had opened up to her for a reason and she didn't want him to shut down again.

"I _was_ being nice," Simon said, raising his eyebrows as if that should have been expected.

Harry shortly lost his battle with the laugh trying to burst threw his lips and a burst of air blasted through before he could contain it again. Ginny shot him a glare as she tried not to laugh herself.

"Ginny, I just laid the baby down. Do you need any help?" Hermione asked as she entered the room, brushing a hand on Simon's shoulder as she passed. He closed his mouth tightly, giving Ginny the hint that he wasn't quite ready to continue this conversation.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10**** Teaser**

Draco nodded as he turned to close the door and realized that not only had Harry heard every word from the couch, but Tom was directly behind him, a look of interest unhidden on his face.

"You got a little side action going on?" Tom asked as he punched the air in a short jab.

"Fuck off," Draco said as he looked around for his shoes. He ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time and turned towards the twins rooms.


	10. Life or something like it

**Chapter 10 Life or something like it**

**AN: This chapter also includes some google translations. Sorry if they are incorrect. I'm also sorry about the slow updates. I am absolutely stuck on a chapter for this story in the future and I'm worried that I'll catch up with what I have and leave you with nothing for even longer...if that makes sense ;) **

"Viktor? Don't you have a home?" Draco asked as he opened the door. He yawned and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair before slamming the door a little too roughly behind him.

"You are just vaking?" Viktor asked through his stifled smile.

"And...?" Draco said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Vell it is just after two."

"Thanks for the time. Do you do the weather too?" Draco reached the top of the stairs and turned to face Viktor who still stood in the entry way.

"Cloudy," Viktor answered as he stared directly back at Draco's glare.

"Just watch yourself, mate," Draco was almost whispering as he spoke, "looks like a storms moving in."

After several seconds past in silence, Draco turned and began walking down the hall.

"You are getting Hermione?" Viktor asked as he shifted his books to the other hand.

"No," Draco spat out between an amused laugh. "I just woke up. Where do you think I'm going? You want Hermione? Find her yourself." Draco slammed the bathroom door, rattling the art that decorated the nearby walls.

Viktor noticed her hand stopping the rattling of the frames before he noticed her. Upon hearing her name, Hermione had come out in the hall cuddling her fussing baby in very tired arms.

"I'm so sorry about that," Hermione started.

"Don't apologize for me to that cock-sucker," Draco's muffled yell still carried down the stairs and Hermione thought she saw a moment of embarrassment on the otherwise stone face of Viktor.

"Will you _please_ just shut up!" Ginny screamed through her own door. "People are trying to sleep here."

Two identical doors popped open and two identical heads popped out of them, looked down the hall at Hermione, shook their ginger heads and then disappeared again. Now it was Hermione's turn to blush.

"Maybe we should work downstairs," Hermione whispered as she carefully, and quietly, walked down the stairs. "The baby was up _all_night and everyone's a little cranky today."

"Is ok. You vant I should come back?"

"No. Oh no. We can work in the kitchen just fine. I'll just, well," Hermione appeared to be searching for something before a baby carrier appeared on top of the table. "I keep doing that." Hermione stated as she placed the baby comfortably into the seat. "I need something for the baby, then suddenly 'poof'. I love being a witch mum. Or having a wizard baby. I haven't quiet decided if it's him or me that's doing it. I sound crazy, don't I?" Hermione ended with the run-on sentences she seemed to be perfecting lately.

Viktor just smiled as he pulled up a seat at the table. As he stepped around the chair to sit, some of his books fell out of his grasp and onto the floor. Hermione bent over to help pick them up, but stopped at the opened page of Viktor's first year herbology book. Something on the page, she wasn't sure exactly what, caught her attention long enough that Viktor had the rest of them picked up by the time her eyes were able to leave the page.

"Is it no good?"

"No, I mean yes it's good," Hermione set the book down leaving the page open for further inspection. "I'll just go wake Simon." Hermione seemed to hesitate as she removed her hands from the baby.

"If you like, I can go get him." Hermione nodded, almost guiltily as she sat next to the baby.

"He might need something if I leave him alone."

Viktor suppressed a smile as he turned to head upstairs.

^__^

Draco stood in the bathroom, one hand providing aim, the other against the wall providing balance, his head hung down in weary thought. So much had changed in just two days. He felt his head still spinning with all the new information it had been crammed with. He realized suddenly that he was doing more thinking than anything else and began shaking the last remnants away when he heard the undeniable sound of the door being opened and then viciously shut. Draco quickly zipped, not wanting his peeper to be able to duck into one of the bedrooms. He flung open the door and saw the briefest flash of red run into the boys room.

"So Gin, if you wanted another go, you only needed to ask." Draco smirked, hoping to embarrass her but instead turned red as Ginny appeared from her own room.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Ginny was irritated already. She didn't need any help from Malfoy's stupid games. She stared at his open mouth before finally rolling her eyes and continuing down the stairs.

^__^

Hermione nodded as she sat and watched Viktor leave. The room felt suddenly empty as Hermione found herself alone for the first time with her new little stranger. Her eyes brushed over his sleeping face and smiled as he sucked his bottom lip vigorously before it fell open in a comfortable yawn. Her eyes kept pulling towards the book that had fallen and she reached over to take a closer look. Her fingers had actually brushed the pages before her jump at a new voice made the book switch to the back burner.

"Hermione, have you seen Harry?" Ginny asked sleepily from the doorway, her pajama pants hanging off her still slender hips, emphasising her belly.

"No love, sorry. Is he not in bed?"

"No. But Draco's still here so he can't have gone to work, can he?"

"I don't know," Hermione caught Ginny's infectious yawn as she sat down at the table. "You wouldn't happen to have any of your old school books, would you?" Hermione motioned towards the small stack on the table. "Viktor and I are planning to teach Simon and in a year, God forbid we're still in this mess, Jaz and Charlie."

Ginny squinted her eyes in thought before shaking her head. "Most of mine were hand-me-down or worse so they mostly didn't make it through seventh year. Harry might though, but I've no idea where he's wandered off too." Ginny's eyes glistened with a threat of tears. "You don't think he'd leave me, do you?" Her voice quivered as the tears began to fall in rapid succession. "I mean, just look at me. He can't possibly still be attracted to me.

Hermione's hands found Ginny's as she caught another ailment from her best friend.

"You're beautiful. Don't let any man tell you otherwise." Her tears turned into sobs. "At least you have a ring on your finger that commits the two of you. At least you got pregnant on purpose. Every time Draco leaves, I have to wonder if he'll even...come..." her words were strangled by her gripping sobs as she laid her head down on the table.

^__^

"Simon," Viktor softly shook the sleeping lump that was sprawled out across the bed, "you are to come downstairs now."

"Only five more minutes mum, I'm just packing my satchel," Simon muttered into his pillow as he rolled irritably in his sleep.

"So, you do speak little one," Viktor said playfully as he removed the covers that twisted around the small frame like ivy to a pole.

"Bis Mir, (Bite me, German)" Simon said as he placed the pillow over his head.

"You should not speak to your elders in such a vay," Viktors voice took on a deep, gruff, quality making his words bite harder then intended. He grabbed the young boys shirt collar and it was in this fashion that he dragged him towards the stairs.

^___^

The remainder of the girls' conversation consisted of hysterical sobs and sentence fragments that seemed to be only understood by each other. They had fallen together into a tight embrace, completely unaware of the gawkers that had intruded into their insanity.

Standing in the doorway, dumbstruck in open-mouthed awe, was nearly every man in the house. Harry and Draco, the two men "responsible" for the quivering mass, froze. Uncertain of what had happened or what to do about it, they chose instead to take the safer road and do nothing. With Simon's wide eyes and Tom's indifferent stare, the men may have gone unnoticed if not for Viktor bumping Draco into the door frame.

"Fuck," Draco turned into Viktor, bumping his chest with his own as if ready to break his face in for the minor inconsideracy.

Ginny and Hermione turned as one towards the sound, but their faces showed very different expressions. Hermione dipped her head in embarrassment, wiping the tears from her reddened cheeks quickly.

Ginny, on the other hand, stood from her chair, knocking it over as she quickly closed the distance between her and Harry. "Why weren't you there this morning?" Ginny yelled as she poked Harry with her finger. "Who is she Harry? Huh? Who is she?" Harry was taken aback and stumbled over anything he managed to get out of his mouth. "I can't believe you," her tears began to flow around her clenched lips as Harry looked around for support, and found none. Angry Ginny returned, with force. "You pig," Ginny pulled back and socked Harry in the gut before running up the stairs. Hermione made her opinion on the matter as she passed with an equally freezing stare at both Harry and Draco. She followed up the stairs, baby in tow, with one final glare down towards the kitchen.

Several seconds passed in silence.

"What?!" Harry said as he turned his head around unsure of the reason he now felt as if his liver may be protruding through his spine.

"Don't bother, mate," Draco placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder and led him to the table. Simon and Tom followed, as Viktor left unnoticed and unmissed.

"Whoa, did she get up this morning, jump on her menstrual cycle and run your ass over?" Tom said as he sat heavily at the table.

"No, in case you haven't noticed," Harry held his shirt out in front of him in mime of his wife's bump.

"Nice. What's wrong with you two? Don't you use protection? Anti-potency spells, numbing spells, clean up methods, and failing that you aren't privy to such knowledge from the men's Bible, at least fucking pills or condoms."

"Condoms?" Draco asked, and Harry was literally knocked off his chair at the fact that Draco knew nothing of Muggle protection. "Fuck off, Potter. I only slept with Purebloods. Witches. We had all the protection we needed with wands and spells. Plus I always practiced the rhythm method."

Tom smirked as he looked across the table at Simon who, although only nine, caught on to the conversation and raised his hands highly in the air before sharply pointing his wrist down to point two very ironic small fingers towards himself.

Tom laughed loud as he reached across and dragged Simon onto the table top to tussle his hair. "I love this kid, Drake." Harry saw three very similar smirks spread across the table linking the three unlikely family members together.

"Well, we already know that Draco can't control his swimmers, but what's your excuse Pot-head? Ain't you a muggle kid?"

"We've been together for over nine years, and this is the first pregnancy. We've used protection," then a glance at Draco as if to rub it in, "condoms. Plus, at my wedding, Fred and George passed down the Bible as a honeymoon present."

"Why didn't you ever pass this 'Bible' down to me?" Draco accused Tom as if for the first time in his life he expected that Tom should have been his brother.

"You have to earn it, baby brother. Potter just lucked out that he married the blood-traitor and had the pure-blood knowledge. In fact, you ought to be killed for having such information," his voice took on a spy movie quality, "it is classified. Top secret." He picked up his wand and pointed it at Harry, a too serious look crossing his face. Flicking the wand quickly behind his back, he summoned three beers from the cabinet. "Let's drink on the penetration of our family." He popped the lid off all of the other bottles and slammed the glass together with the other bottles." Then, with a quick look across the table he slid his bottle a little closer to the youth across from him and winked as Draco had still not noticed the gesture. Simon looked shyly as he picked up the bottle and began tipping it towards his mouth. Just as the amber liquid neared his lips it suddenly diverted off to the side and into Harry's waiting bottle with only a small shake of his head towards Simon as he did so.

"Aw. You're no fun." Tom said, winking at Simon.

"Gentlemen," Hermione said from the doorway as if addressing a room of business man, "We'll be needing the kitchen back if you don't mind." Viktor stepped up behind her looking as if ready to help her empty the room if her request wasn't met.

"But Hermione dear," Tom began, much to the looks of wide eyed stares of the others around him, "we haven't had a bite to eat yet. How about smoking me a kipper, hun?"

Draco and Harry had both gotten up and Draco grabbed the back of Tom's shirt to drag him up with them.

"Forgive this ass, his brain seems to have gone off on holiday." Draco threw Tom through the door. He seemed to only slightly hesitate as he leaned in to hug her, whispering something into her ear which seemed to melt the ice from her eyes. She reached up and returned his embrace before there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," Harry said, glad to have an excuse to get away from the uncomfortable moment.

After a few more whispered somethings, Draco grabbed Hermione chin between his thumb and finger and kissed her lightly. He waited for her to return his smile before joining Harry in the hall, dragging Tom behind him.

Harry had turned from the door, looking slightly taken aback as he told Draco that the door appeared to be for him. Draco watched as Harry sat on the sofa and picked up a toy car that sat on the side table and seemed to find if extremely intriguing. Draco turned and pulled the door open to allow Sybella to enter the doorway.

"You're late," she said, absolute disdain dripping from her every syllable. "One job. I gave you one fucking job. Get the boys together and meet today at two. How fucking hard is that? You've got me thinking you're not smart enough for us to pull this off."

Draco let her get through her rant before referring to his watch. "It's quarter past. You can continue to waste time, or we can just get on it now." He looked at her, eyebrows raised as she turned to go down the porch stairs.

"You have ten minutes to be there or you're out."

Draco nodded as he turned to close the door and realized that not only had Harry heard every word from the couch, but Tom was directly behind him, a look of interest unhidden on his face.

"You got a little side action going on?" Tom asked as he punched the air in a short jab.

"Fuck off," Draco said as he looked around for his shoes. He ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time and turned towards the twins rooms.

Tom took his absence to turn to Harry who had now found interest in one of the boys books from the floor. "You think he's hittin' that?" Tom asked as he gestured towards the closed door.

Harry, afraid of the loudness of his voice, turned his eyes towards the kitchen, eyebrows raised.

"Right," Tom moved to sit next to Harry on the couch. "The 'baby-momma'.

"Her name is Hermione," Harry said, sharply as he turned his eyes away to the floor.

"What's the problem with you, you jealous over them?" Tom jerked his thumb towards the kitchen and Harry, shaking his head in disgust, threw down his book and quickly went upstairs. Whatever was waiting for him in his bedroom could not be as awkward as this.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11**

"So Hermione, dare I dream that Draco got himself off to work this morning to finish his paper work so I don't have to?" He raised his cup to his lips and sipped at the piping hot liquid.

"Draco's not here?" Ginny asked, retrospectivly seeing the pain Hermione had been trying to hide in a new light.

"He hasn't come back yet," Hermione stated frankly without looking up.


	11. Hermione's Troubles

**ABO Chapter 11 Hermione's Troubles**

**AN: I'd really like to apologize, again, for the wait on this chapter. I have been working on several stories, as well as school and work. Hopefully the updates will come quicker in the future. Please let me know what you think so far and if you have any hopes for the future. I have this story nearly complete and have a good idea where everything will be going but I'd love to hear some requests. :) Thanks to all of you that have favorited and reviewed this story. It means a lot. :) **

Ginny tiptoed downstairs in an attempt not to wake anyone. On the last step, however, she tripped over her bathrobe causing her last step to come down heavily. She stood, whispering curses to her throbbing heel as she waited to see if anyone noticed. When the only sound that drifted from upstairs continued to be deep breathing, she continued towards the kitchen.

"Oh," she gasped as she rounded the corner, "Hermione?" she asked the figure sitting in the dark.

"What are you doing up so early, Gin?" Hermione's voice faltered over the tears she was obviously trying to hide, but before Ginny even got the lights on, all other evidence of them had vanished.

"My internal alarm won't let me hold anything in past five thirty. I just came in for some tea. You?" Ginny failed at keeping the suspicion out of her voice even though she didn't really try.

"Curriculum," she pointed to the stacks of backs around her. "I'm finding it hard to find something age appropriate that that little bugger doesn't already know, or at least pretend to," she shook her head in frustration. "I think I'm putting him up as evidence that cheek is an inherited trait." The small smile that crossed her face almost caused Ginny to begin crying. She forgot her teapot as it filled with water and crossed to sit next to Hermione at the table. She reached forward to take Hermione's hand but Hermione quickly picked up a book so the gesture was quickly dropped.

"Has he, Simon I mean, has he been speaking to you?" Ginny asked, trying to give up her secret without betraying Simon's trust.

"Hmm," Hermione scoffed, "in which language? Did you know he speaks at least seven? Good thing Viktor, Tom, and I cover at least three so he backed himself into a bit of a corner there. It's going to take more than luck to outsmart that kid."

"I don't pity you," Ginny said rushing to recover her already overflowing pot. "At least when Draco gets smart you can cut him off," Ginny tried to swallow her smile as she realized it wasn't being reciprocated. Ginny pretended to busy herself with lighting the stove in the awkward silence that followed. "Why do you think he speaks so many?" Simon, for now anyway seemed to be safe ground.

"His mother shipped him off to boarding schools. My only guess at why he was with her at the time was her husband wanted to play 'family'. He doesn't speak well of her. At all," her eyes widened at some memory, "must have just been shock that made him so upset that first night.

"He's so young," Ginny exclaimed. "Surely he must have some respect for her."

Hermione was already shaking her head. "He speaks worse of her than Draco for his mother."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "Must by in the blood for Malfoy men to hate their mums," Ginny regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She stood to get the pot off the stove, only wishing it's whistle would have blown sooner to cover her unthoughtfulness. Several apologies rose and fell with each dip of her tea bag and she felt as if she was in just as much hot water. For some reason, that made her think of Harry.

And speaking of the devil...

"Mione. Gin." Harry got out between yawns as he entered the kitchen scratching his head. He kissed Ginny's cheek softly before reaching behind her to get a cup himself. "So Hermione, dare I dream that Draco got himself off to work this morning to finish his paper work so I don't have to?" He raised his cup to his lips and sipped at the piping hot liquid.

"Draco's not here?" Ginny asked, retrospectively seeing the pain Hermione had been trying to hide in a new light.

"He hasn't come back yet," Hermione stated frankly without looking up.

"Well, maybe their meeting ran late," Ginny offered but Hermione was shaking her head before she finished.

"Fred and George came back before eleven. Even Tom was back in by three and he said he'd stopped by and 'gotten himself a little,'" she blushed deeply as she picked up a book and began running her finger across the page. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look thinking what they hoped, foolishly, Hermione wasn't.

"Well," Harry tried to break through the thick tension with his weak change of subject, "I guess I better head in. I'll send Hedwig if I'm gonna be late." He kissed Ginny softly and patted Hermione's shoulder on his way out.

Ginny sat down quietly, feeling guilty that she hadn't noticed her friends worry earlier. "I'm sure every thing's alright," Ginny hoped Hermione heard her true meaning without having to mention the true concern.

"Hmm..." Hermione made a non-commital sound as she flipped through the pages of the book she had been bothered by all day. The front door clicked open but only Ginny looked towards the sound.

"It's just Harry," Hermione said as sure as if she could see the door through the wall. "Do you think it's unfair of me to name the baby without asking him?"

Ginny spun around, almost in disgust at Hermione's question. "Don't even think you owe him that courtesy," Ginny was obviously upset and finally had an outlet for her anger towards Draco. "You carried the kid, you gave him life, the last thing you should get is the right to name him. When Draco passes a seven pound kidney stone, he can call it whatever he wants."

Hermione chuckled distractedly as she continued to read a passage in the book. " Then I think I"ll call him Basil. Basil Gryffin," she smiled as if the decision had eased her mind. As if he knew he was being spoken of, the newly appointed Basil began fusing upstairs. "He's probably hungry," Hermione said as she sat the book down and rearranged her bra as it became uncomfortably tight. "After all, he slept for four hours," she said as she walked out the doorway.

Ginny, curious at what had kept Hermione attention, leaned over and picked up the book and checked out the cover. "Herbology?" It was a primer, something she would have seen in her first year. What could have possibly been so enthralling to Hermione the reading queen? Scanning the open page, she quickly caught her eye on an interesting coincidence.

_Basil_

_Ocimum basilicum_

_Magical uses: The scent of fresh basil causes sympathy between two people, and this is why it is used to sooth tempers between lovers._

_Do you want to know if someone is chaste or promiscuous? Simply lay a sprig of fresh basil on their hand. It will immediately wither if that person is "light of love."_

_Basil is also used to ensure that one's mate remains true. Sprinkle basil powder over your body thoroughly while he or she is asleep, especially over the heart, and fidelity will bless your relationship. _

Ginny was sure she had found the true depths of Hermione's concerns but was sure that by tomorrow, no one else in the house would be able to find this passage. Or the book for that matter, since Hermione could hardly be expected to destroy a school book no matter how old. A few paragraphs down, however, Ginny found a passage that made her think there may be more concern than she had suspected.

_St. Basil was well known for delivering the people of his village from the evils of Simon._

As Hermione approached the bedroom door, she realized two things that made her a little uneasy. The first thing was that Basil had stopped crying, and the second was that it was a male voice that was soothing him back to sleep. She opened the door quietly and found Ron cuddling her baby to his chest as he rocked him softly.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, seeing a moment into a future that might have been. Tears began to fall before she could stop it. Even with as bad as things were now, she still wasn't sure that she would ever go back to the way things were. In that moment of seeing him cradling the baby that was not his, she realized that they had yet talked about that night. They had come to a silent understanding that they both apologized, but she still felt the need to mention it.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I just thought you might need some help. I was just down the hall and I hoped he would go back to sleep before you had to stop working. Sorry."

She wiped away the tears, glad that the room was still too dark for him to see her red rimmed eyes. "Thank you. I really appreciate that you tried." She shot him a thankful smile as she took the fussing baby from his arms and situated herself on the bed to settle him down.

"I'll just..." Ron began to turn for the door before Hermione reached up and placed a staying hand on his arm.

"Can we talk?"

He turned slowly, knowing exactly what it was she wanted to discuss and sat down heavily on the bed.

"Ron, I..." Hermione began but was quickly interrupted.

"I don't want you to ever feel that you owe me anything," Ron said as he leaned back on the bed. "Not an apology, not an explanation, not even your friendship, although I'd really love it if we could somehow make that work. I messed up. Big time."

Hermione placed her free hand on Ron's knee as she began to cry again. He was setting her free. He was taking the blame off of her for their situation and placing it entirely on his shoulders and even though she didn't feel like it was entirly his fault, she silently thanked him for releasing her.

"It's not all your fault, Ron." Hermione finally managed as she wiped away her tears.

"Well, for a while there I did try to put the blame on someone, anyone, else, but the real truth is that I ended up back at myself every time. I felt so out of control, you know after my mum and dad were killed. I blamed myself, than You-Know-Who, and even for a time Harry, you know, for not stopping him sooner." Hermione gave him an incredulous glance before he smiled and leaned back on his elbows. "It was short lived, believe me, but I just couldn't accept the person that I had become was all my fault, you know. But what I've learned is that it was my choice to...come on, stop crying," Ron sat up and took Hermione into a large hug, one arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. "I'm just telling you that I've made another choice. I'm not going to lose anyone else in my life." Hermione smiled over at him as she snuggled into his arms. There was nothing there any longer that could even resemble a relationship but she thought that for the first time since school, her friend was finally back.

They spent the next few hours catching up, laughing and beginning the repairs on their broken relationship.

_**references: Cunningham's Encyclopedia of Magical Herbs by Scott Cunningham**_

* * *

**Chapter 12 Teaser**

The day had been so fucking long. Draco couldn't even remember the last time he had slept. He opened the door to the bedroom as he pulled his shirt off and was surprised to find Hermione still in bed. He glanced at his watch but he wasn't even sure if it was am or pm so it didn't do him any good. Either way, it was still dark enough,or just getting that way, he thought, to get a few hours of sleep.


	12. Differences

**Chapter 12 Draco returns**

**AN: This chapter contains sexual content. ;) **

The day had been so fucking long. Draco couldn't even remember the last time he had slept. He opened the door to the bedroom as he pulled his shirt off and was surprised to find Hermione still in bed. He glanced at his watch but he wasn't even sure if it was AM or PM so it didn't do him any good. Either way, it was still dark enough,or just getting that way, he thought, to get a few hours of sleep. Quietly he removed his shoes, and then his pants, as he slipped under the covers next to Hermione, who had her back towards him.

"Little late, isn't it?" Hermione asked quietly without turning over.

Draco rolled and placed his hands around Hermione, but he might as well have hugged the bed for all the reaction he received. "I'm sorry, love," Draco brushed his hand across her cheek and smoothed her hair behind her ear, "work ran a little late."

"Harry back?" Draco couldn't help but hear the accusation in her voice.

"Well, I'm not his keeper," Draco rolled back, placing his hand beneath his head as he closed his eyes.

"It just seems to me that since becoming partners, the two of you never seem to work at the same time."

Draco felt he was being backed into a corner, but for what, and why?

"Is there something you'd like to ask me?" Draco didn't even open his eyes when Hermione deeply sighed into her pillow.

"Do you resent me?" The question was so quiet Draco should have asked her to repeat it, but her tone was clear enough.

"You're off it," Draco said as he placed his other arm over his blood shot eyes.

"No, Draco, I'm serious," Hermione rolled over and pulled his arm from off of his face. "Am I keeping you from something you want?"

Draco rolled his eyes as he pulled his arm away from her grip. "Yes, actually, I'd like to get a couple minutes sleep before the baby gets up."

Hermione sat up and pulled the blankets closer. "That's just what I mean, Draco. You never struck me as the family type and I've tied you down to one. Regardless of the fact..."

"The fact that shooting off my wad without a net did it's part in creating this little family."

"You're revolting," Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest. Draco's eyes grazed her form and sat up quickly in alarm.

"Are you alright?" Draco placed a hand on her waist, finger measuring what he could already tell was a serious decrease in it's size.

"I've been up, worried sick that you wouldn't come home or if you did your mind would be somewhere else or, with someone else..." Hermione's voice faded but it went unnoticed as Draco interrupted.

"No. You've lost weight," he pulled the blankets back, even more alarmed as most of her baby bump was no longer visible.

"Well, I've been worried," Hermione placed her chin on her knees before he could mention her shrinking chest.

"You need a hospital, love, that's way too quick," Draco began pulling his pants back on.

"Maybe it's you that need the hospital." Hermione pulled her hair back and tied it in a loose knot at the nape of her neck. "You need a serious dose of reality."

Draco stopped at his button as he turned to stare at her. "What are you on about?" He was tired. So tired. Too tired to play games. And God, her neck looked incredible.

"Draco, what day is it?" His eyes snapped up from caressing her collar bones at the oddity of her question.

"Um...Thursday isn't it? Or Friday morning."

Hermione smiled as she shook her head. "The date."

"This is ridiculous," Draco lay back down, ignoring the bite his jeans gave his hip bones.

"No. You're being ridiculous. You're always gone with that girl..."

"Always?" Draco sat up quickly and winced as he pinched his nuts against the bed.

"Draco," Hermione's voice remained slow and steady. "What's your son's name?"

"How the hell would I know that? You hadn't made up your mind the last I checked."

"That's true," her voice began to raise as she turned towards him, "however, the last time you checked was over two months ago!"

Draco stopped, sure he had heard wrong.

"You're having me on," Draco said as he lay back against his pillow.

"No I'm not," Hermione said as she got up and pulled the door open a crack, spilling hallway light onto the unfamiliar sleeping face in the crib where Draco had last seen his son. "You're just lucky you came home before he started a family of his own." She closed the door quietly before returning to bed. With the light gone, Draco noticed the room was becoming darker. So at least it was night. The only thing between him and a few, obviously, needed hours of sleep was placing two missing months.

"It's not my fault," Draco began, trying to steal another glance at the face of the small being emitting sucking noises from the corner.

"No, of course not. It's never your fault. It must be my fault that you're never home. That in the last two months you've slept at home exactly six times, three of which were in the middle of the day." Hermione's voice was only more than a whisper but the anger behind it was enough to call up Draco's guard.

"It's not my fault, in any form, that those non-bloods started this mess and...."

"Draco!" Hermione startled him as well as the baby before bringing her voice back down to a whisper, "I _hate_ that word. They're people, and if not that then muggles. Saying that makes them sound as if they're not human."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"And besides, you forget sometimes that that includes my parents and I don't like you talking about them that way. They really like you."

"Well, I'm not about to call them chums," Draco sat up and felt around for his t-shirt before summoning one from the closet and slamming it over his head. "We can't just sit around anymore hoping that negotiations will start to go well. They need to remember that we always have been and always will be a threat. And if I have to miss a few hours of 'family time' to make sure my sons don't grow up in a war zone..." he stopped as he searched for his shoes, "Besides, I didn't think you'd mind a few times of my absence so that we could make sure we'd all come home in the end."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione flicked her wand to light up the floor for his search.

"All wars have martyrs but all be damned if I'm going to do anything half-cocked and volunteer myself."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "I never want to hear you talk like that again." Draco's hand stilled on his laces as he heard the break in her voice. His anger washed away quickly as only her tears could make it do. "Where are you going?" Hermione, too, was obviously not mad enough to let him go.

"I just need a smoke," Draco reached into the side table drawer looking for the pack he had left to make it appear he had quit. He should have known better than that she would have left them there. Something about knowing he didn't have a single fag in the house threw his need into lust.

"Draco," Hermione's voice snuck up behind his ear as she dropped her hand from his back, "are you

(sleeping with her)

happy with the way things have turned out?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to decide if it was worth seeing if Ron still smoked.

"I mean, you've always said the right words and, so far,stuck around but I worry that you feel trapped. Especially after the baby came, and then Simon, I wondered how long I had before it got too much and you would just not come home."

"What would give you a stupid idea like that?" Draco pulled his jacket back on as he decided he wasn't getting any sleep until his addiction was fed. It seemed to be gnawing on his brain.

"We've been together three years, we've created a human being, and yet I've never felt father apart then we do right now. I don't even dare ask you for any kind of commitment for fear that you'll feel like I'm suffocating you. But, maybe it's my own fear of raising these boys alone that has made me not file for divorce from Ron. As stupid as it sounds, I think a part of me hopes he'll take me back once you leave me." The last reaction Hermione expected was the laugh that came out of Draco.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, love, but Ron's shopping in a new department now. Strictly menswear, if you catch my drift."

"I know," Hermione's admittance stopped Draco's laughter. "He's told me. Even he tells me more than you do anymore."

Draco stood and crossed to the door. "What do you want from me, Hermione?" Draco asked, hand poised on the knob. "Do you want me to admit that any guy in this world would have been a better choice for you? Do you want me to put a ring on your finger like Potter and Weasley have done? Because I will. But that ring will mean absolutely nothing if you don't trust me. Marriage means _nothing_, Hermione. My parents were married seven years before Tom. Hell, _you_ were married six years before me! It doesn't make you faithful, or loyal, or committed if that's what you think . I'm sorry if I haven't felt the need to cheapen what we have with empty motions. But I've also never lied to you. And that's saying something. If you have something to ask me, just say it."

"Are you sleeping with her?" Hermione voice was once again strong in the darkness.

Draco scoffed as he shook his head and opened the door. "That's why I won't marry you. You don't trust me."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I shouldn't have to," Draco stepped out into the hall and began shutting the door behind him.

"Are you coming back?" Hermione's voice was quiet as she attempted to hide her tears again.

"Of course," Draco left the door, in more need for relief now and actually smiled as he looked over the banister and saw Ron on the couch. As he walked down the stairs he was paying more attention to the back of Ron's head than where he was going and he walked straight into Simon who was rounding out of the kitchen with a young girl that Draco didn't recognize. After the shock of the baby, it took him a minute to realize that he even recognized Simon who hadn't changed more than his hair length and coloring.

"Do I know you?" Draco asked the small Asian girl who couldn't be placed in their makeshift family no matter how hard he tried.

"I don't know," Simon answered as he picked cookie crumbs from off his fingers and let them fall with the rest of the snack he had snuck from the kitchen, "should I know you?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Simon glanced at the giggling girl at his side. "I don't have a bedtime."

"Whatever, just get upstairs," Draco stepped over the crumby mess being ground into the carpet. "And clean this up. Now."

"Stop bossing me around like you're my boss or something," Simon continued upstairs without even a second glance at the mess on the floor.

"Cute kid," Ron said as he rose to get his own jacket as if their shared addiction was the only thing they understood about each other.

"Yeah, any cuter and he'll be dead," Draco reached for the doorknob but recoiled as it turned without him. Ron and Draco stepped back just long enough to let Harry in before retreating to the porch. Only Ron waved to Harry who looked as tired as Draco should feel but the motion went unnoticed as Harry headed up for bed.

^__^

_God he's killing me_ Ginny thought as she watched from the bed as Harry undid his tie . _He doesn't even know it, but he's killing me._ She smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed to undo the laces of his shoes. He smelled incredible. Her heightened sense was offended by a lot of things but she had yet to find anything that excited her as much as the way he smelled lately. So masculine. She could almost taste him. In fact, she longed to. Her lips curled in a hungry smirk as she licked her lips, trying to catch a taste of his aroma. He didn't know it yet, as he sat there undoing the buttons on his well pressed shirt, but he was going to take her. Whether he wanted to or not.

^___^

The day had been harsh, long, and dull. He had day dreamed all day of returning to her, holding her, kissing her, and now that he had found her laying on the bed his hopes had been squandered. She looked tired, worn, even more than he was. And pregnant. _Very_ pregnant. She was radiant, positively glowing as she lay on the bed, answering his questions about her day in short, practiced, verse. The daily routine. Yet, something in her eyes. His hope sparked again as he reached up to remove his tie. Slowly, as if it was about to reveal a secret, he pulled his tie off from around his neck keeping it close to the bed in case it could be of use. He knew what he was doing. The spark was there he just had to make sure to fan the fire.

^____^

"Harry," Ginny whispered as she watched his hands unbutton his shirt, revealing his creamy white skin. She longed to feel that stomach pressed up against hers. She ran a hand up over her growing bump realizing it could cause some problems when it came down to getting close. It had been awhile, what with work and her often changing mood, and she wasn't sure that they had needed to overcome that obstacle before now. It didn't matter. He would find a way. She would make sure that he found a way. He was talking again. His voice wrapped around her like pure velvet. God, he was so gorgeous. Everything about him was sexual. She had begun to burn for him. For the first time in awhile, she knew that nothing was going to stop her from getting him.

^___^

Her eyes were so strong, so open. He could read her like an open tomb. One that he had fingered through several times before. She was looking at him like a rack of fine wines that she desperately longed to drink from, and he couldn't wait for her to taste him. He hesitated at the button of his slacks, embarrassed by the growing lust bound by his tight knickers, in case he wasn't reciprocated in his feelings. Her legs were so smooth, so pure. He followed their length up to the ends of the gym shorts that she had taken to wearing lately. Only a woman so perfect could pull off pajama tops and worn shorts and make them so exhilarating. Her body stood so well on it's own she could be wearing the finest lingerie or the cheapest rags and be radiant. He couldn't get over her. So many years he had tried to memorize every curve, every nook and cranny, and yet every time he scanned her form, he found that it was still new, still exciting. He couldn't get over the way she could control him just by being. Every part was a compliment to the others and she had been pieced together by a true artist. He could not stop himself from staring at her, studying her like a masterpiece. Each curve resonated with everything a woman should be.

"Ginny" he responded to her unasked question with an unspoken confirmation. He crawled up the bed to place his lips on the bottom of her belly, kissing just above her waistband and crossing from hip bone to hip bone. He could smell her, she was at least as excited as he was, and he felt he had no more reason to be embarrassed. He felt her inhale deeply at the sound of his zipper being undone.

Harry turned to pull his wand out of his shirt pocket and flicked the lights off as he knew was the order of these things. Ginny was shy, even after all this time, and she had no reason to be. She was cute in her insecurities, and Harry had learned to get around them without making her talk about them anymore. Besides, in the dark, each movement would be a surprise. He hadn't even placed his wand back down when he felt his pants being ripped from his hips by unseen hands. He pulled closer to her, taking in her musky smell as her shorts went the way of his pants.

^___^

His kisses were so soft, so gentle, and that was so not what she wanted. She found herself trying to mold her lips deeply into his as she ground her body against his, constantly being reminded of her inhabitant. She wrapped her leg up over the back of his thigh, desperate to get closer and a low groan escaped as her stomach stopped her once again. She felt his hands rise up underneath her tank top in search of her swollen breasts. She heard a soft ripping noise as she bit into his lower lip and felt his hand pull on her bra. The sound excited her and she bit him again, encouraging his destructive behavior.

^___^

She was so squirmy, so unpredictable in her movements as she ground against him. He tasted the metallic copper of blood from the teeth marks she had left on his lips. His hand twisted in the soft material of her bra, or what was left of it, as he pulled it from her body. He heard her sharply exhale as his fingers twisted against her erect nipple. She was so soft, so smooth, like a fine silk. He reveled in the fact that her body reacted to every move he made. He ran his other hand against her inner thigh and she moaned in anticipation.

"Harry?" Ginny spoke, softly in her bedroom voice. "How are we...I mean..."

Harry pushed himself up on his elbow to move his cheek against hers to nibble on her ear as he spoke. "Well, I've not made love with many pregnant women."

"Well, how many of them have you had sex with?"

"A few months ago there was this crazed sex addict that used to share my bed, but she's been missing for quite awhile."

"I know," Ginny seemed to be blushing, so much it was nearly visible even in the dark.

"Well, I'm not complaining," he began to kiss down her jaw line, back and forth, softly nibbling every now and then. "But I have missed this."

"Harry," her voice was failing to hide her excitement. "Don't."

He sat up, confused by her choice of words. "Don't?"

"Stop teasing me." He smiled, more of a smirk, as he realized he was driving her crazy.

Ginny grew impatient as they vied for a position that allowed for not only her belly but also her comfort. The waning stiffness she felt against her thigh confirmed her worry that Harry was becoming frustrated as well. She needed him too badly to let this one get away.

With seemingly little effort, Ginny flipped Harry onto his back underneath her.

^__^

"What are you..." Harry began as he was having trouble seeing her in the dark, especially since he had lost his glasses sometime along the way. He kept waiting for the crunch of glass under their rolling bodies. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Shh..."Ginny whispered from somewhere in the dark and he heard the rustle of the sheet as she pulled it over her. He suddenly realized she had become nothing but a pressure felt somewhere on the bed. He took a deep breath to ask his question again when her ghostly hand materialized around his increasingly stiff erection. His inhale reversed sharply into a deep moan as the once familiar touch of her soft palm moved slowly down his shaft.

"Do you like that, baby?" Her whisper sounded muffled under the quickening beating of his heart. She seemed to fell his throbbing heart beat in his erection and her impish laugh only sent his heart into further flutterings. He found his breathing needed concentration as he felt something soft and warm circling his head. Her tongue expertly caressed each inch of him even though this was a luxury he wasn't often awarded with. He felt her lips hesitate as she closed around the tip and for one moment, he felt the need to be selfish. He knew why she had hesitated when she had never had any trouble before. She'd had problems even brushing her teeth since she got pregnant, and fought until his gentile side won. It seemed like a long battle.

He, almost painfully, sat up to remove himself from her grasp and pulled the blanket over his head to join her under the covers. Before she could even begin to offer an apology, he kissed her, tenderly at first, then with growing passion as his need for her peaked.

After a few more awkward movements, Harry found himself kneeling behind her, hands wrapped supportingly around her as she held herself on her knees, braced against the headboard. Slowly, savoring each moment, Harry entered her, smiling softly at the soft moan that escaped her lips as she leaned back into him momentarily to run her fingers through his hair. They moved so gently, so easily, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world for them. He intoxicated himself with her scent, overdosing on the essence of her.

Ginny giggled suddenly, pulling Harry out of his spell.

"What?" Harry chuckled as her laugh infected him.

"You didn't feel that?" Ginny asked as she grabbed his hand and placed it firmly against her stomach. A small fluttering underneath his fingertips started her giggling again.

"Is that the baby?" Harry asked.

"I think the baby likes it too," Ginny placed a hand against Harry's cheek and leaned her head against his chest, contentment in the moment enveloping them both.

Before long, both of their legs began to shake, but not wanting to miss out on the quiet night hours they had alone, they lay on their sides, spooning each other, rocking each other softly till sleep took them.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Teaser**

Finally, with all of his needs satisfied, Draco drifted into a much needed sleep. His arm began to tingle under the weight of Hermione's head, but it would have to fall off before he'd willingly move it. No words had passed between them when he returned to the room, but the way she had crawled into his arms had let him know his words were forgiven. That was one thing he cherished about her. She was smart enough to know he was an idiot.


	13. Draco's nightmare

**Chapter 13 Draco's nightmare**

**AN: Contains graphic images that may be considered disturbing. Audience discretion is advised. ;p**

Finally, with all of his needs satisfied, Draco drifted into a much needed sleep. His arm began to tingle under the weight of Hermione's head, but it would have to fall off before he'd willingly move it. No words had passed between them when he returned to the room, but the way she had crawled into his arms had let him know his words were forgiven. That was one thing he cherished about her. She was smart enough to know he was an idiot. He had kissed her neck softly in apology and she returned the action before helping him out of his jacket. And then shirt. And pants.

It certainly wasn't the momentous occasion it should have been being the first time after the baby, but Draco could tell in her contented sighs that it was enough for the few moments of release. Her sleepy hand caressed his chest as he played with her shirt that they hadn't even had time to remove. Somewhere, between here and there, he was sure each moment of his hand was minutes apart, but his waking eye had long lost the concept of real time. He also was becoming increasingly aware that the baby was beginning to stir in his crib and he only hoped Hermione would take him out before he had to start over.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered as the baby began to fuss, but he received no answer. As the boy became more insistent, Draco clutched for her hand but only found air. Startled, his eyes popped open to find her side of the bed deserted. The logical part of his mind told him she had just gone to the bathroom, while the more alert part showed him her side of the bed was made with no evidence she had even been there.

On the other side of the room, the baby's cry became insistent, and a protective guard rose in Draco. It sounded as if something was hurting him. Draco stood, vividly aware of how cold the floor had become and crossed quickly to the crib. He had almost been certain he would find someone trying to kill his son but even as the cries became more agonized, Draco could clearly see that no one was here besides himself. He felt his testicles raise as both fear and cold glassed his nerves and realized he could see the baby's breath freezing in mid air above the crib. _He's just cold, _Draco thought, taking a big relieving breath as he turned to get him another blanket from the closet. He fisted a large stack of blankets which even to him felt incredibly warm and, just to make sure nothing else was wrong, grabbed his wand for light.

As he crossed back over, he felt the temperature drop at least another ten degrees. The baby began screaming and Draco was surprised Hermione hadn't shown up from where ever she was to rescue her son. The thought crossed his mind that he was the only one who could, but that was ridiculous. He couldn't save him. He didn't even know his name.

Draco flicked his wand as he approached the crib and instantly the baby stopped crying. Draco felt his breath catch at the stillness in the room knowing, without checking, that he had failed. He began to reach into the crib to pull back the blankets but recoiled in horror as his hands past the light from his wand. Both of his hands were completely crimson with blood and as he watched, a large drop threatened to spill onto the pure white blanket that his son was completely wrapped in. He quickly stepped back, knowing that he couldn't touch the baby like this or Hermione would know. His hands began to tremble and his wand fell from his slickining grasp and rolled out of reach beneath the crib. As soon as the light was gone, the baby began screaming again but all Draco could do was sit down on the floor and use his blood soaked hands to block him out. He wasn't clean enough to be a father. He could never get clean enough. And Hermione would find out. She would come back and see the small blue body lying inches from Draco's blood tinged fingers and she would know what he'd done.

The baby began coughing, pulling Draco out of his thoughts not once but twice, as he sat up on the bed shivering in his own sweat. Hermione moaned in her sleep as she rolled onto her side next to him and placed a loving arm around his waist.

"Everything alright?" she asked groggily as he pulled her arm off him. He suddenly felt dirty. Too dirty even for her, and he just had to get out of here.

"S'fine," he mumbled as he got out of bed and threw his clothes on. "Just a bad dream s'all." He had to get out of this house before the baby began crying. That was a sound he could do without for awhile.

* * *

**Chapter 14 teaser**

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice reassured her, even as thick with worry as it was. "Are you ok?"

"I think so," at least the nausea had past, for now, "I just had a question for you."

"Of course," Hermione sat next to Ginny and placed a hand on her knee.

"I think," Ginny began as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I may have made a mistake."

"Mistake?" Hermione asked, not liking the way Ginny's face had seemed to lose all color.


	14. Another unexpected visitor

**Chapter 14 Another unexpected visitor...**

**AN: This is the beginning of scenes of a graphic nature. **

Ginny winced as the nausea rose in her stomach again. She leaned against the hallway wall as she rubbed her stomach, trying to coax a small foot from her ribcage. As soon as the nausea past, the baby began fidgeting again, as if trying to kick it's way through Ginny's spine. Every part of her felt stretched as far as it was going to go, even the bones of her back and ribs felt stretched to the breaking point, and she still had another month and a half to go. As the nausea rose to a dangerous level, Ginny decided there was no way she was going to make it downstairs. Looking across at the room where all of the children slept, Ginny felt glad she could hear at least one of them banging on something. She needed to charter a kid to deliver her message downstairs.

"Jaz? Charlie?" Ginny took a few tentative steps toward the bathroom door, needing to sit down but not wanting to be too far from the loo in case the nausea became uncontrolled. She smiled again at the scampering of two sets of little feet to be the first to the door.

"We didn't do anything," was the instant, unanimous, reply as they appeared in the hall and even as curiosity rose, Ginny found right now she didn't care what mess lay beyond the door.

"Can you go tell Hermione that I need to see her in the bathroom please?" Ginny's voice sounded breathy, even to the young boys who took the mission with serious little nods.

The world seemed to spin a little as Ginny sat on the edge of the bath, hoping her breathing would be strong enough to keep the contents of her stomach down. The air seemed to be thickening to an unbreatheable matter and so she turned on the hot water faucet to try to melt it back down.

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice reassured her, even as thick with worry as it was. "Are you OK?"

"I think so," at least the nausea had past, for now, "I just had a question for you."

"Of course," Hermione sat next to Ginny and placed a hand on her knee.

"I think," Ginny began as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I may have made a mistake."

"Mistake?" Hermione asked, not liking the way Ginny's face had seemed to lose all color.

"Last night, Harry and I...well...and ever since I woke up this morning, I've felt like I was going to be sick. Like really bad. I just don't know if we did something wrong."

Hermione shook her head as she turned off the water faucet, her face taking on the quality of any one of their professors. "No. I mean, unless you were, like, crazy rough. Draco and I were having sex up to only a couple days before Basil was born. My mum told me her doctor told her it was good for the baby. In fact, we used to rock him to sleep when he was being wild at night, the baby, not Draco." Hermione got up as Ginny's breathing became harder again and crossed to the door and stuck her head out into the hallway.

"Is Hedwig here?"

Ginny was surprised to find herself so annoyed at the simple question. It shouldn't bother her but what the fuck did the bloody owl have to do with anything.

"I just thought we should send off a letter to Harry. See if he can't come home." Hermione answered her friends silent question before stepping a bit farther out into the hall.

"Harry's here," Ginny tried to get as much out between breaths as she could. "In the bedroom. Stayed home sick. He's been having bad dreams. Not sleeping. Why the hell do you want to worry him for anyways?" Ginny caught her breath but the lack of sleep and rising discomfort had her in no mood to be nice.

Hermione seemed to have heard everything Ginny said, luckily as it had been hard enough to get out in the first place, but she seemed to be trying to have a silent conversation with someone down the hallway.

"Hermione? Am I bothering you?" Ginny realized that she wasn't going to be able to remain sitting much longer, and the hot water would feel really good on her back. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to be alone.

"Of course not, Gin. How far along are you?"

"Seven and a half months."

"For sure? There's no way you could be wrong?"

"Of course I could be wrong. I haven't seen a single doctor to tell me other wise." Tears began to stream down Ginny's cheeks as the nausea overwhelmed her and she was sick for the first time since her morning sickness had worn off.

"Ginny?" Hermione had moved back to kneel next to her and placed a cold washcloth against her hot neck. "I think we need to get you to a hospital."

"No. We can't go. Harry hasn't slept in days and I'm not going to wake him just because I'm having a touch of flu." Ginny paused as she was sick again, finding herself praying that it would at least ease the growing pains churning in her stomach.

"Well, you have to make a choice. Either we leave without him or you let me wake him, because this is not good."

"Is everything OK?" Angelina asked from the hallway where she had obviously heard Ginny's plight, whether from her son or from hearing what Ginny was sure the entire house was listening too.

"She needs a doctor," Hermione stood, as if to try and uninclude Ginny from the decision, and refreshed the wet rag. "As soon as she can stand, I'm going to take her."

"Not possible, boobie." Tom had appeared in the doorway smiling as if he knew a dirty little secret.

"What did you just call me...." Hermione began but was cut off by Angelina.

"What do you mean not possible?"

"I think you should get nice and comfy, right here." Tom looked at his watch. "Yeah, no one's going anywhere tonight."

"Is Draco here?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Sure. Where else would he be?" Tom smiled again as he walked away down the hall.

"Draco?" Hermione screamed down the stairs, unsure if she should take Tom's word for it or if she was just making an ass of herself.

"What?" Draco peered in from the side of the doorway, obviously struggling to get out of his shirt.

"What is your daft relation on about? Why can't we leave."

Draco stopped struggling and threw his removed shirt down the hallway as if he was trying to buy himself time to think.

"Why do you need to go anywhere?"

"Well we're out of milk, I need to go to the post office, oh and Ginny may just drop a living being on the bathroom floor." Angelina walked past Draco, rolling her eyes and bumping him as she left the room.

Draco's eyes widened as Ginny began complaining between upheavals that they were wrong, she wasn't ready, it was too soon, but he didn't seem in any hurry to help move her.

"We can't leave, love. The entire compound is on lock down until seven tomorrow morning. Ministry orders." He seemed to hope that would be enough information and tried to change the subject. "You sure about this?" He nodded towards Ginny who had begun openly sobbing as she clung to the side of the bath.

"As sure as I can be without a medical degree. Now, what do you mean 'lockdown'? They've never locked the compound down before." Hermione pulled Ginny's hair back and tied it up as she rubbed her head.

"Well, the Prime Minister has never been assassinated before." Draco mumbled as he turned to close the door on the two young boys who had tried to sneak a peak in.

"What?" Ginny and Hermione both said, unable to keep their voices down at the shocking news.

"Yeah, didn't Harry go in to work?" Draco said as if searching for something.

"No."

"Oh, well, that's where I heard it. Yeah, they just told us that until they can prove that wizards had nothing to do with it, we have to stay in. For our own safety as well as theirs."

Hermione glared at him, not buying a word of his crap, but not wanting to get into it in their current situation. She continued to try to convey her disbelief as Angelina returned into the room, her arms laden with supplies.

"Hermione, go get Harry. Draco, help me get her into the bath, and then find me something, anything, to use for her pain. Ginny dear," she said, speaking to her as if she were her son's age, "how long has this been going on?"

"Since about three this morning." Ginny sounded exhausted already and the look on her face said that they had better be wrong about this.

Angelina counted out in her head. "Ginny, that's like sixteen hours. Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

Ginny just broke into more tears as Hermione moved across to Draco, grabbing his arm and demanding his attention before she left. "We need to talk about this," she whispered as she left.

Draco lifted Ginny into the bath before willingly leaving, not wanting to be around as Angelina put her healer school lessons into practice for the first time. By the time he returned to the bathroom, Hermione was standing right outside the door, blocking admittance.

"What are you doing with that?" Hermione asked, pointing to the decanter of amber liquid Draco held in his hands.

"It's fire whiskey. It was the only thing I could think of. Where's Harry?"

"In there," Hermione nodded towards the closed door before taking Draco's arm and leading him to the top of the stairs. She looked down at the floor, blinking several times as if trying to wipe away the day, before looking directly into his eyes. "Draco, just tell me you didn't. Even if it's not true. Tell me you were at work."

Draco stared directly back, taking her hand in his empty one. "I didn't."

"Remember you told me that you'd never lie to me," Hermione said, bringing up the night before's conversation betraying her words of just a second before.

"I know," Draco looked up as the door to the bathroom opened and a very frazzled Harry entered the hall.

"Draco? There's no way that we can get out of here?" Harry asked, taking Hermione's hand as she offered it.

"No way you're getting Ginny out of here, quietly, without being seen."

Harry's lips tightened as he bit his lower lip, obviously trying to maintain.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes full of questions that seemed to be already answered as his eyes began to water.

Draco crossed quickly to the bathroom, avoiding Hermione's glare.

"Is she?" Hermione asked Harry as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Harry nodded as he wiped a rouge tear from his cheek. "As far as Angie can tell. And close too."

Harry took a deep breath as he prepared to put on his bravest face and get back where he was needed.

When Harry and Hermione joined the over crowded bathroom, Ginny was chocking down a sip of Draco's fire whiskey, obviously struggling to keep it down.

"Are you sure that's OK?" Harry asked, taking his place next to the bathtub to hold on to Ginny's hand.

"S'what they used to do in the olden times." Draco shrugged as he poured another shot into Ginny's still mostly full glass.

Angelina nodded at Harry's raised eyebrow. "No, he's actually right, and unless you have ingredients for a pain reliever potion handy, this is what we have to deal with."

Ginny visibly relaxed into the warm water, completely soaking her t-shirt. "Keep um comin', Drake." she put her hand out for the glass and after receiving an unsure shrug from Angelina, Draco poured her another two fingers.

As Ginny seemed to calm down under the influence of Draco's liquor, Harry found himself unable to just sit by and wait. He rose and kissed Ginny softly on her reddened cheek before leaving without a word. Several voices called his name after him, but he ignored them all as he headed directly towards his destination.

As he hit the doorway, he heard faint footsteps before him, but ignored them as well. He didn't have much time.

The guards rose their guns as Harry approached and he was sure he looked ready to kill. Sweat dripped down his face, more to do with the stress that he was facing as it was freezing cold outside. The fall weather had turned quickly into winter with no observation of normal procedure and the fog was thickly swirling around Harry's heaving form as he clasped his chest.

"What the hell are you doing out, Taint?" the guards asked as they raised their guns to chest height. "Didn't you get the memo?" They laughed with each other as if they enjoyed the fact they were in charge of caging human beings.

"You have to let us out. My wife. She's in labor," Harry was breathing hard as he had run the entire length but seemed to be using it as an excuse to have a panic attack now that he was out of Ginny's eyesight, "She's early. She needs a hospital!"

"No excuses. It's orders," there was no change in the older guards expression, no sign of sympathy, but the younger guard did seem to drop his gun a little as if he knew there was nothing he could do to help them. He looked familiar. Perhaps he knew Ginny's face, making her seem more human to him than the other.

"But there has to be some sort of a clause for medical emergencies! You can't just leave us in here to die when we need serious help!"

"Huh!" The older guard chuckled. "You honestly think that we'd give a shit about you living if we're so willing to volunteer to keep you in here?"

Harry seemed stunned. There was no way that no ounce of human compassion could exist inside this massive frame, but it seemed true. He stuttered over his words, trying to find something that would convince this mountain with an uzi to move from it's base.

"Mark, move it. She really does need help." Draco seemed to materialize out of the mist and walked directly up to the younger guard, placing his chest directly against his rifle barrel.

"Don't talk as if you know me," the young guards voice quivered slightly as he looked over at his companion, showing none of the bite that he normally had. Harry realized why he recognized him. He was the guard that was on duty when they brought Hermione home from the hospital. The one who had hit Draco in the head with his gun barrel just for not answering a simple question. Harry suddenly grabbed Draco's arm, trying to pull him away from the guard who seemed to be under observation for not being hard ass enough. And if that was the case, Draco really needed to be away from the barrel. However, Draco didn't seem to see the tension between the two guards and shrugged Harry off.

"She's in trouble, big time. And if her baby dies it will be on your head. Can you except that?"

The older guard laughed as he pulled a hunting knife from his hip holster and simply waved it around for attention. "You better get out of here then. Here," he threw the knife and planted it's blade into the ground, inches from Harry's foot, "use that to start digging yourself a Taint grave." Even the younger guard blanched visibly at this comment and Draco was the one to place supporting hands on Harry to keep him behind the line that the guard had drawn down.

Just as Harry seemed to be overpowering Draco's grasp, a third set of footsteps ran quickly up to them through the fog. "Harry," Fred's voice appeared before his form, "you better come now mate. Her water broke."

Harry was not quiet sure what Fred meant, but the look in his eyes told him that the liquor was no longer enough for her. Harry swallowed hard as he looked at Draco who nodded in silent understanding. Harry found himself hoping that Draco would come back to the house alive as he took off after Fred into the mist.

**Chapter 15 teaser**

"God, Ginny. Look at all of that hair!" Hermione said, trying to focus Ginny into the good thing that was happening. She hoped one day that this would be remembered as a miraculous day in her life, but she was almost possitive that it would always be a nightmare.


	15. A Not So Happy Birthday

**Chapter 15 A Not So Happy B****irthday**

**A/N: This chapter contains graphic images of birth, and alcohol and drug use. **

"Ginny, you have to calm down." Angelina was trying to comfort Ginny as she sobbed.

Harry had long lost the battle and silent tears streamed down his cheeks, as well as nearly everyone else in the room as they watched Ginny go through her misery. The bath water had tainted a light red and was slightly growing as the baby's small head became visible. Harry foolishly believed it would be soon over, but every woman in the room clenched, knowing that the worst was yet to come.

"If you don't try to control your breathing you won't have the strength to push. Hermione, does Draco have anything stronger in his room?"

Hermione nodded, turning to retrieve it. "Of course."

"It'll make the baby groggy, but at least she won't hyperventilate," Angelina spoke to herself but Harry clung to her every word. It seemed that she knew what she was talking about. The faith of everyone was hanging heavily on someone that had only studied what she was supposed to do. Angelina reached out to take the clear liquid that Hermione offered with out even asking what it contained. "Ginny, settle down and drink this," Angelina offered her the glass as Harry helped her to sit enough to sip it. She choked half the glass down between sobs before being forced to sit back under a fresh contraction.

"Ginny?" Angelina asked, noticing the now familiar face that accompanied each contraction. "Ginny, you have to push." Ginny shook her head groggily as the liquor started taking effect, but at least she was only crying now. "You can't stop now, hon. You're almost there." Angelina smiled as she lied through her teeth.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand trying to convey his feelings to her but regretted it almost immediately as Ginny began crushing his fingers together. His wedding band embedded into the fingers around it as Ginny began attempting to push. It seemed to be hours that she held her breath, but it was only seconds as she began hiccuping.

"Ginny! Concentrate!" Angelina became irritated as the baby's head actually receded out of reach.

"I can't. This is _not_ going to happen, and you," she turned to Harry ,"let go of my fucking hand! I don't want you touching me." Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as he rubbed his throbbing fingers and removed his wedding band before it became stained in the blood from his wounds. She smiled, conveying her understanding and letting him know it was just the moment, not him, that Ginny was really upset at.

Harry realized that Draco had yet to return, and if he did, he had stayed away and for a moment, he wished he was with him. He also realized that the bathroom door had not been closed all of the way when Hermione returned and a small blond head peaked around the slit of the door. He nudged Hermione, who seemed to contemplate his age over her own thoughts and finally crossed to offer him into the room. Simon realized he was caught and seemed to shun at her hand that she had offered before carefully accepting. She whispered into his ear before placing him onto the bathroom cabinet where he could witness without being scarred.

Angelina began pouring another glass before Hermione placed a hand on the decanter and shook her head. "I wouldn't, Ang. It's Everclear. It's nearly 190 proof."

Angelina slowly placed the decanter onto the floor before urging Ginny on. Ginny began cursing and Harry was suddenly glad they were an entire floor above Molly who would definitely faint at her daughter's mouth.

Ginny finally seemed to realize it was up to her and began pushing with such force she had to grasp onto her own legs for support. Finally, it seemed, the baby was moving in a single direction, but as the dark hair of their first child came into view the tub water was no longer just tainted and Ginny lay back, screaming again into the air.

"S'that normal?" Simon whispered to Hermione who had turned to look at him for something else to focus on. "Seems like a lot of blood, s'all."

Hermione tried to put on her best smile, hoping that the sight of blood would not force Simon to remember his mother's death. "It's going to be OK. Do you want to leave?"

Simon seemed to contemplate for a minute before Ginny began screaming again.

"Damn it!" Angelina said, shaking every one's faith a little. "She's tearing. I don't know what else to do, Ginny. I'm so sorry."

Ginny seemed beyond words as the bath water swirled into a deeper scarlet around her. She continued pushing, determined beyond anything that Harry had ever seen her, to have this over with.

"God, Ginny. Look at all of that hair!" Hermione said, trying to focus Ginny into the good thing that was happening. She hoped one day that this would be remembered as a miraculous day in her life, but she was almost positive that it would always be a nightmare. Especially as Ginny seemed to be losing momentum and she still had two little shoulders to pass over.

"Give her another shot," Angelina demanded as Ginny's sobs took her again to the point that she simply couldn't help. Angelina was obviously unsure what to do next as she began trying to rock the baby back and forth to pry it out herself.

"Stop it!" Ginny cried out between sobs and sips of liquor. "I can't do this anymore."

"Ginny," Harry said softly into her ear as he kissed her forehead. He obviously didn't know what else to say to her, sure that this was the worst thing that she'd ever have to go through until she gave one last ear splitting scream and the entire room seemed to light up.

"Oh my God," Angelina said as she laughed in obvious relief. "Ginny, look! You're done, hon. It's a gorgeous little boy!"

Even Ginny seemed to catch the infections laughter as she looked down at the small body that had caused so much trouble. The laughter seemed to die down slowly as everyone realized that besides their own voices, the room was too quiet.

"Harry?" Ginny asked warily. "Why isn't he crying?"

"Angie?" Harry asked, afraid that he didn't have an answer to comfort her with.

Angelina didn't seem to have an answer, but her features remained calm as she cleaned out his mouth and nose, to obvious agitation, and vigorously rubbed his tiny chest. As if he had been rudely awakened from a pleasant dream, the newest Potter made not only his presence but his irritation, widely known.

"Well," Angelina said as she washed off his tiny body before handing him over to Ginny who needed help to get a hold on him, "He's a little one, but I think he's gonna be OK. He sure sounds like he's got a set of lungs on him."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Simon said as he left the room, almost looking bored now that the excitement was over.

Harry kissed Ginny once again, hoping that the water would cover his tears. He didn't care if she knew how overwhelmed he was, he just didn't want her to see how worried he had been. As he pressed his lips to her once more, his arms underneath hers to help her to hold their new son, he realized that she was trembling.

"Gin? You OK?"

"She's probably just cold and worn out. The bath is getting rather chilly," Angelina stated as she cleaned her hands in the nearby sink. "We ought to get her into her bed, and then you need to go show the grandparents their new baby. I believe that Molly is about to have a heart attack."

"She knows?"

"Of course she knows, but I had Fred tell her when he came to get you Harry."

For the first time since he woke up, Harry smiled. This wasn't the way he had planned to do it, he had hoped Ginny would be at his side, but he was going to be able to introduce his son to his family. "Hermione, hold the baby will you?" Harry asked as he placed his hands underneath Ginny and prepared to lift her. Hermione took the baby from his arms and wrapped him swiftly in a towel she had pulled from the cupboard. As Harry began to lift, Ginny placed her hands around his arms, attempting weakly to pull him off her. She could hardly keep her eyes open, but he could tell that every small jostle was killing her.

As he fully stood and began to carry her out, wrapping her in a second towel, she placed her hands limply around his neck and pulled up close to his ear.

"Harry..." she whispered and her voice was so scratched and weak that he hardly recognized it. "It's wrong..."

"No. Everything's OK, Gin. He's just a little small, but can't you hear him still. He's strong. You did amazing."

"No, you're not listening...I think..." Ginny seemed to doze against his shoulder as they reached their bedroom and Harry kicked open the door. He gently placed her on the bed, carefully removed her wet clothing and dressed her in a nightgown before placing the towel underneath her and laying her under the blankets. He had noticed that she was still bleeding, a little heavily, but it was only to be expected. He hoped.

As soon as Harry had gotten her comfortable, there came an abrupt knock on the door as it swung open and Tom entered without awaiting a reply. He strode across the room, ignoring Harry's glances and knelt down besides Ginny.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as Tom grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled it out from under the blanket. He seemed to be tying something together with his teeth as Harry approached behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder to look over. Before Harry could even say anything, Tom had stuck a syringe into Ginny's vain just under the tourniquet he had tied and quickly pushed down the plunger. Ginny pulled back, not at the initial poke but more at the liquid as if it was burning, but her fight wasn't strong enough to even dislodge the needle.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry asked, afraid to push him aside while he was still in Ginny's vein but willing enough to do it as soon as he had pulled out the syringe.

"It's for her pain," Tom said point blank as if it should have been obvious. Hermione and Angelina had arrived at the door and he seemed to squirm a bit under their glances. "Well, she's done now, right? So no point in her hurting anymore."

"This whole time you had something that could help her pain?" Harry asked as he slammed him into the closet door.

"Take it easy, Potter," Tom stated as if he forgave but would not forget Harry's rough handling of his suit jacket. "I couldn't give it to her earlier. It wouldn't be good for the baby. But she's done now, so she should just sleep."

"What did you give her?" Hermione asked, glancing back and forth between Tom and Ginny who seemed to be fighting sleep even as they spoke.

"Just you never mind," Tom said as he tossed the syringe into the garbage underneath Harry's work desk.

"Har...Harry...It's wrong." Ginny said so quietly that only Harry, who was standing just inches from her mouth heard her. She was fighting so hard to stay awake, Harry actually got worried at the statement this time.

"Angie? I think that you better check on her. She says some thing's wrong and she's still bleeding a bit."

"Just because she tore I'm sure," Angelina said as she passed, glareing daggers at Tom as she passed. Feeling that his work was done and his life may be in danger, Tom took the opportunity to sneak out as Angelina sat on the bed next to Ginny and removed her blankets.

Draco, who until now had been MIA, walked into the doorway as if he had been summoned, blocking Tom's exit. "What are you doing in here?" Draco asked as if he had no right to be in the country let alone this room.

"Just helping the girl out. Won't do it again," Tom rolled his eyes as if he had expected to be the hero of the day instead of the criminal.

"Help?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes at anything that Tom might consider to be helpful. Suddenly, his eyes popped open and he reached into Tom's pocket, extracting the homemade tourniquet. Using the same fist that clenched the evidence, Draco swung powerfully into Tom's head, splitting a large tear in his upper lip before moving so that he could leave the room. Draco then crossed quickly to Ginny amid many confused faces and pulled her arm out towards him again, obviously seeing what he expected to find.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione asked as she rocked the screaming newborn against her leaking chest.

"She alright?" Draco asked Angelina as she softly examined Ginny's tear, prodding it with her wand to stop the bleeding.

"She will be. What did he give her?" Angelina asked quietly as if her and Draco needed to share the secret.

"Heroin." Draco said frankly, looking directly at Harry as he said it. "Probably a small dose. He's not selfless enough to give up much of his stash."

Hermione looked as if she was going to kill as she tried to beat Harry to the door. Standing in his way, the only thing saving her from his fury being his new son in her arms, she offered him up in offering. "You take him downstairs and show your mum and dad, I'll deal with Tom. She's going to be OK," Hermoine added as Harry looked back over his shoulder. "She'll just sleep it off. And then when your done, bring him back to me because I think the little guys going to blow up if he doesn't eat soon and Basil will be awake soon as well. I don't think that she should feed him for awhile with that in her system, plus she needs the rest, so I'll just take care of them both."

Draco looked as if he was unsure of that idea, but he turned to Angelina who still looked shocked. "She'll just sleep really good. May have a bit of a headache, but I'm sure that it wasn't much."

"No, that's not it." Angelina said as she looked over to make sure that Hermione still had Harry occupied. "She will sleep well, I can't get her to even talk to me anymore. But that's not what I'm worried about."

Draco looked confused as he realized that Hermoine was trying to hear their conversation, even over instructing Harry how to hold his son. Angelina caught his eye and followed it realizing that they were being eavesdropped on and decided to be more discreet. Before Draco could even react, she had taken his hand and placed it in the one place that he would get killed for if Harry turned around, but suddenly that wasn't his only concern. It didn't take an expert, which Draco considered himself to be, to tell that there was something wrong about Ginny. Against his better judgement, Draco looked down and saw exactly why Angelina was concerned.

"Some thing's...wrong..." Ginny muttered in her sleep.

"Some thing's about to get a lot worse," Angelina said as she softly stroked the thick black hair of the small head beneath her fingers.

**Chapter 16 teaser**

The pressure. That was the only thing that seemed real. After the burning dissolved the rest of the pain away, the pressure was all that remained from that previous life. Occasionally, a voice that seemed familiar would filter through, but she couldn't care enough to listen.

The pressure increased. Rapidly to pure pain, but she only managed a weak "stop" to one of the whispers around her.


	16. Pressure

**Ch. 16 Pressure**

**AN: This chapter also contains scenes which may be considered disturbing. Readers discretion is advised. :) As always Feedback is love! Thanks for reading and being so patient with me. **

The pressure. That was the only thing that seemed real. After the burning dissolved the rest of the pain away, the pressure was all that remained from that previous life. Occasionally, a voice that seemed familiar would filter through, but she couldn't care enough to listen.

The pressure increased. Rapidly to pure pain, but she only managed a weak "stop" to one of the whispers around her.

"Hermione...Harry!" The voice said.

Harry? Ginny reached out with her hand, swirling the cool air between her fingers. But that was all that was there where his hand should be. He had left her. The pressure had gotten to him too.

"...cus, Gin! You have to foc..." The entire world seemed to be dissolving. Pulsing in and out. She felt a hand on her bare thigh, so close to the pressure and not doing a damn thing about it, but it wasn't his. She felt wet and cold and vulnerable, but none of that mattered when the pain hit again. It was worse. Definatly worse. And he was still not beside her. She was alone and hopeless and as the pain hit again, she had no choice but to let the darkness take her.

"Harry," Hermione broke into the small gathering of friends and family who had joined around the anxious new father. Harry didn't need more than that to hand his son off to one of the many outstretched arms and follow her out of the kitchen.

"So far she's ok," Hermione said as if trying to lower the tension that was permiating off of Harry.

Harry had no more time for words or comfort as he ran up the stairs and burst into the room. She looked so calm, so restful, there could certainly be no need for Hermione's worried expression, but it seemed, as he looked around and saw that everyone shared the same look, that he must be wrong.

"What's...?" Harry couldn't speak. He didn't really want to know if something was wrong. She had been through enough. And most of it had been his fault.

"Harry," Angelina looked to Draco and Hermione in turn, as if looking for the support to speak. She must not have found it because her voice fell to barely a whisper.

"Twins," Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, more for her own support than for his.

"And she's not being much help about it," Angelina said as she motioned over Ginny's still form.

Now that the elephant was in the room, it seemed that no one knew what else to say about it.

"No. Stop it," Ginny weakly mumbled in her sleep as her eyes squinted up in obvious discomfort. Harry fell immediatly to his knees by her side and, taking her hand, felt as if she realized where she was for the first time since he entered the room. She looked directly at him and, even though extremly groggily, smiled momentarily before closing her eyes in discomfort again. "Harry," the only word that was crystal clear. "Don't leave..."

"So what do we do?" Harry asked, hot tears begining to fall down his cheeks as he clasped her hand more firmly.

"Technically, nothing." Angelina said as she placed her hand on the crowning head and seemed to place a small amount of pressure on it, causing Ginny to squirm softly. "Her body knows what to do. As long as the contractions continue, than she'll be pushing the baby forward, but the quicker the baby is out of the birth canal the better. We'll have no idea till then what that stuff did to the baby." Hermione caught the murderous glance in Harry's eyes and placed another calming hand on his shoulder before taking a seat on the floor beside him.

Much to the surprise of everyone, Draco suddenly rose, pulling a small silver object from his pocket before walking out of the door. Harry and Hermione exchanged a confused look as Angelina continued trying to persuade the baby's head farther out, much to Ginny's silent complaint.

"Was that a cellphone?" Harry asked Hermione as his eyes followed the door closing behind Draco.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen it before. But where would he get one? Let alone, know what to do with one." Hermione rose to follow Draco into the hallway but it was unneccessary as Draco returned sliding the silver box back into his pants pockets as if it had never existed. She raised her eyebrows for an explination but he simply brushed her off like a diplomat to his servent.

"Just setting up some assistance is all," Draco said and then caught the ice in his voice and tried to melt it with a brisk kiss to Hermione's forehead. "We'll discuss it later," he whispered to her and proceeded back to the corner.

"We have a lot to go over later," Hermione said but all was forgotten as Ginny began to feebly cry out again.

"Don't. Stop."

"I'm sorry, Gin," Angelina said as she gave a very obvious pull and with the sound of a vacuum seal breaking, pulled a very small head into her palms. "Thank Merlin," Angelina said as she began unwinding the umbilical cord from off of the tiny blue tinged neck. "It may just have saved her life that this baby was so small. As she undid the third wrap, she placed both hands on either side and seemed to say a small prayer. "Hold her hand, Harry."

Ginny actually broke out of her drug induced coma with a sharp cry of agony as Angelina gave a firm tug and literally ripped two sharp shoulders and a following limp body out onto the bed where she immediatly began to clean out the small mouth and nose and vigerously rub the steady chest.

"It's a girl," Hermione whispered to Harry as he buried his face into Ginny's neck, not willing to watch the rough handling of the small body.

Draco stood to leave again as a vibrating sound eminated from his pants. Hermione glared at Draco as she stood to assist Angelina any way that she could. The baby was so small, so delicate, and yet Hermione was sure was still one of the most beautiful little girls she had ever seen. Her dark hair, at least as dark as her fathers, already showed a tint of Ginny's red through out, giving it an unnatural glow that most woman would have spent their lives attempting to recreate. Her small eyes had thick, long lashes, that was sure to overwhelm all those gentlemen callers that Harry would have to beat back with a stick. As long as he got the chance too.

Something clicked, something Hermione had long ago read about. A spell that just had to work. Hermione pulled out her wand and placed it over the baby's small, plump lips, and closed her eyes in a small prayer before issuing the silent spell. A small bubble seemed to form over the baby's mouth and nose and as it came full circle, the small chest gave a small heave and took on an unsteady, quivering rythem.

Just as Hermione breathed a small sigh of relief, Draco burst back into the room, throwing Harry's invisability cloak, long since put away, onto the floor in front of him. When Harry didn't move, he crossed heavily and picked him up roughly by the scruff of the neck, before picking Ginny gently up and placing her delicatly in Harry's arms. Then, without a word of explination, he produced a sling that Hermione used for Basil when her hands were full and placed it around Ginny's neck, spread over her chest. Hermione seemed to catch on, and placed the baby gently in the sling, wand dangling from the life giving bubble, and wrapped her tightly into the crease between Harry and Ginny. She looked timidly at Draco, unsure that she had done the right thing, as he made sure that the sling was on tight.

"Get the cloak," Draco added as he led Harry from the room. "You only have a couple of minutes during their rotation when the guards will have a two foot weekness that you can apparate quiet easily through. From there, you'll only have to walk the few feet up to the hospital doors before someone will come to assist you. Just listen," Draco said as Harry stuttered in his protests, "You'll have some help before you apparate, a diversion, but if anyone sees you or hears you than it's all on you. She'll bail. Stay close to the fence, stay covered, and keep her quiet." Draco nodded to Ginny as they reached the door. He then took the cell from his pocket and placed it into Harry's front pant pocket. "When that vibrates, you'll have exactly twenty seconds to get out of the compound. Don't waste it. If you miss the time, it's over. Just come back. When you get to the hospital, ask for Dr. Christine Carlisle. Demand to see her and no one else. Even if she's off she'll come in if you tell her that you're with me. Don't let anyone see your mark and don't let anyone else get there hands on you. If you go in the back door, no one will question you. You know how to use speed dial?" Draco asked as if it was only natural that he should know. Harry simply nodded starting to shake a bit under the stress of the day. "Number 2 when you get everything settled. Then come back for the boy. He may not be as well as we all think he is. Twenty seconds." Draco repeated as he shoved Harry out onto the porch and closed and locked the door behind him.

**Hope you all caught my reference to Twilight, my second favorite book series. :) And for those of you who enjoy my writing, BOLO for a brand new Harry Potter story as well as a Twilight story coming up soon. :) Both are unexpected cross overs that I think some people may really enjoy! Thanks for all of your support. I wouldn't keep doing it if it wasn't for the few of you out there that are still interested in my "family" :) **


	17. Awakening

**AN: Mention of drug use (prior) and scenes of a sexual nature. Let me know what you're thinking so far. Love to hear from you. **

"Ginny?" Harry had thought that she was stirring, but she had given him so many false alarms over the last few hours that he only asked half heartily. This time seemed different, however, as she seemed to turn her head towards his voice and so he asked again, a little louder. "You awake, love?"

iHarry?/i His voice was thick, as if he had not been long without tears, but she couldn't seem to find his face in the darkness. The room was too dark, as if someone had thrown Peruvian darkness powder into her eyes. The thought didn't seem to cross her mind that the darkness was being caused by nothing more than her own eyelids.

"Mr Potter?" A new voice, a woman it seemed. And young. She seemed to speak with the authority demanded from a high paying position, but something sounded a little warmer than most.

"She's still asleep," Harry replied as if this conversation had happened a few times before now.

Ginny arched her back slightly in spasms as the rough sheets and hard pad of the mattress reminded her that she was not at home. Her movement seemed to cause a bit of a stir as fabrics tussled as they moved around in the darkness that was obviously not interfering with their sight. The voices became clearer, more definite, and the darkness seemed to be pierced every now and then with a dull glow. Her head was spinning, her mouth dry, and her body racked with pain. Not one thing made sense, and unless she fought her way out, she would not get the answers that she desperately needed.

"I came to tell you, before you heard otherwise," the young woman's voice was close, she could feel her breath against her cheek and her hand against her palm, but nothing registered as a familiar sensation. She did not know this close stranger, she was sure of that, but she felt safe. Protected even.

"The surgeon I was working with, during her surgery to repair the damage, he felt it was his 'duty' to 'sterilize' her. He removed everything but her ovaries. She won't be able to have any more children. At least not carry them herself. " She spoke with the voice of a practiced Dr. who gave bad news on a daily basis, but something told Ginny that even this other doctor did not agree with what had been done. However, remembering the night before and feeling the throbbing that was coming with the light, she couldn't help but smile whether it made it to the surface or not.

"I don't really think she'll mind it," Harry said, seeming to read her mind as only married couples do. "Besides, one of each seems good enough to me."

Wait a minute! One of each? Ginny pushed the barrier farther than she had been able with this new question. She reluctantly remembered the night before and saw, momentarily as it had been then too, the face of the small little Harry that she seemed to have nothing to do with. She remembered Draco picking her up out of the cold, bloody water, and placing her in the bed. Then there was just burning, and pressure, before awaking to the darkness.

"How is she?" Harry asked as he placed a cold hand on Ginny's wrist. For some reason, Ginny felt that the question did not pertain to her, but to the little stranger that she had not even known about until just a minute ago.

"We've had to sedate her," once again, the voice betrayed her degree as it broke slightly. "She's got a respirator breathing for her, but mostly just to remind her too. She seems to be doing as well as could be expected for the effects of the narcotics, but..." the doctor hesitated, obviously moving to close the door across the room before continuing. "The reason that we had to sedate her is because we couldn't use our machinery on her until we did." Her voice told Ginny that something had happened, something she couldn't explain, and for the first time, Ginny realized that she was in the protective care of a muggle.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we hooked her up to a respirator," that word again. Whatever it was, Ginny didn't like the sound of it. "but she, sort of, shut it off. I was running other diagnostics on her, but every time we'd hook her up to one of our machines, it would...well...sort of overload and shut itself down. Actually, my EEG machine sort of...blew a fuse."

"Your what?" At least Ginny wasn't the only one that had no idea what this lady was saying.

"We were trying to see if her brainwaves were functioning at a normal rate, due to her rough delivery and of course the introduction of drugs into her system, but as soon as I turned it on, it sort of exploded."

Harry was silent, as if not sure how to take this information.

"I'm telling everyone that it was a short in the system, and they seem to believe it, but I had to get her on a respirator and the only way was to put her into a light sleep. It worked, at least, and she seems to be doing fine. And don't think it'll show up on your bill or anything. How would I explain that?" This doctor seemed to know that something was different about their little family, but whether she believed it or not, she at least hadn't turned them in for being out of the compound yet. And how the hell had that come about?

"And the boy?"

"He's fine. Completely. I personally gave him a full work over, and can't find one thing wrong. He's a little firecracker. His lungs are certainly healthy." Harry rubbed Ginny's wrist and she felt him shudder with a chuckle.

"Well, at least he takes after his mum." Harry laughed a second longer, as it seemed inappropriate to do so in this place, before abruptly stopping. "So, I want to thank you for all you've done. I don't think either of them would be here if you hadn't let us in."

"Well, you don't tell anyone about me, and I don't tell anyone about you. Just keep your marks covered, and I won't mark the kids until you leave, and you should be fine for a few days. I've told everyone that she is a special case and in my care so you shouldn't even see anyone else, but if you go into the nursery, make sure that you're both covered."

"How long do you think we'll need to be here?"

"Well, as soon as Ginerva wakes, we'll be able to tell more about her, and we've got to get that baby breathing on her own before we can send her home, but you should be able to leave, with or without the baby, within a few days."

"What with the situation that has come up at home, do you think that we'll all be able to remain here?" Situation? What happened at home now?

"I've checked in the baby boy under 'observation' even though he really doesn't need it, and you are free to stay in her room as long as no one knows that you're in here. Just try to keep your family from coming anymore. They could bring it with them."

"Oh, good point," so they had been here? How long had she been out?

"Ha...Harry?" She managed to break out long enough to see his face light up at the sound of her voice before sinking in again. She felt as if she was drowning, only bobbing to the surface for a second of air before plunging back down.

"The anesthesia will wear off soon," The doctor relieved Ginny's fear that something was wrong with her. They had done something to her, given her something to cause the darkness, but at least it was going to go away. She stopped fighting and seemed to float almost to the surface as soon as she stopped resisting it.

"Harry?"

"Gin?" Harry rose and she felt his lips brush her forehead with a kiss and a smile. "Don't worry love, your OK." He placed a restraining hand on hers as she felt all of the tubes running out of her body. "It's just for the medicine. Muggle thing. But you'll be OK."

Ginny felt hands run around all of the tubes of her body, checking here and stopping there before coming to the conclusion that all was as it should be. "I'll leave you two alone. Push the button if you need me." The protecting voice faded out of the door, but Harry was still there, where she knew that he had been the whole time, and he showed no sign of leaving.

Ginny smiled as she rubbed Harry's hand in silence as the dizziness peaked and faded quickly followed by a bit of nausea that her entire body revolted against. A sharp pain in her stomach told her if she puked now she'd seriously pay for it.

"Twins?" Ginny asked the first of the questions that she needed answered.

"Yea. A little boy and a little girl. You don't remember? Well, maybe that's for the best. Did you hear everything?"

"About our child causing mass destruction in the hospital? Yeah." Ginny laughed lightly before grimmicing in pain. "What's going on at home?"

"Yeah, well, Simon apparently brought dragon-pox home from his little friends house and since it would be dangerous for the twins and I haven't had it either, Dr. Carlisle said that she found a way to get us admitted. She really is a nice lady. I think you'll like her." Harry smiled as the doctor entered the room carrying a small little bundle and layed it gently on Ginny's chest before leaving.

"Dragon-pox? How long have a been out?" Ginny said remembering Simon sitting on the cabinet of the bathroom, completely blemish free. She looked over the small face in her arms, checing every detail of his tiny body to make sure that he was real.

"Two days. You had a really rough delivery." Harry said, just in case she didn't remember. "Apparently, he only started to show signs late last night, but we thought you'd be awake soon so I talked to her as soon as Hermione had left."

"Hermione was here?"

"Everyone but the little ones have been here at least once, but Hermione was on her way to Snapes and thought she would swing by. She hasn't had it either, being muggle born, so she's staying away from it too. It sounds like Angelina convinced her to leave Basil at home and let him and their two boys get it as well so that they can all get it over with and so she wanted to use the phone here to try to reach Draco and ask him to meet her at Snapes later so that she wouldn't be alone."

"Good. They need a night alone to work all this out," Ginny said, gently rocking the baby as he began to fuss. "Do you think he did it?" She asked Harry as if it should be clear enough what she was talking about.

"Apparently the Ministry has reason to be suspicious. He was handed his resignation papers yesterday as soon as he got to work. They said they can't be associated with people that were found to be near the scene at the time of the assassination," Harry had leaned in to whisper in case anyone may be listening outside of her door. "He told Hermione that he didn't do it, and she seems to have at least thought about it, but I don't know what else their little group would be doing if not at least supporting things like that."

"So you think that he lied to Hermione?"

"I don't know." Harry sat back ending that conversation as well. Ginny began to feel like she was in a jail more than a hospital with how completely cut off she was from the outside world. "At least they'll have some quiet time to discuss it away from the family."

Draco slammed down onto the pillow, chest heaving, as Hermione placed a silencing spell on their guest room. After placing her wand on the night table, she lay her disheveled head onto Draco's chest, her breathing matching his nearly exactly. They had spent hours locked up in the back room just idolizing each other since he arrived, unexpectedly, on the front steps of Severus' house. She really didn't know if he had gotten the message she had left on his cell and was surprised that he had arrived so shortly after her call had been made. He had been impossible to contact since she didn't know for sure where he was going since he was surely not at work anymore, but when she had gotten up that morning, a number had been scrawled on a piece of paper and pinned to his pillow after they had spent half the night up with Simon who had begun showing signs of an extremely high fever, not to mention coughing up sparks that threatened his pillow.

She finally caught her breath, and noticing that he had as well, she planted a kiss on his chest and raised her head to look him in the eyes. He smiled at her, much like he had when they had first been dating. The smile that she had fallen in love with that she hadn't seen in so many years.

"I'm glad you've never had Dragon-pox either," Hermione said as she kissed his bottom lip roughly. "At least we can have a semi-private night," Hermione placed her head back on his chest and smiled at the sound of his contented sigh. Hermione sat up and straddled Draco's narrow hips, reaching for an item she had stashed at the side of the bed in the hopes he would show up. She palmed the small object before rubbing his chest with her fists. "You do want to be here right?"

"I really do," Draco said as he opened his eyes and took in her curvy form.

"Would you do me a favor? Just a little thing?" Hermione said, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Anything for you love," Draco's breath came out whispered as he fell into the realm of servitude that all women know how to push men into.

"I'm not going through what Ginny went through," she said frankly as she held up a small silver rectangle. "And I only trust spells so far."

"What's your point, love?" Draco asked, gingerly taking the small package from her fingers and turning it in his hand.

"It's a condom. And I'm not doing anything until you put it on." As if to re-enforce her point, Hermione returned to her position on her own side of the bed.

Draco stared at the square, remembering Harry talking about the effectiveness of the small object, but couldn't for the life of him figure out what he was supposed to do with it. He turned it over several times in his hand, noticing the candle light flicker off of it's metallic surface and tried to remember what, if anything, Harry had said about "putting it on."

Hermione giggled at the confused expression on Draco's face as she placed a hand on his chest. "Don't you know what that is?"

"Well, yeah," Draco lied, not wanting her to think that he had only just heard of the object last week, and from Potter no less. "It's just that I..."

"You won't do it?" Hermione said, sitting up right.

"Well, of course I will," Draco looked over Hermione's half naked form and moaned. He'd have to admit ignorance or accept defeat. "I have no idea what to do with it."

"Well, that's easy enough," Hermione said rolling over to once again reach across him and this time pulled an entire box out of the crack. "The instructions have got to be on the box."

"Wait a minute. Don't you know what to do?"

"Well," Hermione blushed as she always did when confronted with her own knowledge limitations, "you see, my first time, Harry figured it out, and then after that with you...well you were there, you know we were not very smart. And after all, Ron and I were married by the time we...so," her checks became so crimson that he was sure they would start on fire at any second.

"Give it here," Draco reached for the box, not wanting to see her pass out from embarassment. "If Potter figured it out, then there most be nothing to it."

"Well, look, there's pictures," Hermione was now ten shades deeper than maroon as she handed him the included leaflet.

Draco took the pamphlet, reading over the instructions as quickly as he could, (something just felt wrong about staring for too long at another man,even a drawing of one) and discarded it as soon as he was sure that he would be able to duplicate the instructions. He pulled at the sides of the silver wrapper, twisting it when he became frustrated with one side, until it tore open quite suddenly, causing him to clasp quickly for the rubber ring.

Hermione, certain that he would be able to figure it out from here, dimmed the lights with a flick of her hand before she transfigured her pajama's into lacy boy cut shorts and spaghetti strapped top.

Draco struggled, momentarily, with the rubber ring as it felt the need to go in the opposite direction of wherever he told it to go. Finally, finding the correct method for rolling it out, Draco slid it down, using as little of his fingertips as possible against the slick material. He felt a small catch as he tried to readjust the top, immediately disliking the sensation. How was this supposed to be enjoyable if he felt like he was wearing a fucking plastic sack?

Instantly, the worry flew away as Hermione rolled over and placed her mouth lovingly against his member, kissing softly before pulling away a little too quickly.

"I'm sorry," she said, obviously worried that she had offended him. "Just a second." She reached across him, the tender skin of her breasts rubbing against his chest, and grabbed her wand. She waved the wand over the top of him and he suddenly smelled a strong scent of strawberry. "Rubber doesn't taste all that good," Hermione giggled as she replaced her lips against him and took him completely into her mouth.

Draco leaned back, closing his eyes so that he could heighten the sensation of her warm lips and hot breath enveloping him.

Hermione, finished with her thank you, decided that it was time to put their time together to good use. Double checking the silencing spell on the room and clicking the lock on the door, Hermione removed her knickers and through them onto the floor before straddling Draco's hips and lowering herself onto him. Having the baby had certainly made things a little easier, but she still hissed at an unexpected tender spot before lowering herself completely and sat on his boney hips.

"You need a good, long, week off so that I can make sure that you're eating enough," Hermione mentioned as she rearranged herself on his hips.

"I'm eating fine, just busy." Draco muttered nearly coherently. Hermione giggled as she realized he was slipping into a state of mind that was exactly where she wanted him to be. She rocked steadily for several minutes, making sure to voice her excitement, bringing him slowly, hoping to wear him out slightly before finishing him.

For a second, she was startled as she felt him release, and almost missed the warm sensation that confirmed it for her, but thinking through the list of all the reasons that he had to wear it, a wave of relief washed over her. Although she was still throbbing for release, she knew that her time had come.

"Draco?" Hermione said, as if his voice meant the entire world to her.

"Hmm..." came the reply as he placed an arm over his eyes.

"Did you kill the Prime Minister?" She knew she had limited time before his complete brain funtion would return, so she hit the important question first.

"No."

"Would you lie to me?"

"Babe, you're like veritiserum to me when you do that, and you know it," Draco smirked as if he had known her plan from the very begining.

"Fine then, were you there?"

There was a moments pause. "Yes."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Yes," a deep sigh.

"I don't want you to tell me, I just want to know if our family is in danger. I mean all of them."

"No."

"How can you be sure?"

"Why are you asking me if you don't trust what I'm saying?" Draco said, sounding slightly annoyed as he attempted to roll her off of him. Fortunatly, at least for now, she seemed to have him somewhat pinned.

"Draco, I really need some answers. You've got me scared that I'm going to lose you, one way or another, and I'm not leaving this spot until you confirm that I have no reason to grab our children and flee the country."

"Ok. Here's the truth." Draco sat up, regaining his strength and moving her onto her own side of the bed before laying over her and pinning her arms above her head. "I've had Dragon pox. When I was younger. I gave it to my grandfather and he passed away from it, and I was slightly excited by the thought that I might have taken his life. That I had that power. I was given the opportunity, and the weapons, to relive that excitement the other day. And you know what," he smiled, "I wanted it. Badly." He kissed her forehead before rolling onto his side of the bed, leaving her glaring at the ceiling.

"What stopped you?" she whispered, glad that she couldn't see his face.

He laughed, almost cruely. "Anything that I say to you that's not "because of you," or "because of the kids" is going to be the wrong answer, but if I do say that, you'll think that I'm saying it just because it's what you want to hear." He looked over at her and knew when she didn't return his gaze that he was right. "You'll believe what you want, no matter what I say or do from here on out, but you're still here. Willing to be with me. And that's important." He reached down and took her hand and placed it firmly against his chest. "It took me too long to get you here, and I'm not going to do anything that would leave me on this earth without you."

Hermione couldn't help but to smile, hearing something in his words that didn't seem to just be bull. She rolled over, placing her head on top of their hands and fell asleep to the sound of his, hopefully faithful, heart beating.

"Draco?" Severus asked as Draco stepped into the living room, obviously trying to avoid attention. Draco held up a carton of fags as he quickly side stepped to the front door.

"What are you doing up?" Draco asked.

"I find no reason to explain myself to you when you obviously don't fell the need to explain yourself to me."

"Fair enough," Draco said as he stepped out onto the porch. Once sure he was out of earshot, Draco pulled the vibrating phone from his pocket as he lit up his cigarette.

"No. We'll have to speed up the plan," silence as the other end spoke and Draco took a drag. "Potter will be on board sooner than expected. Because it's fuckin' noble Potter. I'll wait till he comes to me. And don't call me at night unless it's an emergency. She's getting suspicious. Fuck you too," Draco flipped the phone shut before finishing his smoke and flicking it against the side of the house.


	18. New life

**This chapter is dedicated to my beautiful wife who is about to become a mother for the first time. :) I love you baby. Our family is about to grow. **

Harry slammed his head into the giving plastic of the coke machine, attempting to give a plausible reason for the growing pounding in his head. Satisfied that Ginny, although sore and tired, was going to be alright, his mind had shifted to the new girl in his life. He had, so far, been able to convince Ginny to rest instead of accompanying him to the NICU where her ignorance of muggle medicine would probably just cause more fear than ease it. All of the tubes and wires connected to the tiny, motionless body was even too much for Harry who knew what they were all for. If she had only been born at St. Mungos'. She'd probably be home by now. Dr. Carlisle had OK'd Ginny's release, as long as nothing went wrong, for day after tomorrow, but since she hadn't even opened her eyes yet, they'd be going home one Potter short.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" A deep voice asked from behind him. For a moment, Harry felt the need to flee and he reached towards his wand. He had grown used to being recognized but this day and age always brought the fear of prosecution. Reluctantly, Harry released his wand and slowly turned around. The face he saw was certainly the last one he expected.

"It is you," Dudley said, a nervous smile joining his outstretched hand.

"Dudley? What are you doing here?" Harry took his hand and returned the awkward greeting.

"My dad had a heart attack. I was just getting my mum some coffee," Harry could tell without asking that it didn't look good for Vernon Dursley. As Harry opened his mouth to give his apologies, he was interrupted by another long forgotten voice.

"Dudders, don't forget the cream," Petunia said through her tear stained voice. "You?" she said noticing Harry. For the second time, his hand drifted towards his wand. Instead, he nodded his head.

"Petunia. I'm sorry to hear about Uncle Vernon," Harry noticed the daggers she shot towards Dudley for sharing their family news.

"Yes, well," was all she replied before getting her own cup of coffee.

"Is everything OK with you?" Dudley asked once his mum was out of earshot.

"Yeah. Just became a father. Twins," even saying it out loud didn't make it completely real to him yet. He assumed it wouldn't be until they were all home.

"Still with the ginger girl?"

Harry nodded before being knocked forward by Dudley's clap on the back. "Cheers, mate. Wow. Kinda makes me feel old," he changed instantly as his mother returned.

"Come Dudders, your father needs us," she glared at Harry as she walked out.

"Geez, you're a dad. Well, good luck with that," Dudley said as he began to leave.

"And to you," Harry returned the wish before following him out of the waiting room and turned towards the nursery.

"Mr. Potter," the newly familiar nurses greeted, even though he had repeatedly asked to be called by his first name. Dr. Carlisle looked up from the corner where his daughter slept.

"Damn," Harry stopped, realizing he had paid for, and left, his cola in the machine.

"Virgin ears, Mr. Potter," Dr. Carlisle motioned around to all of the incubators around them.

Harry covered his mouth momentarily before returning her smile. He took in a steadying breath before approaching the small glass house of his baby. Instantly, he noticed that something had changed and the biggest smile that had crossed his face in years rose quickly.

"It's gone," tears started to swell up in his eyes as he looked over his daughters perfect face, for the fist time, not hidden by the respirator.

"She came off it this morning," Dr. Carlisle placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "and she's doing incredible. Hasn't even needed a reminder. I think it's time to try to feed her," she smiled as she charted on her clipboard before continuing around the room.

"That's my girl," Harry whispered as he took his seat beside her and placed his hand on her tiny back, smiling again at the steady rhythm of her breaths. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

He must have fallen asleep there. Images that had haunted his dreams for months now returned, more vivid than ever. Images of long lost fears and enemies long since dead woke him with a start and he was shocked to find he had pulled out his wand. By the grace of some higher power, he was momentarily ignored and able to replace his weapon before it was seen. Another movement, however, did not go unnoticed as one of the nurses crossed with an offer of Asprin. It was only then, in shear horror, that Harry realized his hand attempting to drive the burning from his long dormant scar.


	19. Promises and commitments

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to my brand new baby boy, Tribe Jackson. So thrilled to have you home buddy. **

Hermione, having received an owl of clearing that morning, returned home, Draco actually by her side, and instantly wanted to turn around.

"Simon, don't lie to me," Angelina was yelling from upstairs. "It is your squirt gun!."

"Yeah, but it isn't my pee!"

"Simon!" Hermione yelled out in disgust.

"Oh shit," she heard as Simon realized she was home.

"Thank you," Angelina said, marching down the stairs, dragging Simon by the scruff of the neck with one hand and holding the offending toy in the other.

Noticing his still green hue and spotted complexion, Hermione involuntarily stepped backwards. "He's not contagious anymore," Angelina said tossing Simon towards his parents. "Severus brought over the cure last night after he found out why you were at his place. Guess he's not a big fan of company. He's all yours," she continued into the kitchen, looking as if she was after something stronger than milk.

"Simon, what did you do now?" Hermione hadn't even set her bags down before having to come out of her holiday and back into motherhood mode.

"It was only a joke," Simon said, attempting to stare Hermione down but faltering at the new presence of Draco.

"Well let's see how funny you think it is to be grounded for a week. You'll do nothing but housework and help me with the baby in between homework. Maybe that will help your sense of humor."

"Are you fucking high?" Simon said, his voice cracking in disbelief.

"Watch your language!" Hermione said before turning on Draco. "Would you help me with your son?"

"Listen to your mother," Draco said as he picked up their bags and started upstairs.

"I would if she was still alive, and even that's negotiable." Simon turned and tried to run past Draco up the stairs but Draco grabbed him firmly by the arm.

"Listen you little smart ass," Draco tilted his head down until he was nearly touching Simon's. Hermione actually shivered at the forceful reminder that Draco was Lucius' son. Anything else said seemed to be for Simon's ears only and Hermione was forced to step in, for her own well being.

"Draco?" Draco released him and as Simon took off up the stairs, he threw a nervous glance back over his shoulder.

Hermione, not sure what to say to fix the tension, was almost thankful when the baby started crying.

Draco nodded up the stairs towards the fussing. "I'm already going up there. I'll bring him down to you."

Hermione startled herself with the butterflies that sprung to life at the thought of him carrying the baby down the stairs and turned quickly towards the kitchen, hoping he didn't see her concern. She didn't relax until the baby was safely in her arms, but the calm was short lived. As Draco sat, the wood of the chair amplified the vibration in his pocket. The hated sound still echoed in her ears after he had left her. Again.

"Hermione?"

"Harry?" Hermione quickly wiped away the unnoticed tears. "Is Ginny here?"

"No," Harry suddenly looked very guilty as he sat heavily in the chair. "She needed some time to rest. Actually, they've had to sedate her. She's withdrawing from the heroin and she's really not very happy right now. I just thought she might like some fresh pajamas when she woke up."

Hermione could read Harry better than the millions of books she had passed beneath her nose. No matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"She's tired, Harry. And in pain. Whatever she said, she didn't mean it." Harry only tried to look surprised for a moment before dropping his head onto his arms. "You're exhausted. Take a shower, no a nice bath, a nice nap and for Merlins sake shave," she laughed before placing a comforting hand through his hair. "I'll go sit at the hospital in case she needs anything and by the time you're back, you'll both be feeling better."

"You don't have to go," Harry's voice dripped with exhaustion. "I wouldn't leave her until Dr. Carlisle knew how to reach me. I left Hedwig in a tree there. Now she's not happy with me either," Harry half smiled as he stretched in the chair, trying not to fall asleep. "Are you alright?" Hermione wasn't as easy to read most of the time but her rare tears gave her away.

"Just tired," Hermione wiped away the last incriminating tear and all signs of anything being wrong.

"So, Malfoy can get me Potter?"

"Harry? I don't know. He's still at the hospital with their baby," Fred answered as he took his normal seat next to George in the small attic room they had moved into this week. No one, except Sybella, was completely sure of their location. They all took the chance to apparate directly into the building that she would describe to them as she moved them around so that they would not be susceptible to telling anyone. Even with all of the meetings, the late night talks, the diplomacy that they pretended they shared, it was obvious that the only one that Sybella trusted, was Sybella.

"He told me last night that he'd be willing to play along," she said as she slammed down on the ratty couch across the room.

"Well, I'm sure he did. I think he's just assuming that since you helped them out of the compound, and it looks like they'll all make it now, he may feel that he owes Draco, and you, a favor."

"That's a pretty big favor," George piped in as he searched his pockets for something to munch on.

"I would suppose that his wifes' life is worth a pretty big favor to him," Sybella looked up, pulling a handgun from her waist band as a floor board creaked outside of the door. "Where the fuck is Malfoy?" Sybella placed her weapon next to her on the couch when the door remained closed.

"Would you stop playing with that thing," George motioned towards the pistol. "You're making me nervous."

"I know how to handle a gun, moron. I'm from Brooklynn." She picked up said weapon as the door swung open fiercely before Draco stepped in, sopping wet, and slammed the door behind him.

"Bout fucking time," Sybella said, placing her gun in the back of her waistband before reaching for the papers in Draco's hands.

"The Evening standard?" George asked taking the second copy he was being offered and turning it over in interest. "Muggle paper?"

"It's the only one it's in," Draco said, removing his jacket and syphoning the water from his clothes into his wand. "The Prophet is covering it up. Acting like it's nothing. Probably trying to figure a way make it seem that our kind had nothing to do with it before putting it out."

"Why the fuck do they think that we would have anything to do with it? Didn't we take those precautions?" Fred looked over the still photo of the P.M. that took up the entire page.

"Using a snipping rifle instead of your fucking wands was supposed to put the blame in muggle territory, as the Standard says," Sybella tossed the paper down, showing less interest in the assassination than if she didn't know all of the details already.

"We could have had Sybella walk up to him, her muggle ID tapped to her forehead and shoot him point blank in the head and they would have said she was bewitched," Draco said, sitting down on the couch across from the twins. "Fact of the matter is, we're off the hook, well, at least you are." Draco held up his pink slip and placed it on the table between them.

"Someone saw you?" Sybella said, picking up the paper.

"Someone thinks they saw me, and that's all that it took. No matter, we'll still have an inside man."

"Potter?"

Draco nodded before picking the paper up and scanning the other pages for any other notice. Sybella once again removed the pistol and placed it to her forehead, holding her head up as she seemed to think things over.

"You sure we can trust him?"

George actually laughed. "Harry Potter? Have you actually met him?"

Fred joined in. "If there is anyone in this world I'd trust with my families life, it would be Harry. In fact, it has been Harry."

Sybella looked at Draco who just shrugged. "He's easy to manipulate. Bit of a hero complex. Just gotta make sure that it seems to be his idea."

"I don't think that's very fair, Drake..." Fred began but was interrupted by Sybella.

"I don't care if he thinks he's God, I just want to know that he'll take the job."

"Yeah," Draco stood reaching into his pocket for his pack before walking to the door, motioning for Fred and George to follow him. Sybella seemed to be glad to be rid of them as she lay back on the couch and closed her eyes in thought.

As soon as they were out on the balcony over the back alley, Draco turned to Fred and George. "I need you to back me up, to Hermione. She thinks there is something going on with," he motioned inside, "and I need you to tell her there's not."

"I don't know, Drake. We're not always here," Fred stated as he sat on the railing.

"Yeah, who knows what the two of you get up to when we leave you alone."

Draco lit up as he glared at them. "This is serious. She just keeps going on and on about it."

"What's the matter, Malfoy?" Sybella said from the small room. "You whipped or what? Can't control your woman?"

Draco throw his cigarette to the street before slamming open the balcony door. Fred and George both pulled back their mouths and gritted their teeth, preparing for the explosion that was sure to come.

"Come on you guys, do we have to do this every single time," Fred dared to stick his head in just enough to make sure that they hadn't already killed each other.

"Yeah, you're worse than an old married couple," George said, although not quietly enough, as Draco turned to glare at him.

"You know, I think I've had enough of this," Draco said as he recovered his soaking coat.

"You bailing on me, Malfoy?"

"I'm out."

"The hell you are," Sybella jumped up, pulling the handgun and placing it directly to the back of Draco's neck. "You walk out of this now and I have no choice but to kill you. You're in way to fuckin' deep to just walk out now."

Draco slowly turned until the gun was against his collar bones and put a hand into his pocket. "You think you can pull the trigger before I kill you? Or force you to turn that gun on yourself you miserable squib? I have more power in my pupil than you have in your entire body. You can't kill me," Draco's eyes actually appeared to flash momentarily crimson as the rooms temperature dropped.

Sybella seemed to not even notice as she dropped the gun towards his open crotch. "Yeah, but would this?" She cocked the hammer back, smiling sadistically before lowering the pistol and sitting back on the couch. "You're not leaving. You can't. Not now."

Draco seemed to fight, wanting to prove her wrong at whatever cost before he sat back into the chair. It was only then that Fred and George felt it was safe to re-enter the room.

"You promised me Potter, and you'll deliver at least that before I just let you walk away." As if to emphasis her point, Sybella placed the pistol down on the table and turned the barrel towards where he sat.

"You know, someone else used to be this obsessed with Potter, and I think we all know where he is now." Draco stood, lighting a second cigarette and moving towards the balcony door. "Nothing good will come from bringing Potter into this."

Ron woke from his deep sleep quickly, suddenly filled with something very close to fear. He wasn't sure just what the sound that woke him was, but he was sure that it could mean nothing good. Pulling his wand from his night table, he rose to follow it. It was only when the noise had led him to his sister's room that he realized that the sound was sobbing.

"Harry?" Ron uncomfortably pushed the door open, not wanting to embarrass his friend, but not able to just leave him. He momentarily considered leaving quickly and getting Hermione, but felt that would only make things worse. With no reply, Ron entered the room and stood, back to the now closed door, and hoped that his presence was welcome, and needed.

Harry sat, kneeling on the floor, his head buried in his hands and glasses discarded onto the floor. His entire body racked with sobs as if he no longer cared who heard. Ron noticed that no one had bothered to clean up the room after that night, evidence that Ginny and Hermione had both been gone, and now only serving as a harsh reminder that Ginny was still gone. Ron crossed and knelt besides his friend, pulling the bloodied sheet from his hand and placing it back onto the bed.

_"She's alright. Every thing's fine. They'll be home before you know it," _all seemed like empty promises that he just couldn't bring himself, no matter how hard he believed it, to say out loud. Instead, he placed his hand on Harry's shaking shoulder, hoping that his message would get across silently. In all that they had been through, losing family and friends and the stress of battle after battle, he had never seen Harry so completely lost and the fear crept back into him.

It seemed like hours past in this fashion, not a word spoken between the two, before Harry realized that Ron was even there. Ron started to stand, afraid that now the embarrassment would come, but was surprised when Harry wrapped his arms around him and buried his head into his shoulder.

"I can't lose her, Ron." Harry's sobs, even though more controlled, began again.

"She's alright mate. Hermione told me that they even took her off the machines. She's a fighter, like her old man, eh? It's just the shock of being a father, mate."

Momentarily, Harry looked confused before a look of pure guilt crossed his face. "No, Ron. You don't understand. I'm not meant to be a father. I'm a horrible father."

"You can't mean that," Ron didn't know what else to say.

"I can't even keep my mind on her, the baby. She needs me, so much more than Gin, but I can't keep my mind with her. I can't lose Ginny. I'd give anything," the emphasis on the word scared Ron, "to just have her home. And she's fine. The Dr.'s have even said she'd be home as soon as tomorrow. They won't even tell me for sure that the baby will make it through the night, and yet, I can't cry for her, Ron. I feel like such a failure." The sobs continued for a few minutes before gradually stopping. "Please don't tell anyone. Especially Ginny. I don't want her to know that we've made a mistake."

"It's not a mistake, mate. You're just overwhelmed. With every right to be. Everything will be fine, and you'll be a great father. I just know you will be."

"I want to be," Harry wiped the tears from his water chapped cheeks.

"Than you will be."

Harry reached up and scratched at his scar, just brushing it lightly with his fingertips, and the fear in Ron's stomach actually felt nauseated at the motion. So many years had passed in fear of the stupid thing, and it had been years since Harry had made that motion. But it didn't mean anything. It couldn't mean anything. But wasn't it a bit red?

"Harry? You alright?" Ron asked, suddenly afraid of the answer.

Harry nodded, non-commitally before standing, pushing himself weakly up the bed until he was next to it. "I'm just gonna get in a bit of a rest. Ginny should be awake soon, and I need to be there when she is." Ron nodded, understanding his dismissal, but as soon as he was in the hallway, he found that his impulses were to go straight to Hermione, to tell her what he thought he had seen, but her voice echoed in his head with statements towards his paranoia and idiocy and he contented himself with returning to lounge on his bed.

**Chapter 20 teaser**

**"I just felt like I should say 'Thank you.' If it wasn't for you, and your friend, well I don't even want to think about it." Harry looked as eager to get this conversation over with as he thought Draco was. "I owe you for that. For having my wife and children safe. If there's ever anything you need..." Harry trailed off, afraid of the response to the offer. **

**"Thanks," Draco said, smirking internally as he began to reel Harry in. "I'll keep that in mind."**


	20. Homecoming

Ron jumped slightly, spilling his orange juice down the front of his shirt, as Fred sat down on one side and George on the other. They were like raptors when they attacked. He wondered if they even went to the loo by themselves since they were in such synchronization. "May I help you?" Ron asked irritated as he sopped up the O.J. from his pants.

"We've been thinking," Fred began.

"The house is too stressed out."

"Too much sadness and stress going on."

"We need something that will help everyone get a moments laugh. Keep everything light."

"Before someone snaps."

"You agree?" Ron's head flipped back and forth so quickly he was suddenly very dizzy. He fell for it every time. They seemed to do it just to make sure that you were confused so that you'd agree with anything. He found himself nodding, even though he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Great. We'll start first thing in the morning." George ended as he grabbed his twins sleeve and led him away from the table. Ron sat for just a second, not daring to look at the 'I told you so' look on his mum's face, before getting up to follow them out.

"What exactly did I just agree to?"

"As soon as I get home I'm taking a long shower," Ginny said, readjusting her new son's blanket to protect his skin from the bright afternoon sun. Harry was fumbling with all of the required paperwork they had to now carry, as well as Ginny's bags and all of the gifts that the nurses had sent home with them. Apparently, his son was already quiet the charmer and even though Harry promised he would bring him back with him when he visited his sister, some of the nurses actually teared up as they left.

"You can't love. You can't soak your stitches for a few more weeks."

"Harry, if you think I'm going one more hour without a full shower, than you're senile. As soon as I show my dad, I'm closing this thing up and spending the rest of the day in the shower." Harry smiled at her determination, sure that it was easier to let her do what she wanted than to fight her on it.

Ginny suddenly stopped, making Harry drop a few bags in an attempt not to run into her. "Harry," Ginny suddenly sounded as if she was about to cry, "is that?"

Harry looked up and nearly started crying himself. "Hagrid?"

It took just two steps for Hagrid to close the gap between them and pick Harry up in a bone crunching hug. His massive form had, until he was spinning Harry around, covered their other guest, Tonks, who's eyes filled with tears as she softly hugged Ginny and awed over the baby.

"Remus told us you'd had twins, Ginny. My gosh I can't believe it," Tonks was saying, playing with Ginny's hair as her arms jumped out wanting to hold the baby.

"Remus?" Harry said, trying to regain his balance as Hagrid set him down.

"Yes, Harry. Did you really think that Lupin wouldn't have a portrait at his wife's house?"

"I guess I just never really noticed he wasn't there."

"Well, you're not always there either, I hear it." Tonks stated as she finally filled her arms with their baby. She looked as if she desperately wanted to just run off with him as she nuzzled her noise into his mass of black hair.

"Where have you been?" Harry said, realizing that it had been over a year since he had seen either of them.

"Encampment for magical creatures, Harry. Didn't you know about that?" Harry shook his head, not as surprised that the Ministry would do something like that as that Hagrid and Tonks would be considered for it. "O' course, I'm there with Gwarp," Hagrid said as if he wasn't just there for his own giant blood."

"And even if they did consider an metamorphmagi a 'human'," Tonks rolled her eyes as if the idea was ludicrous, "they're afraid of Teddy." She shrugged her shoulders, almost as if she liked the idea that her son scared people, but it showed as she kissed the baby's soft hair that there was nothing more dangerous about her son than theirs. "Made it a bit difficult to talk them into leave passes though," she said turning to look at Hagrid. "Took us nearly the entire year to get them to even listen to our case. But when Remus told us about Hermione, and then you two, we decided that we were done waiting around for them."

"You just left?" Harry said, eyes popping wide at the thought of what would happen to them.

"Of course not, Harry," Tonks said winking, as if the idea hadn't not crossed her mind. "We just started fighting harder. Remus was a lot of help. We just had to see what the two of you had done." Looking for, and receiving, an agreeing nod from Ginny, Tonks handed the baby up to Hagrids gentle arms and instantly, Harry was searching for a new blanket to cover the baby in as giant tears soaked his blanket.

"I've seen you before," Hagrid said as he winked down at a beaming Harry. "You're makin' me feel really old." Hagrid stood cooing at the baby for several minutes, long enough that Harry began to worry that Ginny had been standing so long, as if he was afraid someone would make him give this baby up as well.

"Hagrid?" Tonks said as she helped Harry to pick up all of the bags strewn around the road. "Why don't we take them inside and show them what you brought them." Hagrid nodded, but showed no sign of giving the baby up as they all continued the journey to the house. As the reached the doorway, it was Ginny's turn to cry as she saw two identical, handcrafted, wooden cradles standing in the living room. Hagrid looked at her for a sign of approval but Ginny couldn't even tear her eyes away from the gorgeous wood and vines of the beds. He beamed as she wrapped a hand around his arm and placed a loving head on his arm. Harry clapped Hagrid lovingly on the back as he beamed at his friend.

After a nice visit, Hagrid and Tonks were due back before curfew but promised to return first thing in the morning, Harry set Ginny up in the kitchen to visit with her and his parents as he cleaned up the bedroom so that she could settle in comfortably after her shower that she was determined was going to happen, even as her eyelids fell heavy.

"God James, he looks so much like Harry," Lily fussed as she clung lovingly to her husband, needing to hold something since she couldn't hold her first grandchild. Tears of pride swelled in her eyes as she looked lovingly at the tiny fidgeting baby. He began sucking noisily on his lower lip moments before he starting crying out, startling everyone with the force of the cry coming from the tiny body. Ginny tried reaching for the nappie sack on the table but found that she'd have to learn to juggle. Thankfully, Hermione recognized her struggle and reached in, locating the plastic bottle and formula the Potter boy so demanded.

"How long before you can feed him? Or do you even want to?" Hermione asked as she readjusted her bra to allow for the bulging beginning inside. Her own son was sleeping and they'd have to wait.

"They think I should wait for at least a week after I stop needing the pain medicine that they gave me."

"Ginny? Did they 'piscibe' you pills? Can I see them?" Arthur seemed to be bouncing on his heels in excitement. Ginny handed the baby over to Hermione before walking over to her fathers portrait.

"That's nothing dad, check this out." She lifted her shirt up to reveal her incision, stapled shut across from hip bone to hip bone. Molly was furious at the medieval methods used to treat her daughter but she was ignored as Ginny and Arthur discussed all of the contraptions that Ginny had seen in her time at hospital.

"Speaking of Gin, how's the baby doing?" Hermione said as she shifted the baby, who voiced his annoyance at the interruption, to her shoulder and began to thump on his tiny back.

Ginny's face suddenly dropped. "Well, Harry's somehow talked me out of seeing her still. She was off the machines for almost a half a day, but I was asleep. Harry told me that she's not doing so good right now. She's in a lot of pain. Dr. Carlisle told him that she stopped trying. They had to put her back on the machines and Harry thinks that it would be upsetting." Hermione placed a comforting hand on Ginny before realizing that she was not even looking at her anymore. She followed her gaze towards the doorway where Tom had apparently been eavesdropping on their conversation.

Hermione, having not seen him since that night, felt that she had a piece to say before he disappeared again. She handed the baby over before walking over towards him, noticing that he only just fought the need to flee. "I'm not upset with you," Hermione began.

"I'm not either. I wanted, in fact, to thank you Tom." Ginny added as she resumed feeding the baby, mostly so she didn't have to compete with him to be heard.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have a nine year old son in this house, and if I find out that you have anymore of your...addiction...laying around, it just better not end up in the wrong hands. If you need help, I'll be happy to help you find it, but I'm glad, at least for Ginny, that you had something. And, you've had Dragon-Pox, haven't you?" she finished noticing his remaining green tint.

Tom nodded, looking embarrassed. "Caught it from this girl I slept with. Her daughter had it. Never heard of that STD before."

"Oh my God," Hermione said putting two and two together. "Cho?"

"You know her?"

"Just be thankful that's all you caught," Ginny said as she placed the baby lovingly in the cradle she had summoned from the living room. "It's not your fault, Tom. The babies troubles. She's just small, that's all. I don't blame you, and neither does Harry." Tom jumped as Harry, unseen until now, placed a reaffirming hand on his shoulder.

"Well," Tom nodded, uncomfortable at being the center of attention, "if the pain gets too much..." he said turning and leaving the room.

Harry looked after him, a confused look on his face as if he couldn't imagine why Ginny would need to ask him for help in that way again. He looked over at Ginny who, for some reason, wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"So, have you named them?" Molly asked, hoping that she'd have a name to find a nickname for her adorable grandchildren. Ginny nodded.

"Desmond James. After Harry of course and after our favorite Quidditch chaser right now. Most points in a single game." Molly nodded, not fully understanding how her only daughter could still be such a jock. "And Evelynn Rowling. You know how I've always loved Evelynn and, I don't know, Rowling just seems appropriate for someone so special even if it's a little different."

"Evie and Desi, I love it!" Molly said and Ginny smiled, glad that she could share such a happy moment with her mother, even after she was gone.

Draco hadn't even reached the porch before he was met by Harry, almost as expected. He had, after all, been broadcasting his thoughts pretty loudly, hoping for such an encounter.

"You got a minute?"

"Not really, Potter. I'm looking for a bit of a rest actually. Hermione kept me up pretty late." He winked in his fake attempt to get away from the necessary conversation.

"It will just take a minute."

"Fine," Draco said looking at his wrist as if he was really going to time him on his imaginary watch. "Go."

"I just felt like I should say 'Thank you.' If it wasn't for you, and your friend, well I don't even want to think about it." Harry looked as eager to get this conversation over with as he thought Draco was. "I owe you for that. For having my wife and children safe. If there's ever anything you need..." Harry trailed off, afraid of the response to the offer.

"Thanks," Draco said, smirking internally as he began to reel Harry in. "I'll keep that in mind."

Ron woke up in the morning, his dream filled with two red headed weasels, and rose his arms over his head to stretch. It was really nice for Fred and George to figure out how to turn the linen closet into a single bedroom for him and get him away from the kids, but he was suddenly suspicious of what they would have wanted in return. Suddenly, he stopped, fully aware that even though both of his hands were well above his head, one still remained wrapped around his chest. Horrified he looked from the hand, much to tanned to be his own, up the arm and over to the naked form laying next to him in bed. Tom smiled in his sleep and rolled over, placing his naked body against Ron's rigid form. Ron screamed and jumped out of the bed, waking the naked man still in his bed who placed his hand behind his head, stretching his exposed torso. Written on his chest in glowing red letters, Ron recognized the handwriting of his ex-brothers.

_From your supportive brothers, Fred and George._ A winking smiley face was entangled in the trail of hair that led to the, thank god, barely covered mass under the covers.

Ron didn't even know what to say as he backed towards his door, praying that Tom would not get up to follow him. He was increasingly embarrassed as his newly founded excitement drunk in the very chiseled form of the older Malfoy and prayed he could make it out before he was betrayed. His hand reached for the doorknob but found it missing as his hand closed on a very awkward spot of said traitors.

"Our present just not enough?" George asked as he moved Ron's hand from his crotch, laughing at the sheer terror on his face.

"How could you, why would you..." Ron had no idea what to say.

"Prank war. And you're it." George said as he squirrel tapped Ron in return. "Beat that, little brother."

Ron jumped as Tom walked past into the hallway, completely uninhibited and planted a kiss on Ron's cheek on the way. "If you change your mind." Tom said as he left, laughing, with Fred and George. Ron looked at his bed and wished suddenly for a tank of gasoline and a flame thrower.

**Chapter 21 teaser**

**Christmas was soon approaching, but it was difficult to tell in this household. Much of the joy seemed to be disappearing as they rounded on their first full year in the encampment.**


	21. A fatherson outing

The months past quickly for some, and not so quickly for others. Hermione found herself waking every day to an older baby than she thought possible. He kept her busy, and when he wasn't, than Viktor and Simon did, and she found herself thankful every night, when she'd return to her empty bed, that they did. She didn't miss him so much if she kept busy. But the nights were still very long. He hadn't been coming home even as often as before, sometimes spending two or three nights away, but she had hardly a moment to think about that anymore. She felt sick, all the time, and heartbroken, but there were other men in her life that needed her and kept her going.

Ginny and Harry, on the other hand, had never seen so many wakeful hours and didn't know it was possible for an eternity to fit into a two month period. Ron had even tried to cheer everyone up with a stateside tradition that he had picked up called Thanksgiving, but it was very hard for Harry and Ginny to remain positive. That had been before she was doing better. Evelynn. The baby that still did not seem quiet real to them. Two months later, she was still in hospital, although she did seem to be doing much better. Off most of the machines that had kept her alive for her first few unsteady weeks, Ginny had taken to visiting nearly every day, whether Harry could get the time away from work or not, but every time that she had to leave her there seemed surreal. Like she was just visiting someone elses child instead of her own. She had held her, felt that bond that only mothers can with their own children, and then just left her behind in the care of someone else. She felt like she was betraying her, abandoning her, and for awhile she hadn't been able to even hold her for the guilt that raked her body when she let her go. Desmond on the other hand made it quite known that he was his parents new master and kept them running day and night. He couldn't seem to understand that he didn't need to eat all day every day, but the moment that anyone got anything that wasn't offered to him, he began fussing. Lily contented herself with a roaring laugh every time she saw the disheveled face of her only son. "The mother's curse," she would say between hysterical sobs and even James was forced to join in occasionally.

Christmas was soon approaching, but it was difficult to tell in this household. Much of the joy seemed to be disappearing as they rounded on their first full year in the encampment.

"Take it easy there, baby brother," Tom said as Draco jumped around and nearly pulled his wand out on him when he placed a hand on his back. He was with that girl again, the little Latino hottie, and Tom almost forgot that he was on a delivery mission until Simon wiggled under his Uncles guiding grip. "Oh, yeah. I'm supposed to give you this, with love, from your baby momma." He held Simon forward under the scrutinizing look of Draco, ready to be done with his duties and back on the prowl.

"What are you talking about? And why are you still at my house?" Draco looked around the London streets for any sign that this was a joke. There was none.

"I've been sleeping there more often than you have by personal invitation. Now, Hermione told me that if I didn't find you, and get him out of her hair for a few hours, you would be missing a child when you got home."

Draco rolled his eyes as he looked down at Simon, who almost looked as if he thought the situation was funny.

"What have you done now?"

"I was just playing hide and seek. It's not my fault if she's not very good at it." Simon smiled wickedly.

"He found your pal Potters' invisibility cloak and hid the baby from Hermione. She couldn't find him until he woke up to be fed nearly an hour later."

Draco had to fight back a smirk until he thought of the look on Hermione's face when she noticed that he was missing.

"We don't have time to babysit, Malfoy," Sybella said as she shot an irritated glance at the small boy.

"Are you a transsexual?" Simon asked, point blank, as he stared her right back down. Draco reached down and pulled Simon around out of harms way as Sybella lunged for him.

"Give me a minute," Malfoy said, more as a demand than a request and Sybella backed up to the nearest building, visibly counting down the minute.

"I can't handle this right now," Draco said quietly to Tom as he pulled him by the arm out of Simon's earshot, still keeping a close eye in case the boy got too close to Sybella.

"Well, that's the funny things about kids," Tom said as he shook his head, "they don't give a fuck. Now you, you gave a fuck, and now you're getting the payback. I understand that you're busy Drache, but guess what? So am I. And I didn't fuck your little girlfriend." Tom blew Sybella a kiss to a returned finger before turning down the alleyway that led towards the leaky cauldron. "Just give Hermione a few hours to settle down, maybe get a little something on her stomach, and you can continue using her as a live-in nanny."

Draco turned to look at Sybella who was already getting her things gathered to leave. "I'll take him home, talk it out, and then we can continue."

"Forget about it. I'll take care of it, as usual, and you just go take care of your cute little boy before somebody feeds him to something. Call me when you're done being whipped." Sybella walked off into the crowd which thronged around their heated conversation as if they didn't exist.

"Why can't you behave yourself?" Draco asked, ready to have his turn to take out irritation.

"Why the hell should I? It's not like there's anything else to do around that house."

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" A voice suddenly interrupted them from behind and startled both of them with it's gruff and menacing undertones.

"Who's asking?" Draco said, pulling himself up to his full Malfoy stature.

"Could we please have a word," the man said pulling out his official Ministry credentials and ushering them into the alleyway before receiving a response. Draco looked around, suddenly very aware that there was no way out, and no one around in case of trouble, which from this mans presence he completely expected.

"Is there something that I can do for you?" Draco asked, his father's superiority complex dripping from every word.

"Is this child yours?" The man asked pointing towards Simon.

"What are you implying?" Draco's voice was beginning to match the others for disdain and it was possible that the wand that he felt in his pocket was soon to be in his hand.

Suddenly, the man fiercely grabbed Simon by the scruff of the neck, pulling him into a tight hold against his abundant frame. The young boy struggled, only momentarily, before he realized it was useless. Draco had reached for his wand when the man flashed his now unholstered weapon, now, even though pointed towards Draco, was only inches away from Simon's head.

"You're under arrest for the suspected murder of the Prime Minister of Britain. And now it looks like I can get you for kidnapping charges as well," the man said, eying Simon suspiciously. "But one wrong move from you, and I'll make sure that you rot in hell for the death of this boy."

Draco, seeing the actual terror on his son's face, replaced his wand into his pocket. "Fine. I'll play along." He placed his hands up to show that he had indeed put his wand away. "But, I'm claiming Parlee, if you will. As a Political prisoner, you must take me to my own ministry so that I can get a fair representation." The man audibly growled at the way that Draco's air of superiority did not distract from the fact that his information was correct. "Just let me take the boy to my brother, in a nearby pub, and have him take him home."

The man, at the thought that he was losing more control than he liked. picked Simon up underneath one of his massive arms, provoking a startled and slightly painful cry from the young boy that he hadn't meant to crush.

"Simon," Draco startled even himself as he shook his head and channeled his father at the boys momentary loss of composure. "Malfoy's don't show weakness."

Simon simply glared from his awkward position as if to make the point that if anything right now, no matter how uncomfortable, scared, or embarrassed he was, he was not a Malfoy. But that still didn't mean that he was let them see him cry.

"I assume that you are familiar with our concerns, Mr. Potter, especially since you know that we know that he used to work here," the man said as he slammed Draco down in front of Harry's desk in the auror department, hands cuffed behind his back, and set Simon down in the chair next to it. Harry stood from his desk, having just received the memo moments before the Ministry official was led to his desk. He had only been told that the man had a prisoner to deliver into his custody, but he was not surprised that the prisoner turned out to be his house mate. It had, after all, only been about time, before he was sitting in that chair, exactly like he was now.

"I understand your concerns, sir," Harry said as he handed the man the parchment he needed to use to write the transfer orders of custody, "but I do know how to do my job, thank you, and I'll do what needs to be done." The man eyed Harry suspiciously as he finished off his signature to complete his responsibility of the criminal. "Besides, it seems to me that you don't have any evidence to go along with the arrest," the man rudely interrupted at this point.

"I told you that I caught him with that child."

"Yes, the child that just so happens does belong to him," Harry said as if the boys parentage should have been obvious.

The man raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Really? That's interesting." He smiled as if having a private joke.

"Yes, really, now if you don't mind," Harry accepted the paperwork before sitting and turning his back on the man.

"We do plan on pressing charges," the man said, irritated at the prospect that he was going to lose his prisoner.

"As soon as you have the evidence to show me to back up those charges, I'll help you to put him away." Harry said, looking directly in Draco's eyes as he said it.

"Oh," Draco said, pulling the handcuffs from around his back, "don't forget these."

"I'll see you hang, you cheeky taint," the man said before taking his leave.

"So, you gonna lock me up?" Draco said as he rubbed the reddened skin of his wrists.

"If I had anything, and I do mean anything, that would keep you there for more than a day I would," Harry said completely serious. "On the other hand, it might be nice for Hermione to know exactly where you are for a change, even if only over night." Harry spun in his chair and handed Draco a file at least three inches thick of papers. "But since that's what it would take for me to put you in prison," he held up a letter, "and I received this just before you arrived, I need you to be able to take Simon back home."

"What is it?" Draco asked as he reached for the letter in Harry's hand but he took it back and shoved it in his robes pocket.

"It's a letter, from Ginny. I have to get home and I don't have time to give you what you deserve, so for today anyway, you're going home with me." He handed Draco a much smaller folder and smiled. "You do know what's in that one, don't you?"

"You've got to be joking," Draco said as he leafed through the three pages inside the manila envelope. "House arrest?"

Harry smiled again. "Just for a week. Get the pressure off before I really have to have you arrested."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Draco threw the paperwork towards Harry as he stood along with him to leave, pulling Simon up with him.

"Entirely," Harry said as he followed him to the lift.

**Ch 22 Teaser**

**"Ginny?" Harry said as he entered the house. There was almost a bit of excitement in his voice and Draco began to wonder if perhaps he had received a dirty letter. He thought for only a second about what the letter could entail before realizing that Ginny would be waiting for Harry, and the thought made him slightly nauseated. **


	22. Finally home

"Ginny?" Harry said as he entered the house. There was almost a bit of excitement in his voice and Draco began to wonder if perhaps he had received a dirty letter. He thought for only a second about what the letter could entail before realizing that Ginny would be waiting for Harry, and the thought made him slightly nauseated.

"She's already gone, Harry," Hermione said as she walked into the living room, cuddling Desmond as he fussed. "She asked me to ask you to meet her there." Hermione's voice carried the same sense of excitement until she noticed that Draco was with him. Her face suddenly dropped, as if she had not been looking forward to seeing him back so soon. Especially since he had Simon with him. Simon, knowing that he was still in trouble, seemed to slink off upstairs before he could receive any more punishment.

"Oh, right," Harry said as he reached into his bag to produce the folder and hand it over to Hermione. He was such a wanker sometimes. "By the way, this is for you. I have to turn him over to the next of kin, but since that would be Tom I didn't think you'd mind me breaking some protocol."

Hermione leafed through the folder, scowling at the words as if they had personally offended her and than looked up at Draco. "Well, looks like I've got another person to look after."

"Did she leave you Dez on purpose? I mean, was she just in a hurry? Did she want me to bring him with me?"

"Oh, Harry. I didn't mean that I mind watching him. No, not at all actually. Basil's been a bit down today and so it helps to have someone else to help finish me off," she said as she placed a finger in the fussing babies mouth.

"Well, I know that you're not feeling too well yourself. I didn't mean to cause you any more trouble."

"Hello, still here, thanks," Draco started to feel as if he was nothing more than an unwelcome virus in his own home. "I can take care of myself, thanks." He pulled the papers from Hermione's hand before beginning up the stairs.

"Just make sure that he stays put," Harry whispered to Hermione when he thought that Draco couldn't hear him. "He was in pretty deep by the time they brought him to me."

"Who? Who brought him to you?"

"It's not a big deal, 'Mion." Draco said from the top of the stairs. "The Ministry just wants to look like it's doing something. Make an arrest here and there."

"You were arrested?" Hermione interrupted.

Draco continued as if he didn't hear her. "Make it seem that they have a clue. Nothing happened, they can't press any charges, and Potter just wants to act as if he has some sort of power over me." He laughed at the idea as he threw the papers back down the stairs and watched as they fluttered into different areas of the room.

"Real mature, Draco." Hermione said. Of course she would take his side, she always took his side. Draco found that right now he wanted nothing more than to leave and not come back, but it had to be only because he knew he couldn't. His bed was calling to him. Well, if he wasn't going anywhere than he might as well get some sleep.

Hermione waited until she heard their bedroom door slam before turning back to Harry, the excitement once again spreading up her face. "She's coming home, Harry. You're daughter." She couldn't believe the smile that crossed Harry's face. "Well, what are you waiting for, Ginny's probably already half way home by now." She didn't have to tell him twice as he walked back towards the door.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright with him?" he turned and asked with one foot already out the door.

"He's never any trouble," Hermione said as she rocked Desmond as he fell asleep in her arms. "I'll just put him down and he'll probably sleep till you get back."

"Not him," Harry said as he looked up the stairs.

"Well, I'm hoping that he'll sleep until you get back as well. In fact, I can almost guarentee that he'll sleep until at least tomorrow morning." Hermione smiled as she pushed Harry all the way out of the door. "Don't let him bring down this day. Get going, daddy. I want to see that baby."

As Harry left, Hermione placed the small wiggling bundle into his cradle and continued into the kitchen. She suddenly felt like a strong cuppa and thought that Draco could probably use one as well. The water had just begun to boil when she was interrupted.

"Hermione," Simon's voice held none of the demanding quality that she was used to hearing. It almost startled her more than if he had walked up behind her and screamed.

She turned around and saw the red in his eyes that he had probably not meant to let her see and immediatly sat at the table and called him to her. No words passed his lips as he walked heavily towards her before falling into her arms. For the first time since they had brought him into their family over four months ago, Hermione felt as if he accepted her as his mum. He began to cry, not trying in the least to cover these fresh tears as she rocked him, holding him as close to her as she did her flesh and blood. Although it had not occured to her before that he had been with Draco, it certainly occured to her now and she couldn't help but kick herself for putting him into that situation. No matter what he had done to make her angry, she had sent him away and into the waiting arms of something that had obviously upset him. She let him cry himself out before asking him what it was that had bothered him so badly.

He recalled to her the fear of the large man that had pulled a weapon on them, who had held him so fiercely against him and blocked their escape. The threats to his life that the man had posed to Draco. But nothing bothered Hermione as much as the last bit that he revealed. How Draco had actually gotten after him for being scared. A fury that had more to do with the fact that she knew that this was coming, than the fact that Draco had turned into just the father she knew he would be. She held the boy tightly, rubbing his hair softly as he melted into her. She was amazed as he didn't recoil as she kissed the top of his head and actually offered to help her with the tea as she stood to fix it. Things would be back to normal soon, but until then she was going to enjoy having a new little buddy. Hermione mixed the tea, taking special care to hand the cup for herself to Simon at the table as she carried Draco's up the stairs.

"Draco?" Hermione knocked on the door before she entered to find him sitting on the edge of the bed. "You alright?"

He looked up at her and smiled, the same look that she knew meant he was trying to get out of trouble. She felt the need to hug him, to tell him that they'd work this all out, but then she remembered the look on the small face down at the table. "Here, I've brought you some tea. It'll help you sleep."

He looked at her for a few moments, studying her stone face before accepting the cup and throwing back the entire contents. He handed the cup back to her and lay back on the bed as she turned to pick up the sleeping baby to move him out of the room.

"You can leave him," Draco said as he noticed her movement to the crib. "I won't mind in a minute anyways."

Hermione turned, a confused expression crossing her face as she tucked the baby back in. "I just didn't want him to wake you."

"Nice try, 'Mion." Draco said. "How long have I got?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione noticed the heaviness of his eyelids already beginning to droop and knew that he knew.

"What was it? Do I have time to give you a hard time for drugging me?"

Hermione shook her head. "You'll be OK. It's just a bit of a sleeping draught." She was sure that he hadn't even heard the last of it as he fell into a deep sleep. She pulled his shoes off before tucking him into bed, guilty tears beginning to stream down her face as she realized that it had come to this.

Ginny entered their bedroom, Harry right behind her carrying the cradle containing their sleeping son and realized that for the first time, their family was complete. They were home, finally, together, and from here on out they'd be that way. She nuzzled the tiny black hair of the angel in her arms and relished in the fact that she had nothing extra, no tubes, no machines, and a tear fell as the small baby sighed.

Harry joined her on the bed, having set Desmond down carefully in his corner, and played with the tiny hands that had spent so long clasping onto life. He knew that she'd have several years left of fighting. Several years that she'd have to defend herself against her twin brother and all of the other rowdy boys of the house, but for now, she didn't have to. He'd do all the fighting for her, take away all the pain and trouble that he could. She'd done enough for now. It was his turn to fight for her.

Ginny kissed the small head softly before turning to Harry. Harry kissed her softly, tenderly, as he placed a hand on her back. Maybe it was the fact that they'd had so much to worry about, or maybe it was that she hadn't had any sleep lately, but for the first time since that night, Ginny felt like she was ready for him. That she wanted him. But something in his kiss told her that was not currently on his mind. He loved her, she could feel it radiating from every brush of his lips, but there was no sex lingering behind those kisses. She began to find her mind wandering, telling her that he was not ever going to want her again after what they did to her in hospital, but the thought was fleeting. Desmond began fussing in his sleep and she was pulled away from woman hood to mother hood.

She stood up and placed Evelynn into the cradle next to Desmond, having not thought to bring the other one into the room yet so that she could pick him up. However, the moment that his little sister was next to him, Desmond stopped crying, instantly. His tiny eyes fluttered as his hands sought her out and clasped into her hair. Evelynn closed her eyes tightly as his hand brushed her face. Ginny called Harry over and the two proud parents held each other as their tiny loves held onto each other. Desmond seemed to have been waiting for her as he sighed in content and fell into a deep sleep, his hands in constant contact with the twin he had been missing.

"Well, they did spend nearly eight months un-seperated before spending two apart. Maybe he'll be more content now." Ginny said, placing a hand on Harry's chest. "Did you realize their birthday, Harry? I didn't until they gave me the birth certificates as we left."

Harry thought for a moment before smiling and shaking his head.

"October 31st. Halloween."

"Seems appropriate," Harry said, knowing the pain that normally accompanied that day. At least now it could be a time for celebration."

"You alright with that?" Ginny asked, seeing the look on his face and knowing that his thoughts had spread to his parents.

"Of course," Harry said as he leaned down and kissed her. "It's perfect."

"In a year, after we've had them home, we'll forget what a nightmare it was. I'll probably already be talking about the "next one"." Ginny bit her lip at the statement, having not thought that there would be no next one, whether she wanted one or not, and decided that it was going to have to be discussed at some time. She needed to know his place on that particular subject and hoped that was not the reason that his hand was so brotherly on her back at the moment.

Several more seconds crept by as they watched the twins, not seeming to want to leave their side for even a second. "Harry. I still owe you an apology." Ginny said, burying her head in his shoulder. "For what I said that day."

Harry seemed to take in a deep breath, not wanting to relive that moment of their lives. "Don't think about it love," he said brushing the hair out of her eyes. "You weren't in a good place. It's over now."

Ginny nodded. "I just want you to know that I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault." She had said such horrible things to him that day. Things that she can't believe she had even thought about the man that held her so tenderly now.

"Don't give it another thought." Harry kissed the top of her head, squeezed her one last time, and then walked towards the door. "How's your pain?"

"It's fine," Ginny answered, not mentioning the pill she had taken just before he had shown up at the hospital.

"Get some rest, mummy. I'll see what I can do to help with dinner." Ginny nodded as he left, but only pulled the cradle closer to the bed so that she could lay on her side as she played with the two dark heads below her. She wasn't going to ever leave them again. She began to drift off to the sound of pots and pans banging down in the kitchen.

**Chapter 23 Teaser**

**Draco seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the awkward look on Ron's face as he began to bite into the sausages in front of him. "Yeah, Ronnie. Don't tell me that you've never done just that yourself," he motioned to the baby sucking on her as Hermione shot him a look. The baby didn't seem interested and pulled away only moments later unexpectedly, leaving Hermione completely exposed if only for a moment. She placed a finger into the babies mouth, trying to persuade the nipple back into place and pulled her finger out, covered in milk, before licking it off to much protest.**


	23. Parenthood

**AN: Moments of an adult nature. :) You know you've been missing it. **

"Will Draco be down for breakfast?" Harry asked as he rushed around the kitchen the next morning, trying to put together a simple meal before everyone's day began. Hermione had confided in him what she had done the night before, and he had thought it was brilliant.

"Most likely. I really didn't expect it to last this long. He must have already been really tired. I didn't give him that much," she whispered to him as she looked over her shoulder to Simon who sat quietly doing his studies. "What about Gin?"

"She's just finishing Desmond, and then I think she wanted to try to get Evelynn to eat a little something before she came down."

"Is she still feeding them with a bottle?"

"Yeah. She's still needing pain pills every now and then. She's worried about starting it over again with Evelynn, so she just sticks to the bottles. She says she didn't want any help, she wanted to figure out how to feed them both by herself, but it makes it nicer that I can get up with them for her in the night. Or at least take one so that she doesn't have to be up so long. We've taken to feeding Evelynn when Desmond cries because so far, she hasn't made any fuss. She's really quiet." Harry rubbed his eyes in an attempt to cover up that he needed to rub his head also. Hermione didn't seem to notice the seconds he spent on his scar.

"Do you have another headache?" she asked, as most days lately Harry had spent with at least a minor one.

"Yeah, just coming on. I didn't sleep well again."

"Nightmares?"

"Not so much, just really odd."

"You're starting to scare me, Harry." Hermione said as she took the platter of hotcakes from him.

"S'what I've been saying for years," Draco drawled from the doorway as he groggily entered the room. He sat down across from Simon who avoided his gaze before summoning a bottle of firewhisky from the fridge. "If you don't mind," Draco said as he refused the orange juice that Hermione placed in front of him, "I'll stick to something I can trust thanks." He smiled at her warmly, and she hoped that she could see that there would be no hard feelings for her deceit last night.

Hermione sat at the edge of the table, picking up Basil from his chair as he began to cry and began to undo her shirt. Harry had turned to place the rest of the breakfast platters on the table and almost dropped them as he caught a side glimpse of his best friend. He was sure that his face was ten shades deeper than normal and avoided Draco's smirk as he sat down to dish up. Just as Harry finished fixing a plate for Ginny, Ron walked in and stopped, mid walk, as he caught Hermione straight on. If Harry had been embarrassed, Ron was now about to explode.

"Oh stop it you two," Hermione said as she continued to try to persuade the baby into feeding. "It's a perfectly natural thing."

"Yeah, but it's you," Ron said as he averted his eyes and walked to the counter.

"It's not like you haven't seen them before," Hermione said and Ron turned quickly, afraid that she had just reveled a secret that he could be killed for.

Draco seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the awkward look on Ron's face as he began to bite into the sausages in front of him. "Yeah, Ronnie. Don't tell me that you've never done just that yourself," he motioned to the baby sucking on her as Hermione shot him a look. The baby didn't seem interested and pulled away only moments later unexpectedly, leaving Hermione completely exposed if only for a moment. She placed a finger into the babies mouth, trying to persuade the nipple back into place and pulled her finger out, covered in milk, before licking it off to much protest.

"Oh my God, what did you just do?" Harry said as he set down his fork.

"It's not a big deal. It's just breast milk," Draco said as he watched both Harry and Ron blanch.

"You've tried it?"

"Well, not on purpose." He said, nudging Harry in the ribs. "You best get used to the idea."

"That's disgusting," Ron said.

"You think I'm disgusting?" Hermione asked as she eyed Ron, enjoying his squirming now nearly as much as Draco.

"No, well it's not that, it's just," he stumbled, "it's not meant for adults is all."

"Even though the packaging is certainly appealing." Draco said as he continued to eat.

"You're all disgusting," Simon said as he picked up his books and a muffin and left the room.

"You should ask Gin if you can try it," Hermione stated matter of factly. "Just in case it does happen on accident, than at least you won't offend her by pulling away."

Harry stared at Hermione for a moment and she suddenly felt as if she had offended him. As if she owed him an apology for saying that.

"I think I'll pass," he said seconds later before turning and picking up both plates to take them upstairs with him. As soon as he left, Hermione turned to Ron.

"Do you have any plans for this evening?" she asked as she realized that the baby was just going to be difficult and not eat. She began to close her shirt just moments before he began to act hungry again. When he began to vigorously suck on her finger she realized that he may just be serious this time and began to undo the buttons yet again.

"No. Not that I know of," he said as he crossed to sit at the table where he wouldn't have to watch anymore.

"Well, don't make any." Hermione said cryptically as she kissed Basils tiny wandering hand. He had taken to playing with her lips as he fed and, although she thought it was sweet, she couldn't easily carry on a conversation with her bottom lip pinched between two tiny fingers.

Simon re-entered the room, only momentarily to tell Draco that someone was at the door for him. Hermione's stomach flipped at the thought of him going to the door alone but realized that if anything were to happen, they'd most likely not come to their house to do it in front of everyone. However, she did stand so that she could peek around the corner to see who it was and regretted it immediately. Of course it was her. She must have been even more worried when Draco didn't show up since he spent most of his time with her now anyways. Perhaps it was a stupid idea, but she didn't want him to be able to leave without her knowing it. She placed a finger once again into Basils mouth, breaking his hold on her to much protest, and buttoned her shirt before walking out into the living room.

"Draco, I need you to hold him a moment. Simon needs my help with his math," she noticed Simons head pop up at the mention of his name but thankfully he didn't say a word to the contrary. If he had the baby, at least, there's no way that he'd leave without coming to find her to give him back. She swallowed hard at the close proximity to the skank that she was putting her child into, but didn't see another way. She took Simon by the hand and led him into the kitchen so that it didn't seem that she was spying on him.

"I'm not even doing math," Simon said quietly, seeming to catch on that he was helping her with something.

"I know. I just needed some help in the kitchen."

"No you didn't," Simon was smarter than he let on sometimes. Too smart to the ways of deceit for a boy so young.

"OK, I didn't. Just finish up whatever you're working on at the table and I'll get you some more pancakes."

"I just hope that he doesn't see my math book on the table," Simon said as he sat at the table, willing to play along for once.

It was only moments later that Draco returned to the kitchen, a smirk growing just under his look of irritation. "She's gone. I wasn't going to go anywhere," Draco said, also too wise in the ways of deceit. "It was a nice touch to feed him first though. I don't think she'll come back now. He puked in her hair."

Hermione couldn't hide the smile that jumped to her face. "That wasn't in the plan," she said as she mentally thanked Basil for his good timing.

"Of course not," Draco said before kissing Hermione roughly on the forehead. "Oh yeah," he said turning and throwing Simons math book onto the table, "you need a little work on that lying business, love."

Hermione rocked Basil against her cheek as she watched him head up the stairs.

"I told you," Simon said as he grabbed at his book.

Harry watched in silence, nibbling only a little at his breakfast, as Ginny patted Evelynns small back. Desmond lay in his cradle, cooing at the ceiling as he made tiny milk bubbles. He had certainly calmed down since being reunited with his sister and seemed content to just entertain himself as long as she remained close by. Harry had been staring at Ginny ever since he had returned from downstairs, a look of complete awe on his face. He had never looked at her like that before, and it sort of confused her. They had sat in silence for nearly half an hour after she had put the baby down before he had taken the two empty plates back downstairs to wash. The way that he was looking at her, as if she was something fragile, delicate, certainly shouldn't be cause for the burning that was beginning between her legs. For so long, she had been almost afraid that he would want something. Even the thought of him touching her there had made her wince, even with the help of the pills. But as she unexpectedly found out, touching it was certainly not a reason to fear. She hadn't even intended to place her hand so longingly cupped against herself, but found that once she had, she would have a hard time removing it. He'd be back any minute now, and the thought that he would walk in and catch her only excited her more. She reached for her wand, conjuring a set of drapes around the bed. Something felt wrong about the twins being just inches from the bed regardless of the fact that they were both falling asleep.

She had just felt the heat beginning to penetrate her shorts when she heard the click of the door opening. She pictured the confused look on Harry's face at her new decorations and found herself giggling like a school girl.

"Ginny?" Harry said, his voice confirming the confusion that she had imagined. "Did you want to be alone?" She heard his hand on the doorknob and sat up, afraid that it was already too late.

"Oh no," Ginny said and realized that her voice had taken on a breathy quality, even if she was trying to hide her excitement. "In fact, I had just the opposite in mind when I did this." She heard his hesitation, felt the insecurity, and was suddenly very worried that he would reject her. He had only once before, back before he had been himself, and she didn't think that she could stand it if he did it now.

Harry suddenly popped into the curtains, and she really didn't like the look on his face.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, the breathy voice of the excited school girl replaced by the insecure voice of a rejected lover.

"Nothing, Gin," Harry said, attempting to cover up his hesitation with a sweet smile.

"Are you worried about something? I mean, the doctor told us we only had to wait six weeks and it's been almost two weeks longer than that, the twins have both been fed and are just falling asleep so we have the time, and you don't have to go into work today, so unless it's me..." Ginny drifted off as she didn't really want to hear the reply. She was very worried about what he thought of her body, even though she had taken off several pounds since the twins, but she knew that there were a few more curves than before. Her body was certainly softer, and fuller, and she worried that he had lost his attraction for her. She sat up, suddenly very self conscious, and placed her arms around her knees.

Harry adamantly shook his head as he placed a loving hand on her hands. "It's nothing like that, Ginny." He began to rub her fingers softly, lovingly, but there was still a bit of guilt behind his touch, as if he was touching a painting in some museum and was worried of blemishing it with his fingerprints. His touch had never felt possessive, it was more appreciative, but now it seemed as if he felt like he was not worthy of holding her. He was distant, and she began to feel tears filling her eyes.

"This was a bad idea," Ginny said, wiping at her eyes before he could see the hurt there.

"No," Harry said, dropping his head and she thought she caught a glimpse of hurt there too. "Don't think that, Gin. It's...I just..."

Ginny got up, removing Harry's hand from her knee and pulled open the curtains.

"Don't," Harry said, reaching out and gently grabbing the top of her arm.

"What is it Harry? Can you just tell me that? I don't have anything to think except that you don't find me attractive anymore and even if that's the truth, it can't possibly hurt as much as it does to just wonder. I know that I've changed, that my body has changed, but there's nothing that I can..."

Harry interrupted her with a soft kiss to the back of her neck. "It's nothing even close to that, Ginny. Just the opposite, actually. I've never been more attracted to you than I am right now. You've just reaffirmed that you are the most incredible person that I've ever met. You're strength and your beauty have never been so evident to me, and I just feel like anything that I would do would only be disrespecting you. I mean, you're my childrens mum now."

"Harry," Ginny shook her head, smiling slightly. "If you don't want to, all you have to say is no. You don't have to make up some pretty cop out just so you don't make me feel bad." Harry looked as if she had just punched him in the stomach and she suddenly realized that he had been genuine. She didn't know what else to say. His words brushed over her, those beautiful words that had been meant to make her realize his love and respect for her, and she had instantly turned them into something ugly. She placed a hand on his cheek and lifted his eyes up to hers. "You really mean that's the only reason that you're being so distant?" He nodded and she saw something in his eyes, a respect that seemed to be deep enough to drown in, and she smiled.

"Well you do realize that it's not necessary? I may be somebody's mother, but I'm also still a woman, Harry. And I need a man." She loved the smile that she could produce with words like that. The fire was starting to burn in those deep green pools and the burning began again. She pulled his hand slowly down her stomach, inhaling as he passed her remaining bump trying to hide it just in case, and rolled her eyes as he pulled his hand away as it reached her waistband.

"That's it, Mr. Potter. If I can prove to you that it's not a mortal sin to enjoy me, than will you at least consider it?" Harry smiled, knowing that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Even if it was a sweet no.

Harry watched as she seemed to formulate a plot, a plan to convince him, which she really didn't need to do. It wasn't as if he didn't still find her attractive, as if he still hadn't had to wank in the shower when he woke up next to her, he just didn't want to be disrespectful of her amazing body. It had always been amazing, the look and the curve, but she had reaffirmed it's strength by carrying not one, but two of his children, delivered them in a god awful way, he was actually sure that he would never be able to rid his mind of the blood filled bathroom and her lifeless body as he carried her through the dark, and then still had the desire and want for him that he wasn't perfectly sure that she would have ever felt again. He wasn't being completely honest with her. His biggest reason for remaining so abstinent was that he was afraid that she would blame him for her pain, which she had a right to do, and would never want him near her again. But that worry soon faded as she placed a hand on each of his shoulders and lay him back against the pillows. He took a moment of fatherly concern, checking the curtains to make sure that they were completely surrounded, and then allowed himself to become a sexual being as well. He felt himself harden, almost instantly, as she pulled off the thermal shirt that had covered her ample chest. She'd put on at least an entire cup size, even though he knew that the reason for the size increase lay in the cradle next to their bed, and found that he didn't care that it was only milk that made them so full.

Ginny was obviously fighting her mind over the fact that it was the middle of the day, and her other insecurities that made the fact that she was laying on her back next to him only clad in her bra even more incredible. It took him a moment to realize what she was doing, what she had in mind, but the minute that the light bulb clicked was the single most incredible moment of his life. She had, in a moment of intimacy revealed that she had learned how to manage while at school, and ever since than he had asked, OK the real word was begged, that she let him watch. She had told him that one day, and only if he had ever been very good, that she would. He had actually until this moment never thought that it would ever happen, but as her hand moved down her stomach he smiled. He could have just won the Quidditch world cup single handedly, passed all of his exams with honors, and been told that the ministry of magic had called a life long peace and not felt the excitement that was burning up his insides right now.

She moved quickly down to her back, pressing him next to her side as she went. She was uncomfortable, he could tell, but he selfishly didn't want to say anything to talk her out of this moment. He felt guilty, knowing that she was only doing this for him, but at the same time, he knew this moment may never come again. He watched as she slowly began to lower her hand down her stomach, obviously trying to cover her baby bump, like he was even paying attention to it. He found it sexy, a reminder of what she had been through for their family, but he could never tell her that. Even if she would listen without telling him he was a liar, he knew that she wouldn't believe it. Anything that she set her mind to about her body, no matter how inaccurate her vision of herself was, there was nothing he could do to tell her otherwise. Now was not the time for an argument, anyways.

"This may be quick," Ginny said, breathing heavily as she attempted to pull the comforter over her. Harry placed his hand over hers, stopping the blanket, and smiled. He knew it would be, as she wouldn't bother with anything but the basics, but he also knew it would be the sexiest moments of his life so far, no matter how long it lasted.

"S'alright," was all he could get out. She smiled, and he knew that she had him right where she had planned to take him. As her hand slid between her legs, she closed her eyes, probably trying to mimic the dark of the night, but he found he couldn't even blink.

He watched as she pleasured herself, biting her lower lip and moaning as the pressure began to built. He actually had to sit on his hands, pinning them between himself and her, to not assist. He felt a small pang of jealousy at the speed in which she was able to bring herself. He wished he could hear her thoughts, know what she was thinking and feeling, but reminded himself that she had never had a complaint about the amount of time it took him to bring her before. She must have felt his hands against her, as she pulled one of her hands away from their duty and picked one of his up, placing it firmly against her breast. He had hardly begun when there was a definite leak against his hand.

"Sorry," she said breathlessly. "I guess I need to pump." Harry had, until now, not really thought about what she was doing with the milk she wasn't using even though he had been present when the nurses had taught her how. He pulled his hand back, realizing again that she was his children's mother. It was a good thing that she had continued on her mission, not giving him more than a second to worry about it. As she continued to ride her hand, all inhibitions were lost and as the moans of her release began, she became exactly what she had started out to prove. She had barely finished, her heartbeat still beating frantically when he found he could no longer control himself.

He was slow, well as slow as he could be, wanting to cherish the moment that they had together. He wanted each move to emphasise the love he felt for her, wanted to show her how much he cherished and respected her. He entered her slowly, not wanting her to hurt in the least, but found it actually was a very smooth entrance. He felt his stomach flip as she moaned slightly and felt the chills begin up his spine as she ran her fingers firmly down his back. He felt the rhythm building between them as they began the lovers dance they had done so many times before. He felt the heat rising from her body, enveloping him as his own heat waves meshed with hers. They were meant to be like this, always like this, and he can't believe that he had ever doubted it. He felt the early spasms of her center as she began to make the sounds, sometimes the only ones she did make, that proceeded her release, when he realized that there was another sound, and one a little less welcome.

She finished, taking a moment to catch her breath before she would continue on to help him, but it was in that moment that she heard the sound as well. She felt Harry involuntarily go limp at the baby's cries and she was sure that he wouldn't be happy at the lost opportunity.

"He'll just go back to sleep, right?" Harry asked, burying his head into her shoulder as she rubbed his hair lovingly. She knew that she didn't have to tell him that their time was up, but she didn't want to believe it as well. She began to attempt to roll him, gently, onto his side, but he pinned her arms above her head and began nibbling on her chin.

"Let Hermione get him," Harry said, attempting not to laugh as he nuzzled her chin with his nose.

"Hermione can't get in here without knowing what we're doing. Besides Harry, just because you're horny does not make your son Hermione's responsibility." She laughed as he collapsed onto her, attempting to throw a tantrum. She kissed his pouty lips as she pushed him off onto the bed and began looking for her clothes. "Tonight. I'll see if I can't get Ron to listen for them and then we can do this proper. That is, if you're over this." Harry grinned from ear to ear as she kissed the tip of his nose and proceeded out of the curtains.

**Chapter 24 Teaser**

**"No, Hermione. He's probably just avoiding the fact that he can't do**

**anything which is exactly why you need to talk to him right now. He can't**

**just walk away. Harry's put a charm around the house. He couldn't even get**

**off the front porch if the fucking place was on fire."**


	24. Confrontation

Ginny smiled. She was actually grinning. Hermione entered the kitchen and Ginny placed a hand over her mouth, trying to hide the goofy grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked knowingly as the grin spred to her own face as well.

Ginny began to giggle, knowing she looked as if she had just lost her freaking virginity. "I just fixed Harry is all. Reminded him that I'm still a woman." She began laughing again and covered her mouth, like some girl at a slumber party that didn't want her parents to over hear her.

"Well, it's about time," Ginny laughed as she realized that her mother was right behind her. "You did what I told you weeks ago, didn't you? So why did you have to wait so long?"

Ginny turned as dark as her hair as the secret was out. Her mother hadn't had kids so close together because her dad liked sex.

"So," Hermione said, trying to change the awkward subject. She got up for a glass of milk when Simon entered and offered to get it for her. He set the glass down, hugged Hermione quickly and then left the room to a very confused look from Ginny.

"What was that all about?"

"He's just had a hard day. He'll be back to normal before you know it. Enjoy the quiet while you can." Hermione picked up her glass and drained half of it in one swallow.

"Hard day? He never goes anywhere."

Hermione retold the story she had been shared and as she did, she saw the color rising in Ginny's face again.

"I think he's most upset that Draco got after him than the rest of it. It bothers me that he'd even say something like that. Not that I can really say I'm surprised."

"Have you told him that?" Ginny said, completely deadpanned.

"Well, of course not. He knows how I feel." Ginny raised her eyebrow. "He does. Why do you think he's taking another nap? He's avoiding me because he knows I'm upset."

"No, Hermione. He's probably just avoiding the fact that he can't do anything which is exactly why you need to talk to him right now. He can't just walk away. Harry's put a charm around the house. He couldn't even get off the front porch if the fucking place was on fire."

Hermione scowled at this new information, worried for the first time that the house would start on fire even though they didn't have a single flame going. "He knows he's in trouble," was all she said as she finished off the rest of the glass.

"Hermione," Ginny said standing fiercely from the table, "for someone so smart, sometimes you can be really fucking naive."

"He just doesn't listen to me," Hermione said looking down at her glass.

"That's cause you're not yelling loud enough," Hermione watched her go only seconds before realizing that she had indeed just lit a fire when she heard the bedroom door hit the bedroom wall.

"Get up," Ginny said as she pulled Draco to a sitting position by the hair.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Weasley?"

"No. You don't get to talk. Just listen. Just because we all expect you to be an asshole, does not mean that you can just get away with it." She heard the door click open, saw Draco's head turn towards the intruder, but nothing was going to derail this freight train now. "No one, except poor Hermione, expects anything from you, and she's fallen for something, God knows what, but you have not only ruined what you could have had with her, you're now dragging two innocent little boys through it." Draco looked up at this point, confirming to Ginny that the intruder was Hermione, but she didn't seem to have anything to say. After his eyes lingered longer than she wanted, Ginny found it necessary to get his attention back. She reached down, squeezing his balls between her hands, and dropped him to the floor.

"Ginny?" Hermione said, but was obviously stopped from intervening.

_Good boy, Harry_, Ginny thought. Besides her brothers, Harry was the only one that knew it was better to just let her go, but her brothers knew better than to be within reaching distance right now.

"It's gonna take some serious attention from you to not get these just ripped off right now Malfoy since you obviously can't take responsibility for what comes out of them. Can you give me that?" Draco nodded, trying to hide the water building in his eyes by looking at the floor and grunted his reply. "You owe Hermione an apology. You owe Simon and Basil an apology. And you owe the rest of the family an apology for having to put up with your ass. But not right now. You're not going to apologize to her just to save your balls. Understand?" She put the pressure on and received a pained grunt in response. "Now, I'm sick and tired of watching Hermione cry over your sorry ass. You are not God's gift and it's about time you realized that if it wasn't for her, for whatever reason, commitment to you, you'd be out of here. There's no way that any of us would let you stay here if she didn't want you to. Something to keep in mind the next time you consider just leaving her. You may not get to come back."

"Drake?" Ginny heard Fred and George enter the house, but whatever they said would have to wait.

She turned to Harry, who indeed had Hermione by the arm, and he knew that she didn't wish to be interrupted. Knowing Harry would take care of things for her downstairs, and that Hermione didn't seem to want to stop her, Ginny continued. "You do know that we all realize that you don't have a job right now. But do you realize that you're depending on Harry to provide for your girlfriend and children while you go gallivanting off with that whore? We all suspect what you're doing, and I don't mean with the Ministry. Hermione is fully aware of the fact that you've never been able to be faithful, whatever she wants to tell herself. Why do you think that she insisted that you use a condom the only time these last few months you've had sex? She doesn't trust you." Draco looked up finally at this point, most likely looking for confirmation to her words and knew that Hermione would have at least turned away to hide it. She had confided in Ginny, as only the best of friends do, but now was not the time for Ginny to think about the fact that she had betrayed that trust.

"You've always been a cheater, a scum, but she's afraid of raising those boys alone. Especially since she's raising one that she had nothing to do with that does nothing but cause trouble here. He needs attention, attention from you that he's not getting, and before you know it, he'll end up just like you. Hating his father for never being there for him, never caring enough about his mother, and the vicious Malfoy circle will begin. You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you Lucius?" Draco looked directly at Ginny for the first time, and she saw that she had finally hit below the belt. "So you know that you've become just what you hated, don't you? Well, Hermione knows it too. And she's a lot smarter than your mother. She may have also taken in you're illegitimate child, but she sure as hell doesn't have to stick around. She's not alone. And one of these days, she'll realize that, and you'll no longer be necessary."

"Ginny," Hermione said, obviously ready to intervene. "I can take it from here, thanks." She smiled weakly to her friend as she placed a (restraining?) hand on her shoulder. Ginny released Draco, starting his coughing as the blood flow returned to his sac. Harry had returned, and she wanted to hug him, to let him know that he was not the reason that her blood was throbbing though her veins with such hatred. He had returned to the doorway and she threw her hands around him, clinging tightly to his frame as she rubbed her reddened face into his chest.

"Fred and George were just arrested as well," Harry said to the room at large. "Taken in for questioning. They let them go when they told them they didn't know anything." Harry's hands became tighter around Ginny as he knew that she was about to go postal.

"Now you're getting my brothers in trouble? That's it, Malfoy. I want you out. I'm not losing more family to you fucking Death Eaters. I don't care if that's not what you call yourselves. You've killed someone. You've taken away someone's father, someone's husband, and now you're after my family. Get out!" She pulled out her wand and began flinging Draco's clothes out of the closet and out onto the lawn below. When Harry attempted to stop her, she turned her wand on him, very serious about hexing him until she saw that he wasn't going to fight her back. It was a moment of hesitation that she wouldn't have given anyone else and it was a moment that her fury couldn't afford. Harry had restrained her, her arms were pulling nearly out of their sockets at her protests and it was only because he had taken her wand from her that she didn't turn on him now.

"I didn't kill anyone, Weasley," Draco shouted as Harry pulled her out into the hallway.

"Hermione may buy your lies but I don't. And it's Potter!" Ginny screamed as Harry closed their bedroom door on her, blocking her way back out into the hall until she slammed, frustrated, onto the bed, startling the sleeping twins into waking as she began yelling at Harry for not letting her kill Draco.

Draco sat back up on the bed gingerly as he readjusted trying to lessen the throbbing. He didn't dare look up at Hermione, to see the disappointment he knew that she was feeling, had been feeling, He had seen this coming for so long, so many years, and now that he was facing it, he just knew he couldn't let her go.

"Is that all true?" Draco couldn't think of anything else to say at this pivotal moment. He was certain that this would be the last conversation that he had to redeem himself, to save what they had, but he knew before the words had slipped from his tongue that there was nothing that was going to change her mind. "Did you ask her to say all of that?"

Hermione shook her head.

"But you believe it?" There was a long hesitation before Hermione simply looked away. "You think that I've lied to you?" This time she shrugged, not telling him no, but not admitting it either. "Well, I didn't. I did not kill anyone, Hermione. I have not once, ever, cheated on you or betrayed you. You've got to believe me." He knew that it sounded like he was begging, and maybe it was a good thing that he did. It was going to take a lot more than that if everything that Ginny had said was true.

"Why should I believe you, Draco? You've already lied to me."

"What? What have I done that would give you any reason to not believe me?"

"I told you. You lied to me. You told me that our family was safe, remember? I asked you specifically if our children were safe and not two months later, your son tells me that he's been threatened, arrested, and that you have turned your back on him," her voice began to quiver with the pent up anger that she had been hiding from him. "How could you Draco?"

"I did not lie to you," Draco stood, quickly on the defensive as always. "When you asked me that, and when I replied, I told you what I honestly believed. That there was nothing to link the assassination back to this house, to this family. I had no idea at that time that there was someone that would betray us like that. Who would, first off, be able to identify any of us, and who would place us at the scene? Look at me," he said grabbing her shoulders and turning her to look him in the eyes. "I did not then, and I do not now believe that there is a great danger to our family. It's unfortunate that this has happened, but I believe it's the worst of it. They can not link this to me. I did not kill the Prime Minister."

Hermione had to have seen the determination, the desperation in his eyes as he told her this. He was being truthful and he needed her to see it.

"Who was it then?"

There was a moment when he looked away that he knew she would see as a diversion. He had to tell her the truth or loose her. "It was not me. It was not Fred and it was not George. That's all that I can tell you in a good conscience. Fuck conscience. For your own safety. I do not want there to be a chance that they can question you and think that you've known all along."

She looked deep into his eyes. He attempted to open his very soul to her.

It was his last shot.

"Hermione, I would give anything for what happened yesterday to have remained a secret. Not from you," he said as she looked ready to tell him that secrets were lies, "but from Simon. He didn't need to be there, I agree. And I didn't need to say what I did to him." He looked at the floor, guilty for probably only the second time in his life. "I told you that I shouldn't be a father," Draco said, not able to look up. Hermione didn't seem to know what to say to that, as she continued to stand next to the bed. "You know that I didn't have the best teacher, and even when I try, I can't seem to stop becoming him." The tears finally fell at this statement. It was the second thing that he had feared most in the world and he was afraid that it was quickly bringing on the first.

"Please don't go," he was begging now. Pleading with his very existence and he fell to his knees in tears. "I've tried to fix this, I really have. I've dug my own grave and only realized it when they began to shovel the dirt back onto me. I can't get out, Hermione. Not without you. And without you," he looked up at her begging her to see the sensarity, "I wouldn't even be trying."

Hermione knelt down to join him on the floor. Her silence scared him and he hoped that it meant that she was thinking over what he had said instead of how to tell him to leave.

"Hermione, I'll do anything to prove to you that I've changed, that I want to change the things that haven't yet. I want to be a better father, and a better partner. I want to be someone that is worthy of your love. Do you want me to put a ring on your finger? I will." she had already begun shaking her head and he was disgusted as the Malfoy still left in him sighed in relief.

"I'm not going to ask you for that kind of a commitment. I don't know that I want it myself. I'm sorry, Draco. I just don't think that I can trust you just yet." Here it came. The last breaths of his life. "Have you ever heard of a vesectomy?"

Draco shook his head, more to clear it of confusion than an actual response but it fit both needs.

"I want you to find out about it," she looked at him with such a tired expression that he suddenly became worried. "I want you to research it, ask around, and then decide if you'd be willing to consider it for me."

"I'll do anything..." he began.

"Don't say that just yet. It doesn't mean that you're commiting to just me, it's nothing like a wedding band, but it would mean everything to me. It would really ease my mind."

"I don't understand."

"You will, once you know what I'm talking about. You'll see that it's actually going to benifit us both." Draco must have looked confused because she placed a loving hand on his own and held it. "The only reason that I don't just tell you now is because I want you to be able to think about it without me sitting right here. It's a big decision, but apparently a necessary one."

"What do you mean, 'necessary'?"

"Draco," Hermione had never looked more tired, "I think I'm pregnant."

** Chapter 25 teaser**

**When Draco continued to stare questioning at him, Harry realized that Draco had no idea in the slightest what he had just started. "Why do you ask?"**

**"Hermione asked me to find out. She seems to think that it will prove to her that I'm serious about her," Harry noticed the truth behind the words and mentally thanked Hermione for this awkward moment that was about to come. "And since I never heard of it, I assumed it was a muggle thing. So, naturally, I figured you may be my best shot." Once again, Harry thanked Hermione. **


	25. Commitment

**AN: Bet you never thought you'd hear from me again! :) Well I'm still here and so is this fic. In fact, I'm hoping to update quickly since I'm not starting on the third of the series. Hope you all enjoyed enough to stick around. Also make sure to check out my profile page where I will be adding facebook names for several charecters that you can add to get updates on events in their own words, ask any questions you may have directly to them and the likes. At least it may add some interesting things between updates. So thanks again to all of you that are still out there, and to those just beginning. **

"Potter?" Draco said as he nodded towards the front door, "Can we talk?"

Ever since placing the charm around the house, Harry had gotten used to Draco asking for the spell to be pushed back long enough for him to smoke, but he had not once asked for him to join him. Harry rose, handing Evelynn and her bottle over to Ron so that he could continue to help Ginny and nodded his agreement. They had barely closed the door when Draco began.

"Have you ever heard of something called a vesectomy?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. This was certainly not the conversation he had been expecting. "Did Ginny, I mean, did she hurt you that," he stuttered over the words as he did not want to have this conversation, especially in broad daylight, with Draco Malfoy. When Draco continued to stare questioning at him, Harry realized that Draco had no idea in the slightest what he had just started. "Why do you ask?"

"Hermione asked me to find out. She seems to think that it will prove to her that I'm serious about her," Harry noticed the truth behind the words and mentally thanked Hermione for this awkward moment that was about to come. "And since I never heard of it, I assumed it was a muggle thing. So, naturally, I figured you may be my best shot." Once again, Harry thanked Hermione.

"Yeah. I've heard of it." That seemed safe enough to say. He could say that without blushing. Or grimacing.

"Well," Draco knocked the tip of his cigarette off before placing it back between his lips. "It's important," he finished, twisting the proverbial knife.

"Did she tell you why she thinks that would help, you knowing about it that is?"

Draco looked around, obviously not wanting to be overheard. "She thinks she may be pregnant again." Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. Why had they not all seen this coming? "I think that she thinks that whatever this is will help it to not happen."

_Well, it's a little late for that_, Harry thought before speaking. "Draco, if it's already happened than it won't make a difference. I think that she wants you to find out so that it won't happen again. And not just with her," he said finishing, he hoped, Hermione's thoughts. "I think that she's realizing that you're sort of a dangerous weapon and doesn't want to be raising seven Malfoys by the end of the year." Draco still looked completely lost. This was not going to be easy.

"A vesectomy is sort of an operation. Muggle men do it when they," _or their wives_, Harry thought, "don't want to have any more children." Harry had sincerly hoped that that would be all he had to say, but the confusion remained and he knew that Hermione was depending on him not leaving an ounce of it there.

"Someone trying to talk you into getting fixed, Drache?" Tom had approached from somewhere behind Draco and Harry mentally cursed. Alone, he could have at least tried to make it sound like a good thing, but Tom was sure to make this a whole lot worse.

"Get lost," Draco said, turning back to Harry with an eager look in his eye.

"No, I think I have some valuable input on this very conversation," Tom sat on the rail of the porch and pulled the pack out of Draco's back pocket, bumming one for himself.

_I'm sure you do, _ Harry thought wanting to not care what type of information Draco was about to receive.

"So what did you tell her?" Tom asked, lighting his cigarette with the end of the one Draco was about to toss away.

"I told her I'd do whatever it took," Harry realized Draco's determination when he gave Tom such a straightforward answer. Unexpectedly and quiet suddenly, Harry wanted to help Draco out.

"Ewww," Tom said through his teeth. "Bad answer, good decision. You have to make her think it's your idea. You can't just let a woman tell you to cut it off."

"What?" Draco said seeming to put Harry's information and Toms information into a very wrong idea.

"That is not it," Harry said, annoyed that he had known that this was the very thing he was trying to avoid.

"Easy there, Potter," Tom said as if he was amused by Harry's assumtions. "I know exactly what I'm talking about here. I've had one."

"Really?" Harry thought for a moment before realizing that this made total sense. He was a confirmed bacholer, a self proclaimed player, and he had never mentioned even one scare. He had been very adament about birth control when he had talked with Harry and Draco in the kitchen. It only made sense that he would have sought out a permanent solution. "Was it done by a muggle?"

Tom shook his head vehemantly. "Are you insane? They're cavemen when it comes to that. I wouldn't let anyone, muggle, wizard, hot Russian chick," he seemed to think for a second, "OK maybe, very maybe, the hot Russian, get anywhere near me with a fucking knife." He continued to shake his head as if he had never heard anything so crazy. "You're mental."

"So there are wizards that will?" Harry was suddenly learning something. Not necessarily something that he could use, but he was happy to at least not be the teacher.

"Ok, someone please tell me what you're both talking about because the mental image I'm getting is not good." Draco started another cigarette, obviously catching on that this was an uncomforatble conversation.

"What they do, Drache, is just a little re-wiring. Make it so that you're shooting blanks. And thank God cause for how often this gun goes off," Harry rolled his eyes as Tom attempted to show off and only succedding in looking like an idiot.

"So, everything still works, you just can't get pregnant?" Draco said, thinking over everything he had been told.

"Yup. Anytime, anywhere, Put. No spells, no protection, no mood killing crying kid with a loaded diaper. Besides the ones you already have."

Draco thought for a minute longer, a very serious expression on his face.

"You wondering why no one ever told you about this before?" Tom elbowed him in the ribs and had to grab at the rail when Draco attempted to shove him off of it.

"Sort of," Draco admitted looking at Harry as he continued to think. "I know that she's known about this. So why now? Why, if there was another way, did she get pregnant in the first place with Basil, and then," he stopped as he realized that only two of the three people on this porch knew about the suspect in Hermione's belly, "why didn't she ask for something more permanent before now."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, hoping that the conversation was coming to an end.

"Maybe," Tom started and Harry once again had the feeling that this wasn't going to be good, "she wanted to have at least one, and now she's worried that you'll be bringing home another Simon soon." He winked at Draco assuming, Harry was sure, that there was definatly a reason for Hermione's concern.

"So she doesn't trust me. That's the entire reason?" Draco asked turning away from Harry and facing Tom. Not a good sign. Harry had to say something to fix the damage.

"It's not the entire reason," Harry started, once again hoping he was speaking correctly for Hermione, "it may be a part of it, but if that was the reason, than she would have asked you about it long before now. When you first starting going to meetings and such. I think she's just scared right now," Harry hoped that Draco saw the reasoning in Harry's eyes. "She has a very good reason that doesn't involve trust to want to have a guarentee for the future."

When Hermione found Draco, just before dinner, he was sitting on the bed, two very contemplating fingers directed into his temples. She had known that she would find him just this way, if she had found him at all.

"So," Hermione said as she closed the door tightly behind her.

"Well," he said after a few seconds of continued thought. "I have a few questions, as you probably assumed I would." He looked up at her and flashed that smile, the one that made her melt.

"Of course. What did you want to know?"

"Well, I've talked to Potter and Tom about this," Hermione raised her eyebrows at his choice of confidants. "I know, but I thought Potter would know and Tom sort of walked in on it. Luckily, as he was able to talk about it without imploding." Hermione made a mental note to apologize to Harry for setting him up. "They sort of cleared it up for me, but I just have some more questions before I make my final decision."

"Anything."

"Why now?" It had not been the question she had expected, in fact, she had been racking her brain with all of the medical programs she had seen to give him the most appropriate answer.

"Excuse me?"

"Why now? I mean, you must have known about this for a long time. Why did you not say anything until now? Why did we have an accident?"

"Please don't talk about him like that," Hermione interupted.

Draco stopped, obviously worried that he had offended her. "I didn't mean it that way, Hermione. I just meant that we hadn't really been talking about it. I didn't even know that you wanted to be a mum when we forgot that one night."

"That's when I realized how many bullets we had actually dodged. At first, I thought it was just rotten timing, but the more I think about it I realized how actually unlikely it was."

"So is that when you started to distrust the spells? Cause frankly, they were working beautifully until then. Over two years and not even a scare, at least that you told me about." He was right, there hadn't been a single scare, but she still felt as if she was about to tell him that there had been.

"It wasn't that I don't trust them to not get me pregnant. Obviously, it was more than enough to keep your boys at bay. I wanted to use a condom for other reasons," she had to look away at this point, but realized that it was stupid of her to feel ashamed for wanting to protect herself. "I was worried about what you might have brought home. I didn't know any spells for that sort of protection, Draco. I wasn't about to ask you if you knew how to protect against STD's and prove to you that I don't trust that woman."

Draco closed his eyes. She had hurt him, offended him, she thought. Hopefully, it was about the trust issue and not the other woman. "So you're that sure that I've cheated on you? Why are you still around then?"

"Draco, I love you. I don't know why I do. You're everything that's wrong for me. Everything that I never wanted my partner to be, but I still love you. But I have to love myself sometimes too. I can't suffer even more because I can't stop loving you."

"So, what is this all about then? If you have everything you need to not get pregnant and to not get, whatever else you think it is you'll catch from me?"

"Draco, I've always known, from the moment that I saw you, the real you, in sixth year, that I would want to one day have your children. I've never wanted to be a mum, ask Ron. I," she actually began blushing as she delved into her past, "I made him consider it as well before I married him. I was that possitive that I did not want to have children. And thank God that it's turned out right for him as well, or I would feel horrible about it." She played with the bed cover to avoid the smirk on his face. "But something about you changed me, and I guess I hoped that I could change you as well. There's always been that option, there's even one for myself, but I never brought it up because I still didn't think that our family was complete. The reason that I'm asking now is because we're now going to have three children, Draco," she waited for him to cringe at the word, but he didn't. Maybe it hadn't hit home for him yet, it certainly hadn't for her. "I just don't think that I can handle any more surprises. Mine or other wise."

"I don't know what it's going to take to prove to you that I'm not sleeping with her," Draco stated matter of factly under his breath.

"I'm not worried about her, Draco. There is no one in this world that I see as less of a mother. There are options out there to terminate a pregnancy, and before you even ask I will not consider it," she said forcefully, "but I know that she would."

"Hermione," Draco took her hands in his, his strong worn fingers rubbing the back of her soft ones, "I have never been more scared in my entire life than when you told me that you were pregnant. The first time," he clarified. "Nothing compared to the fear that there would be something depending on me. But," he looked over at the empty crib at the side of the room. "nothing has ever compared to the pride that I felt, seeing his face for the first time in your arms, and I knew then that I wanted to change. There was not going to be a part of me left that wanted to run from the incredible thing that you and I had created together. And it was a long fight," he said, scaring her with his honesty. "I don't think that I've completely won yet, either. But I can tell you that nothing, _nothing_ compared to the fear that I felt today when I thought that I was going to loose you. Sure I'm scared about this," he said motioning her stomache, "but it's doesn't even register when I think of not being able to come home to you."

He looked at the floor, continuing to stroke her hands as he seemed to gather his thoughts. "Sybella means nothing to me, less than nothing. In fact, the other day, I actually told her that I was done. I didn't want to fight anymore because I had seen that look of concern on your face again. But she wouldn't let me go," Draco said, finally looking her in the face. "She needed one more thing from me, a simple task really, and then I can get out. I believe, I have to believe, that she'll let me go. You can file for divorce from Ron, severing our link with this house and we can get one of our own. I'll petition in as a Malfoy, instead of a Black and we can just start our lives over again."

Hermione was shaking her head before he had even finished. "This is my family, Draco. I can't just leave them. Ginny needs me right now, and I need them." She sat looking at him for a minute, hopeing that he read the message between the lines, that she didn't want to be alone with the kids.

"Are you scared?" she asked, knowing that even if he was he wouldn't admit it.

"No. In fact, Tom told me how simple it is and I'd do it right now if it wasn't for the fact that there is no one in this house that I'd trust to not castrate me in the process." He looked at her, the fear she was looking for completely lacking. "Does that change anything?"

"Change anything?"

"Make it less of a gesture if it's so simple. If I'm not afraid, not going to be hurt or hindered by it. Does it make it mean less?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Draco I'm not out to scare or hurt you. I just thought that it would be nice to have that one concern eased. I'm happy that there's another way. I'd be happy to find someone for you, someone that you trust, whatever will make it easier." She smiled so that he could see the truth there. "And, I know that I'm asking a lot today, but can you promise me one last thing?"

He nodded, smiling. He obviously cared about her. He was serious about making her happy. She found herself smiling as well.

"Let's talk more. Just about anything. I just want to know how your days been. Share the day with you. Tell you what's going on with the boys. I'd also like to see you spend more nights here. I understand what you're trying to do, sort of. I appriciate what I think you're trying to do for us. But I do have to admit that it scares me. That I won't see you again everytime you leave. And when it takes you several days to come back, I can't help but think that you're gone. Can you do that for me?" To her great surprise, Draco hugged her. It had been a long time since he had just held her, cuddled her into him like he was going to protect her from anything that came their way. He placed his cheek against her head and she felt his hand clasp onto the curls down her back. He did care. He was trying. And for now, she had to believe that his arms around her wasn't a lie.

Harry sat in the kitchen, his head in his hands. It was a lucky thing that he had put Evelyn down, placed her in her chair just moments ago as his head began to split in two. He had forgotten how badly his scar could hurt. How much he wanted to die when it felt like this. He saw the face of the man that had been haunting his dreams for months now and as the green light of the spell hit him, he felt his knees hit the top of the table right before his back and head slammed into the tile of the kitchen floor. He was sure that he heard Ginny scream, saw her kneel over top of him, and hoped that she heard the warning in his words.

"Ginny, he's back!"

**Chapter 26 Teaser**

**"Was that Ginny?"**

She didn't even answer him. She knew it was Ginny as well as he knew it was Ginny. They had both heard that exact scream before. Hermione's stomach dropped as she walkedgingerly down the stairs, afraid of what she was about to find in the kitchen.


	26. Vulnerable

Hermione was just enjoying him. His scent, something so woodsy, almost like pine, and his arms around her. It had been months since he had just held her, four months to be exact, and she just wanted it to last forever. Her mind wandered momentarily to the baby, but he was fine. Ron had taken him on a walk, wanting to get out, and she, for some reason, felt so safe knowing that he had Basil. She realized that she should be worried, if only because he may be jealous, but she had never seen anything like that in his eyes and she knew that he was happy. She could have hurt him, she knew that she had, and she supposed that Draco's continued absence was probably some sort of punishment for the lives that she had torn apart by falling for the man that held her now. But it was all working out, if not in the way that she had once thought.

A scream pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up at Draco who shared the same confused expression she knew that she was wearing.

"Was that Ginny?"

She didn't even answer him. She knew it was Ginny as well as he knew it was Ginny. They had both heard that exact scream before. Hermione's stomach dropped as she walked gingerly down the stairs, afraid of what she was about to find in the kitchen.

No words could express the fear at the scene she was confronted with. They had all been here before, but at least last time there was a reason that Harry lay bleeding on the floor. Hermione couldn't shake the familiarity of the scene to realize that the blood surrounding his head was minimal, something a small cut would produce, and that he was breathing. Draco, on the other hand, seemed to be trying to bite back a very inappropriate laugh.

"What the hell, Gin?" Draco said as he walked over and repaired the cut on the back of Harry's head with an expert flick of his wand, causing the blood to retreat back where it was so desperatly needed. "Has he always been this accident prone?"

"You don't understand," Ginny said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It wasn't an accident. I don't know what happened, but..." she trailed off as she looked up at Hermione, begging for her to get them alone with her eyes.

"Draco, would you mind helping us out and getting him upstairs? I don't think he needs to lie on the floor and neither one of us should lift him right now." Hermione gave Draco a look that conveyed her need for him to leave and he nodded, picking Harry up roughly and flinging him over his back.

"I swear to God that if I find out he's just doing this for attention," Draco grunted as he shifted Harry on his back to carry him up the stairs. He wasn't gone for a second before Hermione joined Ginny, kneeling on the floor.

"What's going on Gin?"

"He said 'he's back.'" Ginny said, showing her friend in one look that she didn't want anyone else to know what Harry had said and that she also didn't believe it. "I didn't know what to do. He's been having nightmares, really bad ones lately, about," she hesitated for the first time since he was defeated, "you-know-who. Dreams about all that he's been through with him in the past. I don't blame him for having a bit of a breakdown, Hermione. Especially since he's so exhausted what with work and the twins, but," she bit her lip as the tears began to fall. "I just don't believe that it's true. Not that I can't believe it, I just don't. And I don't know what to tell him. I'm almost glad that he passed out because I don't know what to say to that, Hermione. We've all been down that road, where we don't believe something he's so sure in, and I just don't want it to start a fight."

Hermione thought back on all the times that she had told Harry that exact thing, that she didn't believe him, that she thought he was reading too much into things, and she felt the same despair that Ginny was showing.

"Let's wait until he wakes up," she said, placing a comforting hand through Ginny's hair. "Maybe he won't remember saying that. Or maybe he'll see reason and not believe it anymore himself." She hoped that Ginny didn't see the disbelief in her own words but knew that if anyone knew how stubborn Harry could be, it would be Ginny.

Somewhere in the house, she thought she heard someone start crying, but passed it off since Basil was still out.

Ginny shook her head as she soaked up the remaining stain off the floor into her wand and stood to tuck each of the twins into their carriers. "Why does this keep happening? Why can't he just, well not get over it, but leave it in the past?"

Hermione looked down at the floor, not quiet sure that Ginny even wanted a response.

"Hermione?" Simon asked from the door way and she was horrified when she looked up and saw what he had brought with him. "I didn't do anything, I swear."

Charlie was holding his mouth in his hands, screaming at the shreds of skin and blood that he was feeling. Hermione stood quickly and took the small boy onto her lap to examine the extent of the damage.

"What happened?" she asked, more to Simon than to Charlie even though she was sure she was about to be lied to.

"He sort of jumped off the top bunk," she looked at Simon, trying to see what part in this jump he had played. Obviously, he was feeling more like himself, but there was something in his eyes that told her that their relationship was still better than it had ever been. "I told him that he couldn't fly, and he told me he could." At least he seemed to be telling her the truth. "He sort of landed on the rail of the bottom bunk. Are you gonna tell Katie?"

The damage wasn't as extensive as it seemed at first glance. It appeared that his bottom teeth had gone through his lip and he was now missing his top two front teeth, but Hermione was able to repair his lip in one motion, and she was pretty sure it wasn't even going to scar. "Well, Simon, I have to. He's not mine. But I think he's going to be OK. You wouldn't happen to know where his teeth are would you?"

"I looked," he shook his head, still keeping his distance in the doorway. "I think he swallowed them."

Hermione kissed the top of Charlie's head and realized that there was now more blood dripped around the kitchen. It was starting to look like a war zone hospital in here. "Where's Jasper?"

"He ran to tell on me," Simon said, kicking the door frame. "He didn't want to get in trouble."

"Well, I think that it was very good of you to bring him to an adult so quickly," she said, wanting to tell him that she was just glad everything was OK. "It was an accident, but you need to remember that they really like you, Simon. They'll do whatever you ask them to andtheir little. You could really hurt them if you're not careful."

Simon nodded and Hermione worried that she had just given him more ideas for things to do with the young boys. "You OK, Charlie?"

He continued to cry even though the damage had been healed and rubbed his head into Hermione's chest, retailing the horrors of his fall through his sobs. When he finally seemed to settle down, she offered to get him a bowl of ice cream if he'd go up and look for his teeth one last time. He jumped off of her lap, happy to have a quest, and took off up the stairs. Hermione put out her hands to Simon, offering a hug in peace, but was a little surprised when he rejected her and instead sat at the head of the table.

"It's not a big deal, Simon. He's going to be OK. Katie will understand, and I'm not upset with you." It had been so good over the last few days, she was almost worried about offending him and starting his attitude problems again. When he still didn't answer she turned back to Ginny as she got up to dish up the ice cream.

"Do you think that we should bring it up with him? Maybe it would be a good idea for you to tell him as soon as he wakes up how you feel. While he's still groggy."

Ginny shook her head, shooting a look over at Simon who seemed to have busied himself with a pool of the blood on the table.

"I don't know what would be best. I can't think about this anymore. I have put him so far back in my mind because I knew that we would never have to worry about it again."

"Well, Ginny," Sirius piped in at this moment, giving everyone a small start with the unexpectedness of his words, "a lot of people thought that at one time. That there would never be another reason to give him a second thought. You as well as anyone knows that if you forget about your past, than you are doomed to repeat it. Sure it's been nine years, but it was over fourteen years last time before the world had to accept that fact that they were wrong."

"Who was gone?" Simon asked wiping the remnants of the puddle off onto his t-shirt.

"See what I mean. I bet that you haven't even taught your children about him. About what all of you have been through."

"That's not fair, Sirius," Lily said quietly from behind Ginny. "Most of their children are too young to know." She looked over at Simon as if to convey her thoughts that even he qualified as too young.

"You're own son was much younger than that when he learned the hard way what he was capable of. If they don't start teaching them the dangers of that type of power, they'll risk repeating it."

"I agree, Sirius," Hermione said, "but I think that, just like the Houlocaust, you need to wait until they are old enough to handle the seriousness of the situation. There is no lingering threat for them to protect themselves against."

"So you think you're protecting them by not talking about it? I think a big reason why Harry is feeling so overwhelmed is because you don't talk about it. I've never once in all my years in this house heard anyone even mention him let alone what he has put you all through, what he is still putting you all through." He looked over at Ginny and smiled, realizing that he was sounding a little harsh. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's still just a sensitive subject for me."

Ginny returned the smile and nodded in understanding. "I know. I can't help but feel bad for harboring such hatred for someone that is dead. I just don't want to add that hatred to my kids. There's enough bad in the world left over from him to remind our children about someone that isn't even around anymore."

"Besides, Viktor and I are already planing a class around Wizard history. I want our children to know what has led to the state of the world now, but I do agree with Lily that they are too young to talk about you-know-who."

"Voldemort?" Simon said, a confused look on his face as he looked over at Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione said realizing that she may have just started the conversation she had been trying to avoid. "Did you're mother ever talk about him?" She realized for the first time that he was the son of the daughter of two known Voldemort supporters, and, as much as she hated the reminder, a former Death Eater. It was very likely that he had indeed heard of Voldemort, and she was worried about the information that he had received.

"Of course she did," he looked at Hermione as if surprised that she was missing something.

"She was probably pretty proud of the things that he did, wasn't she?" Hermione said, sitting down. She reached up to pull her fingers through his shoulder length hair, realizing how long it was really getting, but he pulled away as if afraid that she was going to hit him.

"Well, yeah. She would always brag to everyone that he was my grandfather." He pulled his hair behind his ears.

Hermione took a few seconds, trying to figure out just exactly what he had just said. Behind her, she thought she heard Dumbledore sigh, but passed it off as she stared at the young boy in shock.

"She was telling everyone that she was Voldemorts daughter?" Ginny said as she sat down next to Hermione. "Well, it's not that surprising when you think about it." She said looking towards Hermione but she didn't even turn her head to return the look.

"No," Simon now looked confused. "She told them how he was Draco's dad."

Hermione shook her head, finding it hard to not believe the thing she was hearing. She considered the source, someone that was a perpetual liar and social climber, but the sigh she had tried to ignore was still eating away at her. "No. Draco's fathers name was Lucius. Hedied a long time ago. Probably before you were even born."

"Yeah. I know about Lucius. He was a Death eater too. That's not who I mean. My grandmum said that the only reason that she even tried to like Draco was because he carried the blood of the Dark Lord and she was glad he had at least spread it into her family before he left."

Hermione felt that Ginny had also become confused, looking around the portraits for something to say to the outrageous lies that this boy had been fed, but obviously found nothing there as she turned back to Hermione. Hermione, on the other hand, knew exactly where she needed to go for answers. She stood, but found that her knees had becomeweak and decided that she wasn't going to be able to go anywhere.

"Draco?" she called up the stairs, having to shout twice as her voice wouldn't come out the first time. "Would you come down here please?"

Ginny stood to leave as they heard his footsteps on the stairs but Hermione held her down. "I need you here," she said without turning away from the doorway.

"Now, Hermione," Dumbledores voice came softly from behind her and she turned, feeling a small bit of irritation rise towards the speaker. "Let's not jump to any conclusions."

"You know, though, don't you? The truth."

"I do," Dumbledore said looking over his spectacles at her as he shook his head. "And it doesn't change a thing. Do not hold something that he can not change against him." Hermione heard the words, but wasn't sure still exactly how she was going to feel until she heard it for sure.

"Yeah?" Draco said as he entered the kitchen, unfortunatly, followed by Tom.

Hermione stared at him for several moments, not sure what she was going to say. "Draco," she began, trying to keep the accusation out of her voice, "is there anything that you may have ever told Pansey that you didn't tell me?"

"I'm outta here," Simon said as he stood, but Hermione placed a firm hand on his shoulder and sat him back down.

"Well, no." Draco said looking as if he had not even given it much thought. "Our relationship wasn't about talking, if that's what you're after."

"I just wondered, since your parents and her parents had so much in common," she began, not sure where she was going. It didn't matter what she said anymore, she realized, as she saw for a split second the guilt cross his face that told her more than his words would suddenly felt horrible. As she heard the front door open, she wished for nothing more than a place to take Draco alone.

"Mummy, I'm home," Ron yelled from the entryway. "And I've brought you a present." Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron entered, carrying Basil. He had just begun smiling lately and his face lit up when he saw her. She was warmed to her very core as she reached out for her love, even if he was a absolutely minging. She placed him on the table, using her wand to quickly change him before picking him back up and holding him up on her knees. She looked deep into his face, looking for anything there that would confirm her fears, but realized that there couldn't be, and had never been, anything but her and Draco in his sweet face. Looking over at Simon, she saw more of Pansy than she had realized, but there was still only Pansy and Draco. He was a Malfoy, and nothing else. She stood, wanting to take Draco upstairs on the pretense of putting Basil down when Viktor rounded the corner and entered the kitchen.

"Viktor? I completely forgot!" She shifted the baby in her arms as he began to pull on her hair, "um, I need to put the baby down, but than we can get started. Unless you wanted to start going over astronomy with him before I get back." Viktor nodded as he looked over at Simon who slammed his head down onto his stack of books on the table.

"Draco, would you mind?" she said, nodding her head up the stairs and he seemed to hesitate slightly before following.

When they reached the bedroom, she sat on the bed, bouncing the baby on her lap as she waited for him to start. Basil began to fuss, obviously hungry after his excursion with Ron. She started to position him as Draco leaned up against the bedroom wall.

"We're not having a very good couple of days, are we?" he began, and she couldn't help but laugh. "So, how did you, I mean, what did you find out?"

"Simon mentioned something. Something he had heard from his mother." she shook her head, realizing as she rubbed the face of the child in her arms that it mattered less and less as the shock wore off.

"I just hope that you're not upset with me. For never bringing it up that is," he said as he crossed to sit on the bed with her. "I mean, would you?"

She shook her head, knowing that she couldn't blame him for keeping it a secret. "So it's true than? But what about Lucius?"

"It's kind of confusing, actually. Lucius is my father. It's just that, well, he had a little extra help." Hermione shook her head, knowing that she'd give anything for a library right now so that she didn't have to ask him for an explination. As it was, the less she knew about it, the happier she was.

"So, he won." she said, before she realized that she had thought it.

"What?"

"As long as neither one of our sons turns out gay, a little part of him will continue to live on."

Draco dropped his head, obviously upset. It was only a second later when she realized that he was crying.

"Draco?"

"Please don't think of it like that," he said as he dropped to the floor. "If there was anything I could do...anything that would change it..." he clasped onto her pant leg as he buried his head in her lap.

She wasn't sure how she felt at this moment as she rocked Basil to sleep and ran a finger through Draco's hair. Both of the men in her life that meant more to her than the life itself. Did it change the way she looked at him? Would it ever? Was there really anything thathad ever made her think that either of them would become anything like _him_. She pulled Draco up onto the bed next to her, placing the baby between them, and held him to her until she heard his breathing even out. No, she decided. He had never been anything to her but Draco, not a Malfoy, not Lucius' son, and certainly not a Death Eater. None of that had mattered to her then, and this was no different. He had left the Death Eaters, abandoned his family name and killed his own father in the end. He had done all that he could to not be what his father had expected of him. But she still worried about the genes she had passed on without knowing it. After all, Simon was a prime example of nature versus nurture, having picked up so many mannerisms of his father that he had never even known. She ran her finger over the sleeping face of her son, worried for the first time ever about his future.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as she entered the bedroom. She was relieved to see him sitting up, but also felt a pang of fear at the conversation that was about to begin. However, he surprised her as he got up off the bed and crossed to kiss her before she had even got too far into the room. When he pulled back, she recognized the red rim of his recently crying eyes and she suddenly felt guilty for being worried about what this was doing to her.

"Harry, I," she began but he placed a loving hand on her lips to silence her.

"Ginny, I'm scared. I don't know what's happening to me, or why, but I do know that I don't want to even think like that without proof. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life running from a memory. We've been through enough for me to bring false fear into this. Will you forgive me?"

Ginny was unsure what to say. She held his face between her hands as she pulled his chin down to her forehead. "I'm glad that you are willing to think that maybe it's not really him. I can't say that I believed you, love. I believe that you're scared. That you're seeing things that you can't explain, but I'm glad that we can think of another option. Do you forgive me for not believing you?"

She felt Harry nod his head and she was glad that they could at least talk again. "Is there anything else that you can think of that may be causing this?"

"I just feel like I'm out of control of my thoughts," he said as he ran his hands through her hair. "Like there's someone that's sorting through my memories night and day."

"Well, have you ever consisered that that may just be what's happening? I mean, you are head of the Auror department. Isn't there something in your mind that someone would be interested in learning? Have you tried to block it out?"

"Of course I have," Harry said backing up. "I've considered all of that. It's just that it takes a lot of energy to block it out, and besides, if it was someone doing that, why would they be looking into my past. There's been more interest in my parents and your parents than anything work related. It's the only thing that's kept me from trying to block it all the time. But it does seem to be getting worse."

"Well," Ginny said, thinking back on the conversation she had happened to overhear in the kitchen. "Maybe there's another option." She wasn't quiet sure if it even made sense to her, but it was at least something. "It may be just enough to start the pain in your scar again," she jumped, sure that Harry could see the fear at the intrusion behind her.

As the door slammed forward, smashing a hole into the wall, Harry placed himself between the guards, and their guns, and his family as if he didn't know that the hollow point bullets that they used could penetrate all four of their bodies and the wall behind them.

"You're wand, taint." The guard demanded and Harry gladly obliged, throwing his wand on the carpet in front of them before reaching around to grab Ginny's as well.

The second guard rushed forward, taking both of their wands and placing them in his pocket before stepping around them to the back. For the first time, Ginny knew that she couldn't obey, attempting to step away towards the sleeping twins. Harry grabbed her arm but she roughly shook him off. The guard raised his gun before realizing that her only goal was to get her children. As soon as they were safely in her arms, she fell back into line, handing Desmond to Harry before they all marched down to the living room, where it appeared, the entire family had been joined.

"Is this all of them?" The guard asked and Harry hoped that his eyes didn't linger too long on Draco before he answered.

"It is, sir." Harry heard the small boys whimpering and was thankful that his own children appeared to be sleeping.

"What's this all about?"

"Draco!" Harry said, flashing him a look, just daring him to make this situation worse.

"House to house search. Get used to it. We're looking for contraband and any signs of rebellion." Once again, Harry hoped that they didn't catch his eyes flick towards their own known rebel.

"House is clear, sir," the second guard said as he returned from the kitchen. As Harry looked towards him, he realized that most of their belongings had been shredded, looking for anything that may have been hidden. He looked over at Ginny and saw the aneurysm growing as she realized that their entire house was a complete wreck.

"Well, so it seems." The guard pulled all of their wands from his pocket, throwing them roughly onto the floor. "For now." He nodded his head and the second guard joined him in the doorway. "Thank you for your time." He said as he if they had just had them over for tea.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Katie collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor and Ginny handed Evelynn over to Harry, cussing as she grabbed her wand and went to begin the repairs.

"Why the fuck are you still here?" Ginny screamed over her shoulder at Draco. "I thought I told you to get out!"

Harry turned, and if not for the babies in his arms, was ready to rip Draco a new one until he realized that Hermione had turned into him, her head nuzzled into his chest. He suddenly felt as if he was intruding on a personal moment as she ran her fingers over his chest.

"We're safe, right? We're safe?"

Draco leaned down to kiss the top of her head softly and looked at Harry as he spoke. "Of course love. I'd never do anything to put you at risk. We'll get through this." She nodded, obviously believing him. It gave Harry a sick feeling as Desmond began fussing to realize that his families safety now relied on Draco Malfoy, and him keeping his pride in check and his big mouth shut. It seemed all just may be lost.

**Chapter 27 Teaser**

Simon immediatly sat up, no longer laughing. He had to get away from her prying hands. The day was going well, what with the gift and the promise of cake, and he wasn't going to let something like this be the end of it.

"Don't touch it," he said, sounding he knew, unneccessarily cold, but it was the only way. He had to do whatever it took to not be sent away again. He couldn't handle it this time. Not now that he knew what it was like to be, dared he dream, accepted.


	27. Morning

**AN: Can't even tell you the irony of this chapter ending up being posted today. Oh well. Happy 2012 Everyone. Hope this year brings quicker updates and that you all enjoy it cause that's why I do it. **

Hermione sat against the cupboard, absent mindedly stirring the pancake batter, and smiling. The last week had been great. Having him home, knowing he was going to be there when she got up, she had not felt that their relationship was this safe in a long time. He had actually been there on Christmas morning, as small of an event as it was, but he was still there, and that meant the world to her. Years from now, she'd be able to tell Basil that his father had helped him unwrap his very first Christmas present, a hand made rattle from his Uncle Hagrid. The house had been full of family and friends and it was truly a happy day, something that they didn't have often enough anymore. He really had been trying to make up his absence to her, and the rest of the family. She had even talked him into taking on dinner duty one night. She laughed at the memory as what he had turned out couldn't even be saved by her and they'd ended up going for take out instead.

"You do know that you're laughing to yourself again?" Draco said as he entered the room.

She looked down at the runny mess that was the batter and placed it on the counter before placing her arms around his waist as he walked over to meet her.

"You feeling OK?"

She nodded, knowing that the morning sickness that had hit her, so much harder than the last time, had not gone unnoticed by anyone. She couldn't even pretend that she _may_ be pregnant anymore. There was just no questioning it now. She had constantly thought back on that night, when she had thought that the condom would do everything that her spells would and hadn't bothered to cast any. She should have known better than to have just trust it, since he had said that he didn't know what he was doing and she was sure now that it must have gotten ripped. His hands were brushing against her stomach as he kissed her jaw bone, unintentionally she was sure, but it still brought a spike of electricity through her to know that she was once again, caring a part of him in her.

She wrapped her arms up around his neck, wishing that there was some way for Harry to prolong his sentance, as bad as that sounded, so that she wouldn't have to see him leave. After tomorrow, he was free to go wherever he wanted again, and she was sure that his very first stop would be 'her' place, wherever they had been meeting. But she wouldn't think about that now. Not when his hands were running so softly through her hair. With his lips brushing so softly against her chin. And, if not for the ruddy owl at the window, than she wouldn't have had to think about anything exept how he felt pressed against her naked body.

He must have seen the bird too, because he backed away. He also must have known exactly where the bird originated from because the expression on his face was one of pure fear.

"Get up," someone had sat on his bed, someone who apparetently wanted to die. Simon had just fallen asleep not two hours ago, having stayed up most of the night reading through one of the new books he had found in Tom's bag.

"What?" he said as he groggily turned over. If this wasn't important, there was no way that he was going to get up. Not now. Not for another few hours at the very least.

"I've got something for you," Simon cracked open his eyes as he rolled over again to face his intruder. It was Harry, at least it looked like Harry through his sleep depraved eyes.

"What for?" his voice cracked as he sat up, suddenly suspicious. Harry had never been anything but nice to him, in fact, if there was one person in this house that he trusted it would be Harry, and yet, something was weird about him coming to his room this early in the morning.

Harry placed a small wrapped box onto Simons lap. "Happy birthday."

"How did you...?" Simon said, looking at the box as if it might explode.

Harry just shrugged. "I've seen you're birth certificate. I don' t know why you've kept it quiet. You're tenth is really something to celebrate."

"Well, I just...I guess...I've just never..."

"I know. I've celebrated plenty of birthdays on my own. But you've got a family now, you big dork."

Simon looked up, attempting not to smile, but it was hard to not feel comfortable around Harry. Why couldn't he have been his father? "Thanks," he said as he began to carefully finger the paper wrapped around the parcel.

"Well, open it. I've got to get back to work."

Simon pulled the paper back quickly and found underneath a very recognized, and coveted, muggle hand held game system. "No way!"

"You know how to play that, right?"

"I grew up in an all boys boarding school. I've always wanted one, I just could never convince my mum that it was OK even if it was a muggle thing. But," he said, not knowing how to pose the subject without sounding selfish, "I don't have any games for it."

Harry smiled as he pulled a second, smaller parcel from his jacket and placed it on the bed as well. "Consider that one from Ginny."

"Score," he said, ripping it open to find a game that looked freaking awesome. Zombies, chainsaws, sawed off shotguns...screw sleep. There was a world that needed saving.

"Just do me a favor," Harry said as he helped Simon place the batteries in the back of the console, "don't show Hermione the game until I can convince her that it's really for your own good. I mean, I think it's a good idea for you to have an outlet for some of your, lets say, agression. She, on the other hand, may find it a little depraved and may just ground us both." He smiled again. He really was the closest thing to a friend Simon had ever had and he suddenly found himself flung against him in a hug. Harry's hand patted him firmly on the back twice before Simon sat back quickly, his eyes wide.

"Wait a minute. What time is it?"

"Um..." Harry said referencing his watch. "Just after nine."

Simon flew up out of the bed, game, parcel, and wrapping paper forgotten. "Shit."

"What's going on?"

"You didn't see an owl on your way up here did you? A real ugly black son of a bitch?"

Simon saw Harry weighing telling him off for swearing with the fear he was being shown. "No, I don't think so. But they normally come in through the kitchen, don't they? I just came straight up here." Simon shook his head, not liking the answer, and flung himself down the stairs.

"Hi," he said to Hermione as he entered the kitchen. He looked around for any sign of the dreaded bird, and seeing none, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good morning," she said as she poured pancake batter into a skillet.

"So," he wasn't sure what to say. If it didn't come, it was better to just forget about it, no point in bringing it up. But she had never missed one, no matter where he was, and it was unlikley that she would start now.

"Simon, why don't you go get dressed for breakfast. I don't know if you realize that you're still only in your boxers." Simon confirmed it by looking down, but underwear didn't matter right now. Feeling that the coast was clear, if only for now, Simon turned to quickly go throw on a pair of trousers and get back to the kitchen before the little ponce showed up.

"Oh, and Simon," Hermione said as he hit the bottom stair. He turned around slowly, dreading the know-it-all sound in her voice. "Happy birthday."

He was drug back to the kitchen by an unseen set of hands. "How did you know?"

She turned and almost, almost, looked offended. "I don't know why you didn't bring it up before now. We'd have loved to put something together for you. I guess it's still not too late. I could throw a cake together and you could see if your little friend could come over."

"You didn't answer my question. How did you know?"

Hermione stopped planning, it seemed, a party he was not going to be able to get out of, and turned back to the counter. "I wasn't going to open it," she said, as she held the dreaded letter out to him, "but when Draco left so quickly, saying something about needing a young preist and an old priest, I thought it might be something dark. Since it had your name on it, I wanted to make sure it was OK before I gave it...why are you looking at me like that? There's nothing wrong with it. It's just a letter. I checked."

"You're wrong. It's evil. Just because magic can't prove it doesn't mean that that letter isn't going to make me go mad. It's from my gran' mother." Hermione nodded as it seemed that she caught on to both him and Draco's reaction.

He reached out and took the letter before slamming it in between one of the school books on the table.

"Now, don't be silly," Hermione said crossing to look at the letter which he quickly took out and tried to make a break for it.

"No, don't. You're eyes will burst out of your skull and you'll be struck blind, deaf, and dumb. It's evil!" He said, laughing as she pinned him to the ground and began to tickle him. "No, don't," he said between gasps, "I'm trying to save you from her demon ways."

Hermione sat up, obviously willing to give up, and ran her fingers through is hair, trying to move it out of his face. "Fine, but I'm going to give you a haircut for your birthday. You're starting to look like a hoodlum."

Simon immediatly sat up, no longer laughing. He had to get away from her prying hands. The day was going well, what with the gift and the promise of cake, and he wasn't going to let something like this be the end of it.

"Don't touch it," he said, sounding he knew, unneccessarily cold, but it was the only way. He had to do whatever it took to not be sent away again. He couldn't handle it this time. Not now that he knew what it was like to be, dared he dream, accepted.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad. I've been cutting everyones hair here for almost a year now."

"I said no, alright?" he flew up the stairs and slammed the door to the bedroom that he shared with his cousins. He caught sight of the wrapping paper, the first gift he had ever actually recieved and he picked up the shreds, stuffing them under his mattress. It may be stupid, but at this rate, he was worried that it was only a matter of time. Soon they'd all know, and it may just be the last memory of 'family' that he had. He slammed himself down on his bed. It seemed even decapitating zombies weren't going to be enough to make him feel better this time.

"Draco?" Ginny began when she rounded the corner, as if she had purposely sought him out, but didn't want to admit it. "While we put together this party for_ your _son, why don't you make yourself useful and go get me Hermione's pocket book from your room?"

"Why don't you just ask her for it?" Draco said, not liking the fact that she was even speaking to him, and so casually. She hadn't even given him the time of day for the last week, instead throwing him hateful glances at the dinner table and going out of her way to walk away from him.

"Because I asked you for it," Ginny said, the coldness back. At least now they were in familiar territory. "I don't know where she is and she wanted me to get the ingredients for a cake. Now, do you want to help or not?"

Draco wasn't sure that he cared so much about helping her as getting away from her, and so he stood to go up the stairs. He was nearly to the door when that funny feeling returned, and as he placed his hand on the doorknob, he was sure that something was out of place.

He opened the door slowly and stood there, tilting his head slightly at the sight before him.

Hermione's curls, so unruly as they fell down her back, nearly touched the sheet she had wrapped around her naked form as she threw her head back in silent ecstasy. And it was only moments later that Draco saw the red trail of hair leading down to the hips that she was so forcefully grinding. He closed the door, not wanting any one else to be disturbed by the image he was digesting and crossed over to the bed. He had grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her off so quickly that she didn't seem to even register the movement until she had stumbled against him on her unsteady feet, the sheet still wrapped tightly around her.

"I knew it," Draco said as he watched Ron wrap the blankets tightly around himself as well, trying to cover the naked form of his own body, "the minute that I turn my back, you go and steal my man."

It took both Hermione and Ron a second to comprehend what had been said before Draco leapt onto the bed, trapping Ron beneath his hands. "How could you do this to me, kitten?"

Ron began thrashing wildly, attempting to get away from Draco as Hermione began laughing. "How did you know?"

As Ron got away, Draco lay on his side, proping his head up on his hand. "Well, after listening for years about why you didn't even want to sleep with him while you were married, it just doesn't make sense to want to go back now after you've had this," he ran a hand down his front, as if putting himself on display. "Plus, I could see the top of your shorts showing through the sheet," he motioned as Hermione dropped said sheet and reached for her t-shirt.

"But it still counts, right?" Ron said, more to Hermione than anyone but she only shrugged. "It took me weeks just to come up with that one."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, pulling Hermione down on the bed with him as he helped her to untangle from the sheet.

"It's a stupid prank war. Fred and George started it. They got me, and I was trying to get you. So that still counts even if you didn't fall for it, right?" Ron looked truely disappointed as he pulled his shirt back on as well.

"So, the only reason that you'd let a woman ride you now is to show up your brothers?" Draco asked, his eyebrows raised as he kissed the back of Hermione's neck. Ron turned six shades of marroon before he tried to sneak out of the room.

"It still counts, Ron. I think it was a good plan. It's not your fault that Draco's just to smart for his own damn good."

"Aww, thanks baby."

"It wasn't a compliment," Hermione rolled her eyes as she stood to follow Ron out of the room. "Well, back to work."

"Oh, Hermione?" Draco said, catching her before she had crossed the room.

"What?" she said, not able to hide the love in her voice even though she was still a little annoyed with him.

"Is he better than me?" he had to duck as she threw a shoe at him.

"Hey little man," Ginny said as she entered Simons bedroom. She had heard that he had taken off, quiet upset this morning, but Harry had also said he looked exhausted and so she wasn't surprised to find him still asleep on the bed. An indistinct groan was the only sound that he made in recognition. "We're heading to the store, is there something in particular you'd..." she stopped as she sat on the edge of his bed and something caught her eye. She reached up, carefully, now not wanting to wake him, as she moved his hair away from the partly exposed skin of his neck.

"Oh my God," she whispered, her hand to her mouth, as she backed away out the door.

"Draco?" Hermione called from downstairs, where she had been running around like crazy trying to pull a party out of her ass. "I need you." That's all it took. It was like there was an ancor attached to his heart, and it only took those three little words to pull the chain in and bring him to her.

"What is it love?"

"OK," she said. She looked nervous like what she had to tell him was difficult. "I need to make a run. To the store. It's my turn, you know, to pick up the ridiculous supply of nappies this house goes through," she laughed, obviously still nervous.

"Do you want me to go instead?" he asked, wanting whatever it was out of her system before she exploded.

"No, no, I," she bit her bottom lip as she looked at him, "I don't think you'd get the right ones. It's just that, I was wondering if I could leave the baby here with you? You know, so that I didn't have to wake him. Of course, Katie, Angelina, Harry, and Ron should all be here, as well as Simon, he's a great little helper really, Basil just loves him, and..." he felt the need to interupt her.

"Hermione, I think I can handle it." She didn't look sure, but she also looked like she didn't have a choice.

"Draco?" he turned, actually getting sick of his own name as he turned from the door to his room.

"What is it, Potter?" Harry had stopped two doors down, as if he wanted to be out of arms reach. He was holding Evelynn and, not for the first time, Draco had to look away from her prying eyes.

"You know, she's kinda creepy," Draco said motioning to the little girl in Harry's arms and Harry's face couldn't have been more confused. "She may have the rest of you fooled, but I know there's something weird about her."

"She's just a little baby, Malfoy."

"Yeah, but her eyes...I don't know...she's too...focused," he knew he sounded like an idiot, but her gaze was actually making him nervous.

Harry looked down at his daughter. He too had seen the focused expression on her little face. Ever since the first time that she opened her eyes, back in the NICU when she had heard Ginny's voice for the first time, she had looked directly at the object she wanted, especially people, and Hermione had mentioned once that babies were not normally that focused. Not even her own brother shared the same knowing expression that she had, but it had just become 'Evelynn'. However, the fact that she was making Draco actually squirm more than he had seen since his school days made Harry smile in mock victory.

Harry just shook his head, mentally laughing that his daughter had brought such a look of discomfort to Draco, and completely forgot what it was that Ginny had asked him to talk to Draco about. It wouldn't be until later that night that the thought even crossed his mind again.


	28. Viktor

**AN: Sexual content advisory. **

Hermione walked in, loaded down with the bags of the party provisions she had been after, followed by Ginny who carried all three boxes of nappies they would be through in the week, and quickly dropped it all at the sound of her child's screams coming from upstairs. She looked into the kitchen, surprised that both Angelina and Katie sat chatting at the table as if they couldn't hear the baby screaming just a few feet away.

"We were going to help," Katie said, noticing Hermione's glare, "but we figured it was something his father could handle."

"Yeah, I mean, after all, you did leave him in charge." Angelina smirked, knowing that it was doing nothing to calm the anxiety building in Hermione's chest.

"He's fine, 'Mione," Ron said, walking in and obviously enjoying the moment as well. "I looked in about an hour ago. He's not hurt, and he's not going without. It's good for him, Draco I mean, and isn't that really the whole point?"

Hermione glared at him one last time before nodding toward the bags she had dropped, implying that he could at least help out with those as she walked up the stairs. She just wasn't sure, from the sound of it, who exactly was going to need more saving, Basil or Draco.

"Draco, how could you just let him scream like that?" Hermione said as she comforted her hiccuping child.

"_Let _him? He's been screaming for an hour. There was nothing that worked. He just sat there pulling his hair and beating his face. There's something wrong with him. He's into self-harm or something, he was making himself cry. I didn't do anything." Draco was dripping with sweat as he tried to fix the hair he had been trying to pull out in frustration. "You walk in and he just stops. I don't get it."

Hermione tried to cover up her chuckle was she slicked down Draco's hair and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, I forgot. I've been teaching him sign language so he could tell me what he wanted and I forgot to teach you. You're just always so busy." Hermione sat and shifted Basil to her knee so he could face her. "You were probably just frustrated, huh baby. You just told daddy what you wanted. We'll have to teach him to talk like Basil, won't we."

Simon chuckled in the corner. "This I gotta see." He took a large bite of his apple as he crossed to sit on the arm of Hermione's chair.

"You think I can't learn more than a baby?" Draco asked as he sat on the other arm.

"No, I think there's a lot you _will _learn," Simon said as he played with Basil's small toes. Basil shook his fist back and forth as he laughed.

"See, I told you he likes his brother," Hermione said as she played with Basil's small hands. "By the way, did you get in touch with Syren? Is her mother OK with her spending the night?" Simon just nodded.

"Syren?"

"Yeah, the little girl that's always following your boy around. She's Cho's daughter. You remember her don't you?"

"Cho Chang? Yeah, I remember her. So she's got a little baby prostitute chasing my son around now?"

"Draco! She's an adorable little thing and she just happens to be your son's friend and I'd appreciate you not using that kind of language in front of my baby." Hermione turned Basil to her, protecting his small ears from his father's mouth.

"But he's only a baby. He doesn't understand."

"He's a smart boy, Draco." Hermione sounded offended. "He's really too smart. He wants so badly to be able to talk with us, and we've all learned how. Are you going to learn how to listen to your son or do you want a repeat of today?"

"OK, I'm sorry. I'll try."

"Good," Hermione's smile returned as she shifted the baby again so he would face Draco. "You said he was 'hitting his face?' Did it look like this?" Hermione placed her thumb against her chin and smiled when Basil laughed and put his head against her chest. "That mean's "mum". He was looking for me."

"Easy enough," Draco said as he ran over the sign. So this," Draco put his fingers in a 'v' and wiggled them up and down, "is that 'daddy'?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Why do you ask?" She hugged the baby to her chest as he began sucking on his fingers. Simon sat up as if in sudden interest, a perfect Malfoy smirk on his face.

"That's the other one he kept doing, and wait a minute," Draco snapped his head towards Simon. "You knew what he wanted the whole time and you didn't help me?"

Simon threw his apple core into the bin. "You didn't ask me." He got up and crossed to the door. "Basil, where's Viktor?" Simon left as Basil's sleepy hand made the exact motion Draco had asked about. Down the hall, Simon smiled as Basil began to cry again over raised voices.

A few minutes later, after Basil had been settled into his nap, Draco followed Hermione into their bedroom and slammed the door.

"Are you trying to wake him again?" Hemione asked as she wheeled around.

"Why does my son ask for him when he's with me? He asks for everyone but me. Why does he know 'Viktor' over 'daddy'?"

"He has to associate the sign with someone, Draco. He just see's Viktor more. That's the only reason." Hermione pulled her hair out of the pony tail she had in letting her long hair frame her face and relieving the tension in her head.

"That's a good point. I don't want him hanging around my kids anymore." Draco pulled his shoes off and kicked them across the room.

"Now you're just being ridiculous. He's a good friend and we have a lot of work to do. Just because you have a 'job' does not mean I don't work too." Hermione pulled off her jacket and Draco couldn't help but notice that underneath her tight tank, the fight was causing her to become aroused. Or so he hoped. Ever since the baby, Hermione's assets had nearly doubled and Draco felt his anger diminish as he stared longinly at them. She ran her fingers through her wavy hair to pull out the knots. "If you would just be home more he would learn. He barely recognizes you. You probably scared him when you got him up this afternoon and he found out I wasn't here."

"I have to do this, Hermione. I'm trying to make it so my kids have a better life." Draco pulled off his t-shirt leaving a black undershirt on. Hermione was caught off-guard by the cut on his biceps that all of his "working" was begining to leave. His abdomen had never looked so tight and she wanted his tank top off, exposing the lines she was sure it covered. She shook her head. She was supposed to be mad at him.

"That's all Viktor and I are doing as well," she was pleased that his name had returned the fire to Draco's eyes. His muscles tightened, defining them even more and she found herself unable to restrain any longer. She crossed the room, still trying to keep herself upset, until she stood right in front of him. The fight was pointless. No one was going to let the other win but she wanted to keep that fire burning. "I have needs, Draco. Needs only Viktor can fill." That did it. He looked as if he was ready to kill. "I need someone who knows the school systems, the way they work, has connections to the right commitees. Viktor has all those things." She emphasised the name to make sure to keep his anger up.

Draco stared deep into her eyes as he ground his teeth in frustration. Past all the anger he saw a glint that eased his anger. She was toying with him. She was keeping him angry for a reason, and he hoped he knew what the reason was. _Viktor_. He began repeating the name like a mantra in his mind. He wasn't going to disappoint her.

"You can do what you want, but imagine our children failing every subject because they can't speak English. It took him ten years to learn your name." He was plucking every last one of her strings and she knew it. She couldn't let him get the upper hand.

She grabbed at his tank and untucked it from his pants. "Like you care how our children do in school. You only used Hogwarts as a cheap brothel." She looked up and saw he was having as much trouble not laughing as she was.

"Hit a little lower, love," he whispered in her ear. "Don't really care about school." He kissed her crown, smelling her sweet scent and hoped she was as excited as he was.

"Oh sorry," her voice had become breathy as she grazed his exposed stomach with her fingers. She lowered her voice and tried to give it a grainy texture. "Prissy little rich boy."

"Filthy little mudblood."

"What? You know you're child is a so-called mudblood? We've been working for years to bring equality and now in the middle of a war..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You know, Viktor would never dream of saying such a thing to me."

Hermione clenched her lips as she twisted his shirt in her fingers. She felt herself dampen at the sounds of the seams ripping off his shoulders. In one rough motion she tore the fabric off his body leaving red marks on his now exposed skin where the fabric had burned him. She glared daggers at him as she tossed aside the destroyed tank top.

"You're gonna pay for that one, Malfoy." Draco's member finally peaked at the promise and use of his surname. She hadn't called him that in so long and it brought memories of their many rough encounters in school. She looked down and noticed he was trying to rip off his own jeans with his erection.

"He can't come out yet." Hermione grabbed his denim bulge and began roughly fondeling him. "He's got to show me some respect before he can fuck me."

"First you wanna kill me, now you wanna kiss me? Blow me, Granger."

"Oh, I don't want you. Is that what you think? Because I can get by on my own." Hermione began to tidy up the room as she left Draco to think over his options. As none of them sounded any good he walked across and grabbed her from behind, turning her towards him. "Don't touch me until I tell you to." Hermione said as she punched Draco square across the jaw. She waited for a second, afraid of the counter sure to come, but excited by the power she exhurted on him. Draco placed a hand on his jaw before turning to look her directly in the eyes. For a split second, she saw the animal come alive in his features before he had pulled her into a furious kiss and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled at his air as she nibbled his lips.

Draco walked over and threw her onto the bed tearing at his pants button as she pulled off her tank top. Draco noticed a damp spot on the cup of Hermione's bra.

"It's your fault," she said as she noticed where he was looking. "You made the baby cry." She reached behind and unbuttoned her bra thankful to be free from the wet fabric.

Draco pulled off his pants as he climbed onto the bed. He had not seen her fully naked in so long and his erection was glad to have no boundry.

She moaned in anticipation as he took his position above her on the bed. He became so over taken in the moment that he noticed her sharp intake of breath before the feel of a new sensation.

"Sorry," he said quickly as he realized his aim had been a bit south.

"No," she said, her breathing quickening. "Don't be. It's kind of exciting." He looked at her, sure she was loosing her sanity. "I like to learn new things." She repositioned herself, placing him against the virgin area and took in a deep breath. Draco once again pulled back, for the first time in his life unsure of his next move.

"It hurts love," he said speaking with experience not just hear-say.

"That's the exciting part, isn't it? That it's something new." She smiled sweetly as she caressed his face. "I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Besides," she softly slapped his already red jaw, "you owe me."

He kissed her deeply as he felt the excitment take him again. "Tell me when it becomes too much."

"Oh just fuck me already, Malfoy."

All pretenses lost, Draco, after a liberal application of lubricant from his wand, began to ease himself past the taught skin, immediatly receiving the reaction he expected. Her jump made him lose his place, but he was immediatly encouraged to continue. As he felt the tight skin give way to her warm tissue, he felt as if he was being shown the true depths of her desire for him. She continued to hiss as he slowly rocked, realizing he was only barely to the tip but even as his hips begged to continue, his heart was breaking again at the pain he was causeing her, without even meaning to.

"I can't, Hermione." Draco said as he pulled back. Even though she couldn't hide her agreement that he stop, she tried to tell him it was OK. "A little now, a little later," he said as he shifted to be in the right spot. "We have time. Next time at least, that much won't be as painful." He smiled as he centered himself to his normal home. "But don't think I won't do what you asked me to." He slammed himself deep into her center and felt his stomach flip at the hiss and loud moan that his action caused.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and pleasured in the momentary loss of control. She wouldn't tolerate if for long. With an expert twist of her hips, she repositioned herself on top of him and forced him to sit up so she could force him to whatever depth she desired. In between her moans, Draco heard her mutter words but he didn't recognize the language.

"What's that?" Draco said as he tried to hold back on his coming orgasm. He wasn't ready to be done.

"Nothing. Just a little payback." Hermione's smile was sinister as Draco felt himself rise to the explosion point, but it didn't come. He began to grind harder needing the release but it just kept building. He placed his hands up to fondle her breasts but was shot down even as he reached.

"You don't wanna do that," Hermione said. "They're pretty full. Plus they're tender." Draco closed his eyes against the forbidden territory he now had to share with his son.

Draco began pounding Hermione harder than he ever had in his life and felt as if he had never been so full and as her moans turned into screams he actually began praying for release. He felt the spasms of Hermione's orgasm begin but the only pleasure he received from it was her praising his name. She sat forward and kissed him in thanks as she wiped the hair from her eyes.

"Um...'Mine?" Draco said as she dismounted and began searching for her clothes.

Hermione turned around and giggled at his obvious predicament. "That's for the mudblood remark," she said as she pulled her jeans back on and began the search for a new bra. "You've got three more hours before that goes down. Just in time for your son's birthday party. It will give you some alone time to think about it." His eyes bulged as he thought about throbbing for the next three hours.

"And what am I supposed to do until then?" He said as he pulled the blanket over him, unable to hide the tent he was pitching.

"That's not really my problem," she said as she replaced her tank top. "I've got a meeting with Viktor."

**Chapter 29 teaser**

**Hermione walked over to Draco, grabbed his sleeve, and pulled it down to his wrist. Even though she had known it had to still be there, after all, there was no way to remove it, she couldn't stand the truth of his past staring at her as she waited for an explination. She looked over at Harry, knowing exactly what was racing through his mind, and prayed for an explination, any explination, besides the only one that both her and Harry seemed to be thinking, for it to appear again.**


	29. New year

"Simon! Get your books off the table so I can set it. I'm not going to say it again. Draco!" Hermione waved an irritated hand next to his face, trying to get his attention, "will you _please_ get off the phone and help me?" Hermione became even more annoyed when Draco raised a finger as if she were the one being rude and took his conversation into the other room. She knew, with his release tomorrow that _she _ would be expecting him to be filled in by tomorrow, but it still annoyed her to no ends that he was so willing to listen to her. Even though he had told her he was trying to get out of it, and she had at the time believed him, his actions were speaking much too loudly in the other direction. She turned, flustered, and saw that Simon had not only _not_ moved his schoolwork, but hadn't moved it all. Throwing her arms up in irritation, and surrender, Hermione moved the books herself, after shoving Simon in the direction of the door. "Just go upstairs and don't come down until I call you," Hermione said, channeling her mother. "And no games! You're being punished," she shouted after him before collapsing onto a nearby chair just seconds before Basil began fussing upstairs.

"What's he being punished for?" Draco asked as he returned, mobile free.

"Simon," Hermione shouted before he could get out of earshot, "come show your father why you're being punished." Hermione stalked past the returning boy to go feed her other demanding son. His cries had awoken the twins and Desmond seemed to be trying to out do his competition for dinner. With Ginny still concerned about breast feeding, Hermione had gotten used to feeding two mouths at once, or "everybody up to the bar," as Draco called it, but she was relieved when she heard the sounds of Harry setting him up. She could use a little help right now.

"What did you do to get Hermione so revved up?" Draco asked as he sat and patted the chair next to him.

"I could ask you the same question," Simon said as he retook the seat he had just vacated. "She's been in a right foul mood ever since the two of you had your little row about Viktor. I personally don't think it's fair for me to be punished every time the two of you have a little tiff."

"Well, you see we were fighting because she thinks that we should keep you, while I think that we should give you away," Draco said with not an ounce of sarcasm but Simon called his bluff.

"Sounds like a plan. Why don't you trade me out for Viktor, that way you can both be happy?" His face lit up with an evil little smirk as he turned to see Tom enter the room.

"Hey, pipsqueek. Baby brother," Tom ruffled Simon's hair as he passed, and then, just to be annoying, did the same to Draco before crossing to the fridge. Hermione re-entered just in time to complain about Tom drinking out of the milk carton.

"You were already on strike two, pal. Relation or not, you are gone!" Hermione threw a plastic bowl at Tom's head before stomping back out, cursing Tom's name where she thought she couldn't be heard. Either because she couldn't think about anything else to say, or because she realized that soon there would be several hungry mouths that would need feeding, she returned, giving everyone in the room a very obvious silent treatment.

"Strike two?" Draco whispered as Tom sat on the far side of the table away from Hermione.

"Yeah. Seems she's not too keen on the new ornament I adorned on your son," Tom said as he pulled Simons head to the side, showing off the new stud in the ten year olds ear.

"Nice," Draco said, not sure if he cared or not, but sure that Hermione cared if he cared.

Harry entered, with a baby in each arm, and crossed to sit, placing the twins in their carriers, oblivious to the battle ground that he had just wandered so willingly into.

"As if he didn't already look enough like a hoodlum," Hermione said, obviously picking up on a rant she had probably started long ago. "Why don't you just give him a tattoo while you're at it. Complete the look." At this, Simon looked up, momentarily smiling before Hermione turned on him. "Absolutely not!" she said, shaking the wooden spoon she had been tossing the salad with at him. "Under no circumstances are you to get a tattoo until you are at least eighteen. Or out of my house, whichever comes first."

"But that's not fair," Simon began, apparently not seeing the daggers that he was being shot at his protests.

"You're ten. It's time you learned that life's not fair." Draco said as he pulled the phone out of his pocket again and obviously turned it to ignore. Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit at this action, but was immediately reminded that she was still irritated.

"Like you're one to talk! Tom told me that you got your first tattoo when you weren't that much older than me," Simon said, pointing to Draco's thigh.

"Thanks Uncle Tom," Hermione said before turning to Draco to correct the statement.

"I was a lot older than you, actually. I was fourteen."

"Well, how old were you when you did that one?" Simon asked, pointing to Draco's neck, and Hermione once again smiled, knowing that the conversation was now over as Draco, at least appeared, to be on her side.

Draco fingered the scar that he shared with all of wizard kind and ran his fingers over the ink that he had added to make sure his was unique. His pentacle, the symbol that most muggles associated with witchcraft, had been added to with a quarter moon and an all seeing eye in a intricut design that had hurt like hell. "About a year ago, which is still much older than you, so you still lose."

Simon actually grunted in frustration as he lay his head onto his arms. "Well, what about that one then?" At this, Hermione turned around, confused since Simon had already pointed out the only tattoo that was visible with all of his clothes on. Everyone seemed to have the same confusion, since both Harry and Tom seemed to turn to see what new ink Draco had added. Hermione had only just realized where Simon was pointing when Harry jumped up, slamming so hard into the wall behind him that he knocked Sirius clear out of his frame, muttering incoherently about 'proof'.

Hermione walked over to Draco, grabbed his sleeve, and pulled it down to his wrist. Even though she had known it had to still be there, after all, there was no way to remove it, she couldn't stand the truth of his past staring at her as she waited for an explanation. She couldn't honestly remember the last time that she had seen it since it faded away, a fact that Draco had told her because they had needed to be able to not be identified as supporters. She looked over at Harry, knowing exactly what was racing through his mind, and prayed for an explanation, any explanation, besides the only one that both her and Harry seemed to be thinking, for it to appear again.

Draco looked desperately at Hermione, begging her to not jump to conclusions with his shivering eyes. "It's not what you think..."

"What is it then, Draco? Do you know?" Hermione tried to remain calm, but she was sure that she was about to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, you twat," Draco called to Harry who was having more trouble concealing his panic than Hermione, "it's not what you think. Show him your's." Draco nodded towards Tom who rolled back each of his sleeves to reveal nothing but his smooth skin beneath.

"How do I know that he's even got one?" Harry said between breaths. Ginny must have heard the crash of the portrait frame, because she entered at that moment and clutched at her chest at the horror on her husbands face.

"Because I'm Bellatrix fucking Lestrange's kid! The Dark Lord's personal chew toy. Of course her son would be a Death eater. Don't be such a sod, Potter. And see," he turned his arms over, "not a damn thing. It hasn't shown in years."

"So why is yours then?" Hermione asked, breathing a little easier since she knew it had to be true. Of course Tom would have been a Death eater. It was just one more reason for her not to like him.

"I don't know for sure. I think it has something to do with...well..you know..." he looked at her, hoping that she realized his worries about his bloodline without him having to say it out loud. "It only seems to show up again when I'm...well, when I'm upset. Or really pissed off."

"Or when he's done something wrong, right Drache?" Draco shot Tom a murderous glance that he either ignored or didn't get. "Remember how you used to get in trouble every time that yours showed up because your mum knew that you were lying?" Tom seemed to find this extremely funny while Hermione found it a bit disheartening. If it was true, than was he lying now?

Ginny had remained perfectly quiet in the corner where she had coaxed Harry to sit down with his head between his knees until now. "What about his then?" She nodded her head towards Simon and now all eyes shot back and forth between the very startled little boy and his accuser.

"His what?" Hermione was able to just choke out.

"I wanted Harry to ask Draco about it before I brought it up to you Hermione, but..." she walked over and sat next to her friend, wedging herself in between Draco and Hermione and took both her hands in hers. "I saw it. This afternoon. Before we left. He's got 'that' mark on his neck as well."

Hermione stopped breathing. It wasn't true. She couldn't believe it. Even from her best friend. She stood, crossing to Simon who was now literally shaking and sat next to him. "Simon?"

"I don't know what she's talking about," he was beginning to cry now, unconsciously rubbing at the back of his neck as he continued to shake.

"It's OK, Simon," Ginny said, also crossing to the small boy. "It's not your fault." Ginny reached up, attempting to move Simons hair but he backed away quickly, falling to the floor in hysterics.

"No. Please don't send me away again. I can't do it. I just...can't...I..." his words became incoherent as his sobs overtook him.

Hermione dropped to the floor and cradled the small boy in her arms. She looked up at Draco who seemed unsure of what he should do. He finally settled for kneeling down next to them and placing his hand on Simons shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere," Hermione said, fighting back tears herself. "How could you even think we'd do that to you?"

"She was...when they wouldn't...just because I'm..." his sobs came heavier now, and Hermione clung to him even tighter, trying to keep his small body from seizing.

"Shh...calm down," Hermione said, looking around the room at all of the dumb struck faces around her. When Simon planted his head into her shoulder, she took the opportunity to move his hair, seeing for the first time the small mark, that so matched his fathers, that was really there just under the platinum hair.

Draco closed his eyes towards the hatred building, but his voice still shook with it when he spoke. "She couldn't stand it, could she? That's why she sent you away? Because she couldn't deal with it?" Hermione looked at him questioningly, before he nodded again towards his sons neck. "Take a closer look, Hermione. She put that on your neck when they wouldn't mark you. Is that right Simon?" The boy nodded slowly. "Did she ever call you a squib?" Slower this time, Simon once again nodded.

Several heads had popped around the corner of the doorway, including that of Viktor who had just a half hour ago been going over fractions as Hermoine looked up the laws about getting Simon a wand. One that, it seems, he would never be allowed, or able to use, and she was almost thankful that the truth had come out before she had offered it to him.

Simon began clinging to Hermione as if his life depended on it. She held on to him, rocking him softly as things started to make a lot more sense. Why he had always fought so hard about his homework, why he never seemed to want to do anything that couldn't be done on paper and she felt horrible. She had just assumed that, because he was Draco's son, that he would be a wizard. She felt dirty, and guilty, that she had fallen for the blood line garbage that she had for so long fought against, and was herself, an oddity of. She felt the same anger Draco was radiating towards her rising in her heart for the mother that had broken her child, permanently scarred him, and made him question the solidity that family was supposed to mean. She looked up at Draco, knowing that before the war, his reaction to the news of his son may not have settled so easily. For a moment, she worried that he was thinking it would be better for them to send him out, since he'd be accepted as a muggle, but was relieved as he cradled the young boys head into his hands. It was going to take years before he'd feel safe, before he realized that he was not going to be cast out for something he couldn't control, and if she had to hold him every moment until that day, she would.

Hermione watched from across the room as Simon talked with his friend. Even after they had spent nearly an hour trying to reassure him, she could still see the fear in his eyes. He seemed distant again, like when he had first arrived, and Hermione found herself fighting back tears as she turned to go get the cake.

"This is the most depressing birthday party I have ever been to," Fred said before he realized that Hermione was in the room. "Sorry."

"No. It really is. I don't know what to do for him."

"I got it." Fred said as if she had asked for his help. He walked into the living room, brandishing his wand, and suddenly the entire room was filling with large blue and purple bubbles. Charlie and Jasper began jumping around the furniture trying to eat the familiar bubbles and shortly Simons friend Syren had joined in, grasping that the bubbles were flavored.

"Dude! What's with the bubbles?" Ron asked as one of them landed on his lap and left a blue ring on his pants.

"Look at them. They're going ape shit over those bubbles. I wish I loved anything as much as my kid loved bubbles," Fred answered.

"That's really sad." Ron said but he had to agree as he watched the little ones laugh and play.

Hermione picked up the cake in the kitchen before firmly setting it back down.

"Are you alright dear." Molly asked, noticing that Hermione had clutched at her stomach.

"I just think that my morning sickness hasn't got a watch," Hermione said, taking some deep breathes before regaining her smile as well as picking up the cake.

"It is difficult spending more days pregnant than not, isn't it? I can't honestly say that I'd do it all over again if I had the choice," Molly said as she nudged Arthur who continued to snore in his sleep. "You'll just know better next time. Mark your fertile days on a calendar and send him to the pub. The first three months after birth he should spend pleasantly snockered so that you don't end up knockered. That's my rule." She giggled as Hermione raised an eyebrow not sure how a portrait got drunk, but simply walked out of the room, unsure of what to even say to her ex-mother in laws advice.

Hermione was almost able to get the pieces cut before the children dove into the cake. As she counted out the slices, she realized that the only person that hadn't claimed theirs was Simon, who still remained on the couch. She picked up his piece, walked over to sit next to him and placed it in his lap before placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Not in front of the guys," Simon moaned, but there was a smile on his face for the first time that night.

"A magic kit? How insensitive can you be?" Hermione growled at Tom as she roughly pushed the plates into the sink and they began washing themselves.

"Come on. He thought it was funny."

"And today, after everything that he's been through. God you are so insensitive."

"I thought that was a given."

Hermione threw a dish at him and it shattered against the table before she stormed out. Her hormones were getting the best of her, earlier this time around it seemed, but she was glad to at least have an excuse to throw things at Tom.

Simon and Syren were sitting on the floor of the living room amazing the two young boys with the contents of the kit and laughing. One day, she would have to thank Tom for giving him at least something to enjoy, but for now, she was sticking by the thought that he was a prick. She did take the opportunity of Simons distraction to whisk Fred and George's gifts, what seemed to be an entire stock for a joke shop of his own, into her and Draco's closet where she firmly placed a locking spell. Magic or not, he'd be able to create mass destruction with those particular gifts and destruction is not something that Simon needed any help with. The rest of the gifts, harmless if not a little thrown together, could stay with him in his room. His friend had given him what appeared to be a drawing of the two of them together, holding hands. Hermione grinned at the cute drawing and knew that Simon would immediately throw it out if she didn't keep it somewhere safe. Regardless of the fact that he let her follow him around like a lap dog, he was very adamant about the fact that girls were disgusting. He had picked up his fathers charm, if not his knowledge of how to use it. It wasn't a bad thing. He'd learn in time and then Hermione would be handing out condoms to every girl that he brought over, but until then, he could just be cute and not know it.

As Hermione reached over towards the table, seeing something that she hadn't seen him open, her hand was suddenly caught by Draco's.

"It's for later. I just thought he'd want it but not in front of his friends." His voice was close, much too close for where she had thought he was in the room. He had walked up next to her quietly, and she was suddenly overwhelmed by his close proximity. His scent, the feel of his skin against hers. She hoped that the children would start to get tired so that they could all retire. She wanted so badly to spend his last night at home falling asleep in his arms.

"What is it?"

"It's an envelope. They gave it to me at the Ministry when I picked him up. It's got his mothers personal effects." Hermione clutched at her chest, partly in fear and partly at the sweet gesture that she still didn't expect from Draco.

"Have you..."

"Yeah. It's not really much. Her slytherin pendant really and some paperwork. I think someone stole her wedding band." He shrugged as if it didn't make a difference to him but Hermione was glad that it wasn't there. It may just be a memory of the man that she hoped he would never remember.

Just as she leaned forward, hoping to snag a quick kiss, there was a loud, rather insistent, banging on the front door. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door, unsure of what to do next. Hermione looked around the room and counted all of the bodies. Everyone that they knew, with the exception of Hagrid and Tonks who were still on their compound after curfew, was sitting in this room. As the knocking came again, this time more insistent, Hermione clutched at Draco's hand and realized that he had pulled his wand out.

**CHAPTER 30 TEASER**

Harry and Draco shared a nod as Draco crossed to open the door. The knocking became even more persistent as he slowly turned the knob.

"Open the door. This is no way to treat a guest." Draco's hand actually snapped back from the knob as the unfamiliar voice called out and Simon stood, his magic kit forgotten, a look of pure terror on his face.


	30. New voices

Harry and Draco shared a nod as Draco crossed to open the door. The knocking became even more persistant as he slowly turned the knob.

"Open the door. This is no way to treat a guest." Draco's hand actually snapped back from the knob as the unfamiliar voice called out and Simon stood, his magic kit forgotten, a look of pure terror on his face. With little option, Draco again reached for the knob and opened it to a very disgruntled looking woman who pushed her way into the house, followed immediatly by Snape.

"You'd think you're parents would have taught you better than to leave people out in the open like that," the woman handed Draco her coat, gloves, scarf, and robes as if he was nothing more than a door man. "I mean, it's not like I can just walk into this compound. I had to take great risks to be here, and the least you could do is show some appriciation. I told you in my letter that I'd be here at this time. You could have at least had the decency to have the door open. Now," she turned quickly, receiving a jump from Simon as Draco threw her clothing unceremoniously onto the couch. "Where's my grandson?"

Hermione looked closer at the woman who, from this angle, could only be Pansy's mother and her thoughts went back to the fight Simon put up over just reading a letter from the woman that held her arms out to him.

"Well aren't you going to give your grandmummy a hug? I came a long way to see you." Simon stood firm, looking more like he was going to retch then hug this woman but she closed the gap and pulled him into a quick awkward hug.

"What is she doing here?" Draco growled under his breath as he sat back down next to Hermione.

"Oh, you didn't _want _her to come?" Ron suspiciously asked as he leaned down, a smug grin on his face. "I guess this is a little better than before than."

"You did this?" Draco asked, his wand suddenly very firm in his fist.

"Well I just found the letter and thought 'What a sweet old lady that just wants to see her grandson. I should help her out'." Ron began laughing. "Didn't see this one coming did you?"

Hermione suddenly found herself right in the middle and shoved Ron away, still laughing, up the stairs before Draco could get his hands on him. "You, go upstairs, and you," she said shoving Draco back towards the kitchen, "go sit in there until you calm down." Instead, Draco detoured towards his jacket and the cigerettes she knew that it contained and motioned to let him know when she was gone.

"Just like the ungrateful little sod," Mrs. Parkinson said, watching as Draco left the room. "I come all this way and he can't even stick around long enough to let me harp on him for being so ungrateful. Typical." She had sat on the couch and pulled Simon next to her in a death grip that he seemed to know better than fight. It was easier, in these situations, to just go limp and wait to be released. His face had the smug look of knowledge that she was at least going to die before him. He could wait. "And what's with this one?" She motioned to Harry and for the first time, Hermione realized that he was falling asleep, bottle in hand, falling forward towards the sleeping twins in their carriers. "Isn't this the "golden boy?"

"He's just tired. Harry?" Hermione said as she patted him gently on the shoulder to a very animated jump. "Why don't you go upstairs?"

"Gins," Hermione waited as Harry stiffled a yawn, "Gin's upstairs. She's not feeling well. I told her I'd let her sleep."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh until Harry reached up and rubbed his head again. "You're headaches back?" She whispered as she helped to sit him up.

He nodded slowly before begining to fall asleep again.

"You really should warn people about that," Snape said from the corner, for the first time reminding everyone in the room that he was there. Hermione and Harry gave him a very confused look as they followed his pointed finger down to the carrier where Harry's daughter slept.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Look at who I'm speaking to, of course you haven't." Snape said as he brushed off a chair before sitting down.

"Figured out what?" Harry said as a dawn of comprehension crossed Hermione's face.

"Harry, I think I understand why you've been having nightmares and why your head hurts!" Hermione said as she nodded towards Snape as if she had had posed the idea herself. He simply crossed his legs and rolled his eyes at her cheek before conjuring himself up a steaming cup of strong smelling tea.

Harry looked towards Hermione, truely awake for the first time in days awaiting her explination.

"It's Evelynn." Harry simply stared, hoping there was more.

"You always were the worst Occlumancy student that I had ever had but I at least thought you would have improved."

"I have," Harry said, the impudance that he always showed towards his professor back. Snape couldn't help but enjoy it as it truely was what they had worked so hard towards when they were trying to get him back. This was confirmation that Harry was back together, even if it meant he had to put up with his mouth again.

"I'm sure you have, but that doesn't mean that you're any good."

Hermione placed a hand on Harry, trying to pass her calm towards him as she whispered that it wasn't worth fighting over. "Harry, you've been having these 'visions' for months now, right? Things that couldn't really be explained with wicked headaces to boot? I think that it's because ever since Evelynn's been able to, she's been reading your mind."

"But she's only a baby," Harry said, looking at his sleeping child as she began sucking on her bottom lip.

"She still has a mind, Potter." Snape said from his chair as he finished of his cup. "At least her mother was bright."

Harry glared once again before turning his entire attention back towards Hermione. "So she's been using Legilamancy on me?"

"I would say so."

"Then why do I get headaches and no one else does?"

"Because whatever training that you went through has kept your mind alert to probing and you've been constantly trying to block her for however many months now. It would seem, that when your mind gets tired of trying these "visions" appear like when your guard is down while you are sleeping. If you had only practiced harder you may have been able to hold it indefinatly without these headaces, but you found yourself above that if you'll remember." Snape answered, already showing that he was getting bored with the topic. He closed his eyes and as soon as he had, Evelynn's tiny eyes snapped open and she looked towards Snape and smiled for the first time.

"Did you see that? She smiled." Harry said, forgetting the conversation in one of his childs firsts.

"No one else in the house, possibly with the exception of Draco who's never here, would try to block her or even be aware of what was happening. I've been thinking a lot about my parents and my past, but not thinking too much about it since it was all just random stuff. Maybe it wan't me." She said reaching down to pick up the baby girl who was still locked at attention with a man she had never even seen before this night. "Your past is a little more shadey than ours so I can see why it would give you nightmares if you just started thinking about it again. Besides, with the exception of Ginny you're the one that's with her the most."

"Stop trying to block her, Harry." Snape said robotically as a rare smile crossed his face. "She knows what she's doing now."

With a slight hesitation, Harry dropped his defenses completly and was immediatly bombarded with an image that he couldn't have even imagined.

He was suddenly floating, surrounded by warmth and comfort feeling very at home even though he was sure he had never been here before. It was only when he truely looked around that he realized he wasn't alone. He could see through what appeared to be a thin curtain a small shape that he wanted so much to be near. He heard movement and the curtain moved in closer allowing him to reach out and place his hand against the form. He felt movement again as the shape attempted to reach for him as well. It was only then that Harry realized he had been here before, if not this exact location, about 27 years before. He was seeing his children as they were in the womb and suddenly he could hear his own voice, very muffled but calming, as he read aloud to his children as Ginny had asked him to. He listened to the drone of his voice as he read over a bed time story. The sound reassured him, calmed him and as he placed his hand, now what he knew to be Evelynns hand, against her womb met by her brothers he felt sleep coming over him.

He opened his eyes and looked deep into hers, knowing that something incredible had just happened. He had worried that they would never be able to speak with her, that she would suffer damage from her hard beginning, but this just proved that she was incredibly intelegent, as well as gifted, and he found himself beginning to cry. He was suddenly shown a vision of himself crying and shook his head at her worried expression.

"Everything's OK," he thought towards his daughter and she smiled at him before settling into Hermione's arms and closing her eyes, a contented sigh escaping her tiny chest.

"She can understand me."

Hermione smiled as she craddled the baby before gently placing her back into her carrier. "This is incredible. I always knew that some people were just born with more ability than others, but now we have a way to prove that theory. You can actually have a conversation with your two month old daughter Harry. It's incredible."

Harry nodded as he wiped away the last of the tears and placed a blanket over Evelynns small form. As he did, he felt a brush of contentment wash over him and knew that nothing would ever mean more to him than this discovery. She was OK. Better than OK. Harry looked up and noticed that Snape was smiling, ever so slightly, towards him and he mentally thanked him for helping her to control it. He raised his empty cup towards him, refilled it and sat back into his chair waiting to leave.

"This baby," Mrs. Parkinson began sitting up from her place on the sofa, "she's not dangerous is she, Severus? I mean, what with the knowledge that people like you and I share?"

Snape rolled his eyes as he drained his second cup and set it down gently. "Only if she decides to go rat you out, Beverly. Until she can walk, I'd assume you were safe."

Mrs. Parkinson looked uneasy as she scooted farther away from Evelynn and turned her attention back to Simon who had just nearly made his escape.

Harry was suddenly over taken with a voice that he knew he shouldn't be hearing.

"Best tail I've caught in weeks, Drache. And that's saying something."

"You've only been gone maybe twenty minutes!"

Harry suddenly realized that he was hearing Tom and Draco out on the porch and looked down at Evelynn who was once again awake and looking directly up at him.

_It's not nice to spy on people, Evie_. Harry said as he replaced the sock she had kicked off. _And you shouldn't listen to anything they have to say anyways. You're too young_. She smiled again as she began going over visions of moments she had shared with Harry from the first moment she was layed in his arms to the look on his face moments before when she first let him hear her voice.

**AN: I just want it known that I had this planned out, and even written, FAR before the whole Twilight thing came about. Just wanted to stand my ground that when I wrote this, it was an "original" idea. :) Hope you're all enjoying. **


	31. Proposals and vows

"Well," Mrs. Parkinson stated frankly startling the two men out on the porch. "You've managed to avoid me for over an hour. You must be freezing out here." She suggested as she placed on her own robes and scarf.

Tom glared at Draco, obviously sharing his irritation that he hadn't been warned about their visitor. Draco simply shrugged as he motioned to the pile of fag ends that had built up around the porch.

'I just want to say, Mr. Malfoy, that I'm not at all pleased with the conditions that you are raising my daughters only child in. Surrounded by all these mud-bloods and muggle lovers, not to mention that you're now sharing a roof with the destroyer of your Lord...it's absolutely appaling! My daughter is rolling in her grave at this very moment." She pulled out a tissue and wiped at her non-existant tears before reaching again and handed him an envelope which he reluctantly took. "Inside there, you'll find the name of a lawer, a very good personal friend, that will help you to get yourself's new identities, new passports and the lot, and get you out of here. You'll be able to live freely, regardless of the fact that you must constantly be on the move, but you'll love it. I'd even go as far as saying that we'd allow for you and Simon to travel along with us."

Draco opened the envelope, noticing it felt way too heavy to have just a business card inside. He pulled out a handful of what appeared to be hundred pound notes, muggle money, and noticed another satchel full to the brim with Galleons.

"It's yours. You can get your life back. Reclaim the fortune that your father worked so hard to build."

"My father inherited his fortune. He never worked a day in his life."

"Your father was a great man, and you'll do to remember that," Mrs. Parkinson snapped as she fixed her hair behind her ear.

"My father was a twat," Draco took another drag on his cigerette as he stared directly at his would be mother in law if there had not been a God. "And I assume that by excepting this you 'imply' that I leave behind the mud-blood mother of my mud-blood son?"

"Well," she said obviously stating that her implications should have been expected.

Tom looked at Draco as he thumbed through the hundreds of bills. He took the cigerette from his mouth igniting the end in a torch like flame and placed it upside down into the envelope before dropping it at her feet. "You can take that for whatever you want it to mean," Draco said as he passed her on the stairs to re enter the house but was blocked as Snape exited.

"Well, you can live however you damn well wish. You were always worthless. A disappointment to your bloodline from the very beginning. But I will not have my only grandson raised in this hovel with _those _people."

"May I remind you that you were too busy to even pick up your only grandson from the Ministry after your daughter had been killed."

"Do not dare question my morals. You have no idea how hard that time was for me. You couldn't have cared less about Pansy and she loved you with all of her being. You just used her and threw her away."

"I'd also like to remind you that it was your idea to get the two of us together. The fact that you never taught your daughter any self respect is not my problem."

"I will find a way to get him out of this house, Draco. He will grow up to be the man he was born to be, serving the memory of the Dark Lord as he would have if it had not been for your little 'friends' in there. He even shared the birth day of the Dark Lord. Don't you find that a little prophetic?"

"Just as you found it so prophetic that you had to send him away to boarding schools to relive Voldemorts orphan days?" There was an incrudulous inhale at the ease at which he spoke of their long gone leader.

"You know that the blood of the Lord flows through him as it has flowed through you, wasted, all of these years."

"All I know is that the blood that flows through that little boys veins belongs to him. The blood of your drunken daughter and my childhood idiocy. His blood wasn't pure enough for you to protect him all those years ago from the embarrasement of being shuned from your family. Wasn't pure enough to protect him when you branded him with a mark that will forever make him the center of hate. He wasn't pure enough to even protect from the psycho path that took your daughter's, no matter how inadaquate, motherly care from him. So why is it now, when his tattered remains can finally be healed, do you think he's any more pure? If anything, he's more tainted now than ever, and that's exactly the way I want my son to remain. I want him to be a mud-blood lover and I want him to be raised as a muggle. I'm going to make sure, along with my mud-blood girlfriend, that he has a chance to feel secure. I would appriciate it if you would keep your 'so called' pure-blood away from my son."

Tom couldn't help but laugh at this remark which turned the attention over to him.

"You're mother is absolutley disgusted by you, you know."

"Oh, I know. In fact, I do all I can to guarentee that." Tom looked down at the smoldering pile of cash and noticed that the Galleons were still intact. "I'll tell you what, you leave me those, and I'll restore your daughters honor by offing my baby brother. Hell, I'll do it for half."

"Don't tempt me you impudant little creature." Mrs. Parkinson picked up her robes and stepped over the dimming flame as she began marching down the street towards Snapes house where they most likely planned on using Snapes incredible ability to bend time itself to get her out of the compound. Snape began walking down the dirt path towards his own home, shaking his head at the two brothers as he went.

Draco seemed to be thinking as he looked down on the remains of the offer as Tom walked up next to him. "You gonna tell Hermione you had an offer to get rid of the little blighter?"

"No." Draco said forcefully as he turned to enter the house. "And I won't tell you how to get rid of what that tail gave you if you do."

"Draco do you have a moment?" Harry asked as Draco hit the top stair. He was coming out of his bedroom, obviously having just put the twins down as he quietly closed the door. Draco looked towards the bedroom he shared with Hermione, hearing the tell tale sounds of her putting Basil down as well and nodded. It would be at least a few minutes before he was settled in enough to sleep and they'd have any chance at 'mummy/daddy' time.

Harry met him at the top of the stairs and directed him back down them, obviously wanting to be out of both of the womens earshot as he took him back out onto the porch.

"What's that?" Harry motioned to the massive black stain on the porch, which Draco noticed, had been liberated of it's Galleons. He was sure Tom would find a use for them he just hoped he followed Hermione's advice and kept it out of the house.

"How the hell should I know?" Draco snapped as he broght Harry's attention away from the spot by standing directly on it and lighting another cigerette.

"I wanted to talk to you about some information that I've over heard at work, but I didn't think Hermione should know about it. You need to be careful, Draco." Harry stopped as they heard a rustle in the bushes that reveled itself to be a small rodant. "There's another group, a vigilanty group like yourselves out there. However, their goal is to find the people that assasinated their prime minester."

"You're sure of this?" Draco said, dropping the formalities of denying his group was a part of it in the seriousness of the revelation.

"I'm possitive. They call themselves AMPS, Anti- magical- prosecution-squad. They're ruthless. They've already taken out 37 people, all wizards, just hoping to hit the right ones. No one seems to be able to prosecute them since no one's really certain who they are. They're numbers keep changing. It seems to just be random people taking up their guns and shooting down anyone they see that's marked."

"Why would they be a threat to us then? It sounds like they have no idea..."

"They do, Draco. That's the problem, it only seems that way. All of the leaks we've received have led us to believe that they know who was around at the time of the assassination. All of the wizards that have been gunned down had the possibility of being the one since they were in that area at that time. It's only a matter of time before they track themselves to you."

Draco nodded, knowing now that stepping out that door tomorrow would be even more hazardous than he first though. But he still had a mission to attend to before she'd let him go. He had to take the lesser of two evils and try to get it over with quickly. "Thanks for not telling Hermione."

"I will, if I have to you know. I don't like keeping secrets from her."

"I know. Listen," Draco suddenly had a knot in his throat that he refused to let get the better of him in front of Harry. "You remember back when Gin was in hospital? You told me that if there was ever anything I needed," Harry nodded, seeing that Draco was having a hard time getting his thoughts together.

"I need you to promise me that if you ever find out...well, if it seems that I won't be coming back home."

"Don't talk like that," Harry said shaking his head and Draco was sure he had just seen what they had all been dreading for months now. "You just have to be careful. I am not going to be the one to tell Hermione that you are not coming home."

"That's exactly my point. I just want you to promise me that if I get killed or dragged off somewhere, that you'll take care of her and the kids. Don't let them go without. Tell her only what she needs to know. If I'm gone, whether I've been offed or arrested, I want you to tell her to move on. To find some way to be happy. I know that you have enough already, but I'd just feel better leaving tomorrow knowing that Hermione will be safe no matter what happens."

"What's happening tomorrow Draco?"

"Just you never mind. Just promise me?" Sybella was going to kill him for wasting his favor on this request instead of the mission at hand, but with this new news, it seemed one way or another he may not come out of this alive.

"Of course I would." Harry said, still looking unsure as he reached for Draco's hand.

"Would you, if I can talk Tom into it, be willing to make an unbreakable vow that you would keep Hermione safe?"

"Without hesitation," Harry took Draco's hand and shook it before Draco set off to look for Tom.


	32. Until the sun rises

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked as she set down her book, one of three she had sprawled open on the bed.

"Just talking with Potter," Draco said, slipping off his shoes before crossing to the bed.

"It is still so weird to me...Draco, don't drop your shoe! Basil's asleep...that you and Harry can even be civil." Draco smiled as he looked over his multi-tasking love. She was so strong, so capable, he knew that no matter what happened she'd survive.

"Are you alright? You look a little, I don't know, peaky? You feeling OK?"

Draco nodded as he sat down. "Just tired. Long day, you know?"

"Yeah. I don't think that I could stand another surprise today. I don't know what I expected, but I didn't think that Mrs. Parkinson would be that..."

"Psychotic?"

"No. I don't know. Willing to sit in this house, do you know what I mean?"

Draco nodded, knowing only too well that Mrs. Parkinson was a better actress than she let on.

"Does it make you feel old?" She asked as she sat forward and placed a hand on his shoulders. It was a few moments before he answered, turning to look at her with a completely confused look on his face.

"What?"

"Simon. Your having a ten year old. Honestly, it would only be another year before he'd be starting at Hogwarts. I've been thinking all day about the slick haired little brat that used to push me down in those hallways." She smiled as she cuddled into his back, wrapping her arms around his chest and laying her head on the back of his neck.

"Well, you deserved it," Draco said, a sly smile creeping across his face as she began to play with the hair at the base of his head.

"Oh, is that so." Her voice was breathy, slow. The voice that she reserved just for him as if to say that nothing needed to be done quickly.

"Well, you didn't pay any attention to me. It was irritating."

"I recall paying plenty of attention to you. It's hard not to when someone swaggers around you and is constantly irritating you and your mates." Hermione's fingers twirled around his fine hair and brushed against his skin sending sparks into his nerves and making him feel rejuvenated.

He found himself falling into her sensory projections. Her scent was intoxicating him as her touch wiped away the stressors of the day. He knew he loved her. That nothing in his life had or would ever matter as much as these moments together. He couldn't help but worry that the ticking that he thought he heard marked the last few hours that they would share together.

"Are you alright?" Hermione suddenly asked as she kissed his neck and placed her arms around his shoulder.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing important," Draco said as he turned into her arms and returned her embrace. Her lips, so soft and plump, pouted softly over her strong chin and parted softly in a smile.

"Draco?" Hermione asked as the smile broke even wider. She released a giggle that seemed to only escape when she looked into his eyes and bit her bottom lip in just that way that drove him mad. "What are you looking at?"

"Your lips. They're begging to be kissed." He slowly leaned towards those rose petal lips and placed his firmly against them, wanting to lose everything in their feminine touch.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, breathing heavily as they parted after several minutes, "are you trying to seduce me?"

"Do I really have to try?"

"Ginny?" Harry whispered as he leaned over his sleeping bride. She had buried her head under two pillows, but her steady breathing comforted him in knowing that she was truly asleep.

After a final check on each of the twins, Harry began slipping off his shoes and getting ready for his standard two hours of sleep before someone would want to be fed.

The bed was inviting, the blankets wrapped around him in comfort and it was several moments before he realized that all of the weight around him wasn't just the duvet.

"Ginny?" Harry asked again as he ran his hand over Ginny's arm as she tightened her hold around his wrist.

"Harry?" Ginny said but it was less concern in her voice than fear as she sat up, knocking the pillows off onto the floor.

Ginny reached over for her wand and lit the room in a dim light as she sat over Harry and pulled his arm closer to her face.

"What have you done?"

"It's nothing. Promise," he said as he pulled his hand back from her.

"It felt like you had vow marks," Ginny said as she settled back in, obviously less awake than she had let on.

"Nothing to worry about," Harry said as he turned, placing his right hand beneath him until the marks could sink in and the other arm around her in comfort.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Hermione asked through the darkness that embraced and hid the two lovers.

"What? Have I done something wrong?"

Hermione laughed as she ran her fingers once more through his hair. "No, not at all."

However, it wasn't exactly true. Not that anything was necessarily wrong, but she was hard pressed to find another time in their entire relationship that could have necessarily qualified as "pillow talk". She could not remember the last time in "the moment" when he had voluntarily said he loved her, had told her how beautiful that he believed she was and kissed her softly and without hurry. Sex with Draco was different than anything she had ever experienced. It was always exciting, usually fast paced and unpredictable. This time, however, it seemed that he was actually savouring her, making each moment last as if...as if what?

"Draco, are you alright?" Hermione asked again, certain that she would receive a smart ass remark for asking more than once.

"Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just know it's been a long day," Hermione couldn't think of a way to mention his unusual interest in holding her, caressing her really. The way that he kept caressing her forming baby bump so gently, something he had never done before. For once Hermione cursed her constantly over thinking mind and decided to just enjoy the feel of his hands. Savour his breath against her neck as he lay soft, caressing kisses along her there.

"Damnit!" Draco shouted as he suddenly kicked his leg.

Hermione turned just fast enough to see Crookshanks leap from the bed, a hiss and a flash of beaded blood appearing on Draco's leg the only signs he had truely been there. She bit the inside of her cheek as she looked back towards Draco, certain that the moment was soon to be over.

"I really hate your cat," was all he said as he once again wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He usually preferred for her to sit up so he could "watch her in all her glory" but this time he seemed to want her right against him, as closely as possible.


	33. Everything changes

Hermione stood, sipping her morning tea as she watched Draco interact with Basil. He was still so awkward, unsure what to do and say as he dangled his son's plastic keys over his chair, but it was the determination on his face that kept her so enthraled. He had been so sweet, so perfect, for her last night and now she could see he really did want to be good for the boys as well. He'd even started a conversation this morning with Simon, asking him to show him something he had learned from his magic kit. The two of them laughed as Simon continually refrenced the small book he had as he attempted to place two silver rings together to have them "magically" come apart. The entire trick was falling apart as the rings didn't seem to even want to go together, but Hermione didn't miss the symbolism as these two pieces that looked so much alike, brought together two other pieces of her life. She smiled as she looked over her family, trying to swallow the fear that was rising from the pit of her stomach over what today would bring.

Suddenly, Simon stood from the table and placed his kit down. "Gotta drain the lizard."

Hermione pursed her lips as she looked at Draco.

"Why do you assume he learned that from me?" He asked as he chuckled.

"Because I learned that from you," she said as she crossed to sit next to him at the table and kissed his forehead.

Draco reached over and began to play with the rings on the table, easily popping them in and out of place. "Don't let him see you do that," Hermione said as she watched the ease that he pulled off the trick. "Let him figure it out."

Draco hung the rings over Basil's chair and the baby smiled as he reached up to latch onto them. Hermione saw his smile mirrored by his father and she was overwhelmed by the way that every inch of that little boy belonged to his father. Every day he seemed to age by years and she could already see him heading off to school, his cocky smile and expressable eyebrows melting the hearts of all of the girls around them as he toyed with each one in turn.

"I don't think he likes me," Draco said as the baby began yawning.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Hermione said as she placed her hand on the baby's tiny shoe and began pulling it off. "He didn't nap this morning yet. He's just tired. When he wakes up he'll want to play again so get those keys ready," she said as she pulled off the second shoe and picked the baby up. She hesitated momentarilly in the doorway as a heavy feeling sunk in. Even as the baby began to fuss, figuring out where they were going and still wanting to play, Hermione turned slowly back towards Draco as if expecting to see a corpse sitting behind her.

"What?" he asked, seeing the fear clouding her eyes.

"You'll be here when I get back, won't you?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Actually, I've got to get going." Hermione noticed that now it was his eyes that had begun to cloud over with something that may have been fear. She had never seen him look so uneasy, so uncertain, and it only increased the fear she was feeling herself. "I was supposed to meet them at nine, and it's at least ten of. I can't be late today."

"Draco," Hermione said, uncertain what her next words should be. "Be safe." It was all she could come up with. She wanted to scream at him, to make him tell her what was going on, what was so important and what made him so afraid, but she knew that she may as well have been yelling at a brick wall. He was not going to admit a weakness like fear to her, no matter what she said to him, but she could not stand the thought of him walking out that door.

"I don't want you to worry," he said as he stood and began gathering his jacket and accidently placed the baby's keys in his pocket. "I probably won't be home tonight," Hermione heard herself moan as he continued, "since we'll probably have to be out extremely late, but I will be here before you wake up." He crossed to her and placed a kiss on the wiggling baby's head before turning to her and pulling her into his arms. "I promise."

Hermione nodded, hating being this close to him for the first time ever. All she wanted to do was spend the rest of her life in his arms but being this close allowed her to see deeper into his eyes and the fear that was there and she couldn't stand it for another moment. He kissed her, slowly and passionatly, before turning to walk out of the door. He stopped, as she had, on the doorstep and slowly looked back. His smile, meant to reassure her, only left her feeling more worried. She felt the tears flowing freely as she leaned in to kiss Basil's head before continuing up the stairs to put him to bed. Just as she hit the top of the stairs however, she was stopped as Simon exited the bathroom, a worried expression on his face.

"What's wro..." Hermione began before hearing exactly the reason the young boy seemed concerned. From the bedroom just off the bathroom, a strong voice filtered into the hallway and the malice behind it could not have been mistaken.

"I've absolutly had it, Harry! I give up," Ginny was screaming and Hermione suddenly felt as if she had walked into a room she shouldn't be in. She stood forward, intending to usher Simon into her bedroom farther down the hall when she was stopped dead in her tracks.

"I want Hermione out of this house. I cannot go on like this anymore."

"You don't know what you're saying," Harry began but Hermione could tell by his voice that he was already beaten down.

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I want you to tell Ron he has to sign those papers today so that she doesn't have a tie to this household anymore. I'm sick and tired of watching her be a better mother to my children than I can be. You have no idea what it's like for me to watch her day after day do everything that I can't for my kids. Not only that, but now she gets another baby as well? It was hard enough to watch her lose all of that weight so quickly after the baby. No, Harry. I'm done."

"Gin," Harry began, but Hermione was just as dumbstruck as he seemed to be.

"I'm serious. I'm sick and tired of her getting everything that I can't have and then lording it around as if she has no idea what she's putting me through."

"I don't think..."

"Stop trying to defend her, Harry. You're my husband and I think it's about time that you acted like it. Either you talk to Ron, or I will." The room was silent for a couple minutes and it was already too late for Hermione to move as the door began to open. Harry ran his hand through his already messy hair and took the glasses off the bridge of his nose before pinching it. He closed the door behind him and slammed his head into it before realizing that Hermione was standing in the hallway.

His eyes shot open as he stared at her, the expression on her face making her knowledge of the situation more than obvious.

"Hermione! I..." Harry whispered but didn't seem to know what to say.

Hermione however didn't know what to say either and she just shook her head as she turned to put the baby down. He had fallen asleep in her arms, she just wanted more than anything to get away.

"We need to talk about this," Harry said as he followed her and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. It was the strain, the resignation in his voice that made Hermione turn around.

"Simon, can you put your brother down?" Hermione said as she placed the baby into the outstretched arms. The way that he had to hold him woke the baby and he began to fuss again, but after seeing he was with his brother he tried to fall back asleep. "Don't try to put him in the crib, just put him on the bed."

"I can reach the crib," Simon said, always ready to prove his independance.

"Just do what I asked," Hermione said, snapping perhaps a little too much, but Simon appeared to understand the situation and nodded as he walked away down the hall.

"Hermione, I..." Harry began again but Hermione raised her hand as she pointed towards the door that he had just come from and began down the stairs. Once they were in the kitchen, Hermione began preparing another cup of tea, one for her and the other for Harry who had sat at the table looking as if he had just walked into his death chamber.

"She's not herself," he began as Hermione set the steaming cup down in front of him and turned back to get her own.

"I don't want you to apologize for how she feels Harry. Regardless of whether that's what she really thinks or not, it wasn't you that said it." Hermione was visibly trying to maintain as it appeared Harry was losing the battle. Suddenly, Hermione broke down even as she tried to hide it. "I can't do this alone, Harry. I don't know what's going to happen today but I don't think it's good. I've been having horrible nightmares, when I can get to sleep, and I just don't think that anything good would come today and I don't think this is it but I need you to be there for me."

Harry placed his hand on Hermione shoulder, "Calm down, Hermione. Nothing is going to happen. You're not going anywhere."

"It's not me that I'm worried about, Harry. It's Draco. I don't think that he's coming back."

"Of course he's coming back," Harry began but he was interuppted.

"No. It's already happend. He's changed. Tonight's just going to be the end of that change. I can feel it. I can't be alone when that happens. I can't raise these kids alone, Harry. I don't know what to do."

"Ginny didn't mean what she said. She doesn't really want you gone, she's just frustrated. I really thought that she was OK with not being able to have more kids, but apparently I was wrong."

"Didn't you tell her how special Evie is?"

"Of course I did. That's actually what started the fight," Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair and removed his glasses. "She can't do it. She can't figure out how to read Evie's thoughts and so she's frustrated."

"I don't think a lot of people are just natural Legillamens. She'll just have to practice," Hermione started.

"She doesn't want to practice. She thinks that if she was a "good mother" it would just be natural for her. She just started with not being able to do that and then it just kept going until somehow, completly unprovoked, it became your fault."

"This is complete bull," a sudden voice said from the doorway and Ron entered to hand Hermione a hankercheif. "Give me twenty minutes."

Harry seemed to understand where Ron was now headed and he jumped up to try to intervene. "Ron. Ron, no."

"Ten minutes."

"Ron, just leave it," Harry continued as he chased Ron up the stairs but Ron's long legs gave him a slight advantage and he was at the bedroom door and had it opened before Harry hit the top of the stairs.

"Five minutes." Ron stated as he slammed the door and an obvious click followed. It was at that moment that Harry realized his wand was sitting just out of reach on the bedside table next to where the two siblings were about to go head to head.

"Did Harry talk to you?" Ginny stated from the bed as she covered the twins with their blankets. She didn't even look up as Ron crossed the room and lifted her onto her feet, to much protesting, and placed a hand on each of her shoulders before lifting her chin to look her in the eyes.

"I just have one question," Ron began as Ginny struggled against his arms again and looked defiantly back into his face. "Who are you and what have you done with my baby sister?"

"Get off it," Ginny said as she finally freed herself from his grasp and sat heavily down on the bed.

"No. I'm serious. What's our mothers maiden name?"

"You're being ridiculous," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Either you tell me or I contact the Ministry right now and tell them that there is an imposter because the Ginny Weasley that I know would not just be sitting her after completely destroying her husband and best friend."

Ron saw a momentary flicker that may have been concern before the hard, unfamiliar look returned to Ginny's face. However, he did notice that she placed her arms tightly around her chest as if trying to hold something in before she answered.

"If you would just sign the divorce papers than that wouldn't have had to happen. Besides, Hermione doesn't need to know what I..."

"She heard you. She was in the hall."

Another moment passed where Ginny seemed to return, but it was soon gone as well. "Well, good. Than I won't have to repeat it."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ron nearly screamed as he turned away, not able to look at the cold feeling coming from Ginny's eyes.

"You wouldn't understand." Ron flipped back around as this statement came in the form of a whisper that was so un-Ginny, so lost and frightened, that he suddenly felt that she was sliping away through the Veil even as he spoke to her. He crossed the room and sat next to her, attempting to place a comforting arm around her, but she threw it off before quickly getting up and crossing the room to where he had been standing.

"No one can understand." She was nearly screaming herself now and Ron was sure that even if Hermione had remained in the kitchen she would have heard that.

Ginny turned as her screams had woke her children and they began to fuss. Out in the hallway, with his head leaned against the wall, Harry's head began to fill his body with an uncomfortable burn that he neither understood or enjoyed. It seemed to be warming him from the top of his head down but it was unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life. His muscles began to ache, his head throbbed and he felt at any minute he may just lose his lunch on the floor.

Back inside the bedroom, Ginny picked up Evelynn and cuddled her to her chest and slowly began to tear up. She hid the falling tears in her daughters pitch black hair before sitting back on the bed in a dismissive pose that told Ron she was done talking.

However, Ron was not.

"Ginny, we're family. Always have been always will be. And that includes Harry, Katie, Angie, the boys...and Hermione." He noticed a small shudder as he spoke that he couldn't discern whether it was a silent sob or a shudder. "We have to look after each other. Hermione and Draco and their kids are as much a part of this family as the rest of us."

"Can you hear yourself?" Ginny said as she turned around for the first time since sitting down. "Draco Malfoy, a member of your family? He's going to get himself, or all of us, killed and you want to protect him? She's fallen for him now, Ron. She belongs to him. Not you, not us. Him. And you want to protect her now as well?"

Ron felt the proverbial knife twist in his chest as the reminder of his past was layed out in front of him. "Why are you being such a bitch?" Ron said as he stood to leave, seeing that this battle was lost.

"Prewett."

"What?" Ron turned around, confused at her choice of ending words.

"Our mother's maiden name. I just didn't want there to be any more confusion. You think you're the only one that looks at their sibling and doesn't recognize what they see? I never once dreamed that one day my brother would be a wife beating queer banger." Each word dripped with disdain as they crossed her trembling lips and burned into Ron's core more than anything that had been said before. He felt the white hot tears of anger begin to build and turned away just as Desmond began sobbing and Ginny's attention was pulled elsewhere.

As Ron left the room, broken and needing a place to recover from his encounter, he turned for a moment to look at Harry who sat leaned against the wall with his head in his hands.

**Chapter 34 Teaser**

The night air was cold. Blowing gently across his wind-burned cheeks and smoking his fag for him as he stood, hanging it over the banister of thier base. His mind was empty, void of all thoughts as the wind blew harder and he liked it that way. Wished it would always remain that way. Feared the day when the memories of today found their way back home.


	34. Mistake one

**AN: This chapter includes hints at drug use. **

The night air was cold. Blowing gently across his wind-burned cheeks and smoking his fag for him as he stood, hanging it over the banister of their base. His mind was empty, void of all thoughts as the wind blew harder and he liked it that way. Wished it would always remain that way. Feared the day when the memories of today found their way back home.

"S'nice night, ain't it?" Tom said, creaping up from behind him and bumming his pack of fags from his back pocket. If there was one thing that could be said about Tom for certain it was that he was a cig mooch, and they weren't getting any cheaper that was for sure.

Draco didn't answer, didn't even respond as Tom slipped his package back into his pants before reaching over and taking Draco's to light his own before handing it back. It was fine. Draco couldn't even remember putting this cigerette in his mouth since lighting it and finally just let it drop to the ground below, almost disgusted for the first time in his life at the smoke that billowed up as it's lit tip landed on the black tar below.

They passed in silence for several minutes, Tom finishing off his first borrowed cig before bumming another.

"It's no wonder these things are lethal," Tom finally broke the silence as he moaned at the intake of smoke. "Anything that can get you off like this every single time would have to be, right?" He shouldered Draco firmly, knocking him from his position on the rail but didn't get the reaction he had hoped for.

"When did she get to you, Tom?" Draco asked, his voice low and filled with the weight of the day.

"I think I finally got to her," Tom said, nuddging Draco in the ribs as if he needed an explination for his little joke. When he recieved no laugh, he continued after taking another drag. "Bout the time you were on house arrest. She needed someone to take your place in case you didn't come back, which we were all pretty sure you'd bail after that."

Draco just looked at his brother, the man he had grown up with since birth, and didn't recognize the person standing in front of him at all.

"Did you sleep with her?" Draco asked stoicly as he avoided his brothers gaze. He knew the answer. Anyone that knew of Tom knew the answer. That was what caused Draco to turn so suddenly at his response.

"Why? Did you?"

It wasn't what he said, it was how he said it. Serious. Quietly. As if he wanted, needed, this secret to share with his brother. But just as certain as Draco had been about knowing the answer to his own question, which turned out to not quite be as certain as he thought, he knew Tom wouldn't believe his response.

"No." Short. Simple. To the point. It was all that needed to be said and Tom nodded his head. Whether that was belief Draco saw in his eyes or not he'd never know, but it wasn't Tom that he needed to believe it.

"It's gonna be weird going home, eh?" Tom said suddenly, sending Draco chills up and down his spine as he had the scary thought of Tom as a mind reader.

"What do you mean, weird?" He had to know for sure. Nothing he believed anymore was turning out to be true and he had to know just how far his beliefs could be shattered.

"With Harry."

A sigh of relief washed the chills away as Draco realized Tom was as far from Draco's mind as he was from his virginity. Of course he'd been thinking about Harry. Everyone in this world would soon be thinking about Potter, once again. But as always, Draco could give less than two shits about his housemate. He had more important things on his mind.

There was absolutely no going back now. Hermione would know exactly what they had done, the plans had all been played out, the final curtain dropped, all the cards on the table; and Draco had a pretty good hand in all of them. Could she forgive him? Would she even want to? Things may look brighter for the future, but what was his future worth if she was not a part of it. It would have all been in vein.

He made up his mind at that moment that there would be one more death to worry about if it was.

Simon walked down the hallway, knowing what he would see. Still having to see it for himself. He had to be quiet, everyone else was already way past sleep. Everyone but one, that is.

As he reached the door in front of Hermione and Draco's room he knew he wouldn't even have to go inside to confirm the picture in his head. Hermione's sobs, though muffled probably with her pillow, could still be heard in the pin-drop quiet of the hall. He carefully slid his back down the wall so that he could be near her without embarrassing her. He knew exactly how she was feeling at this moment. Unwanted was quite possibly the most painful emotion he had ever come across in his life and he had felt it so often he was now almost immune. Every now and then, someone could get a slight jab through his outer armor, and he was surprised to find that this was one of those times.

He had heard what Ginny had said. Knew that no matter how many people told him, or Hermione, that she "just wasn't herself", that the words would still echo in these halls for several years, whether or not Hermione was there to hear them.

And of course, where was he when she had been so mortally wounded by her best friend? Where was he now that she needed his comfort, needed his support and, more importantly, his acceptance?

A new feeling began growing underneath the armor of this small boy as he questioned the purpose of family once again. It was strong. Stronger than anything he had ever felt in his life. More painful and more overwhelming than even the fear of rejection.

That night, the flame of hatred that had been passed down from father to son in the Malfoy family for generations, awoke in the young boys heart. It never took long for it to start, most of them knew it's familiar burn before the age of puberty. It overwhelmed and consumed them, most of them until it was their demise, and in all cases but one had ended in the death of one or the other.

Simon could care less about this family history that he had so unwillingly become a part of. All he knew was that flame. And that no one would ever take another mother away from him again.

"So's you guys gonna stand out here jackin it all night?" Sybella questioned and both Draco and Tom exchanged the same glance. What the fuck did she just say?

"Slow down, Brooklyn," Tom said as he pulled up a chair across the glass table top from her. "We can't understand you through that great accent of yours."

"Oh and yours is any different? You all sound like the Grey Poupon guys to me. Like you think you're better than everyone with your hoity-toity sounds."

Draco just continued to stare at her, her words flowing over him instead of through him.

"What the fuck is Grey Poop-on guys?" Tom asked, making sure to accentuate his accent just to take the mickey out of her.

"Ya understand this?" she asked, holding up her third finger.

"Ah, now you're speaking my language," Tom said before breaking out in a laugh. If it wasn't so utterly disgusting, it may have been a cute couple moment, but Draco found he couldn't even stand to look at the two of them.

They liked each other, as much as people of their breed could like each other, and that meant one of two things: either Draco would have to say goodbye to his brother forever, or spend the rest of his life with Sybella. At this moment in time, he was almost hoping that they'd get together so he could write Tom off for good, but something inside of him, possibly the little boy who jumped for joy at the letters and sweets he'd get from his older brother for Christmas, made that thought a little harder to just brush off.

"You two ever played quarters?" Sybella said as she walked out onto the balcony, flipping a quarter between her hands.

"We're sort of busy," Draco snapped, walking back into the flat.

"Sorry," Tom said as he plucked the quarter out of the air and began floating it above his palm, "he's just becoming a woman."

"So what about you? You wanna play?"

Sybella sat down across the table from Tom who turned his chair to face her and placed his bottle down. Sybella pulled up an empty glass and placed it between them before handing Tom a new bottle of firewhiskey and placed her own bottle of Jack on the tabletop.

"You play strip?" Tom asked.

"Why, has it been too long since someone laughed at your dick?"

"Hey, you didn't have to set up a game to get me naked." At this statement, Sybella slammed the quater down on the glass table, bouncing it onto the rim of the glass where it spun before falling into the cup.

"Drink," she said as he smiled and pulled off his shirt. He took a long dreg before dumping the quarter out and slamming it on the table himself. The quarter bounced high into the air before falling directly into the center of the cup.

"Cocksucker," she said before removing her shirt as well.

This went on for what seemed like hours. The sound of metal banging against glass before clinking into the empty cup, some form of name calling or taunts, the sound of fabric hitting the floor. Every now and then it seemed that the glass was knocked over or the quarter lost behind someone's chair and it would take a couple seconds of drunken repositioning before the sounds would start again. Draco sat in the dark of the room, his head buried in his hands, hating that quarter more than he had ever hated anything in his entire life.

Suddenly, Tom appeared in the doorway, staggering slightly and stark naked. "You gonna sit in the dark all night or are you going to help me find my knickers?" He laughed, obviously thinking he had made a good joke before strolling over and sitting on the couch next to Draco, much too close for comfort.

"You quittin on me?" Sybella yelled from the porch, a strange sound of metal scraping glass accompanying her grating voice.

"Nah, just getting some more layers to lose," Tom yelled before turning to Draco and attempting to whisper, "she's really good at this."

"How wonderful for you."

Tom laughed before dragging his hand across his nose.

"You forgot this outside," Sybella said, coming in fully clothed and holding out a bottle of bourbon. Draco excepted the drink. He should have known better.


End file.
